


Resonance Forever

by TheFluffyOtaku



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 49,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyOtaku/pseuds/TheFluffyOtaku
Summary: Soul and Maka One-shots! Cute and Fluffy; no angst or heartache <3





	1. My Maka

"Come on Soul I dont want to be the last one!" an emerald eyed miester called her ivory haired weapon. Said girl with long sandy hair and green eyes stood by the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Im coming! Geez.." Soul replied. He stepped out of his room with an irked expression flashing in his crimson eyes. He worn his usaul yellow and black jacket, maching shoes, maron jeans, with a sweatband with the EAT logo and his name. The girl, Maka, wore a black short skirt , complete with white elastic suspenders. The suspenders were on either side of a faded death insignia on her matching black shirt. Her pigtails were also tied up with death skulls. In otherwords, to Soul, Maka looked hot. He grinned and walked towards his girlfriend, linking arms with her. This average gesture never failed to cause her to smile.

"I still cant beleve it..." they thought in unison. Soul jumped on his orange motorcycle first and reved it to life. When it started to purr, He stuck out his hand and help Maka on behind him. After her arms were secured around his torso and her head was nuzzeld in between his shoulder blades, he took off. They were heading to a young shinigami's home located right behind The DWMA. Death the Kid, their friend, was hosting a little get-together for their little group. He invited Miester Maka and her sythe Soul, dark armed miester Black*Star with his Multi-weapon Tsubaki, and demon swordsmen Crona, with his black blood sword Ragnarok .This also includes Kid's twin pistols, Liz and Patty. It took a good ten minutes, on account of souls fast driving, to reach the Shinigami's mansion. They knocked on the door. Patty, a tall girl with short blond hair, light blue eyes, and a bubbly personality opened the door.

"Guys! Your finally here!" Patty squealed. Soul flinched at the sudden loudness and Maka just squinted as the ringing in her ears went away.

"Now now Patty, you shouldn't yell in people's ears like that. It could damage one and that would be assymmetrical." The door opened wide to reveal Kid. His white stripped hair was combed perfectly and he wore a white dress shirt and brown slacks. His hand was entwined with his girlfriend Liz. She had her hair tied up and wore a white wife-beater with long jean pants; she matched with Patty. They walked in to see Black*star next to his girlfriend Tsubaki. Patty waddled over next to Crona. Soul took a seat next to Black*Star and Maka sit next to him and Crona, Liz was next to Patty and Kid. All in a circle. (So going around it would be Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona.)

"YAHOO! Now that all the peasants are here, YOUR LOVELY GOD HAS BROUGHT WITH HIM A BOTTLE!" Black*Star announced. The assassin pulled out a glass soda bottle from behind his back, and placed it in the center.

"Ok! It's called spin the bottle! Here are the rules: we spin the bottle then when it stops the two people who are aligned with the front and back have to kiss. You don't have to make-out, unless you want to make the game more interesting, just a little peck is fine." Looking around, everyone was pale, witch accented the bright blush that spread across everyone's faces. Soul suddenly picked up Maka and sat her on his lap. He hugged her and nuzzled in her back.

"I'm not playing, this game is uncool..." His voice was muffled.

"Aw come on Soul, now there's an uneven amount of boys." Liz huffed. They waited for a response, but all that came out of the weapon's mouth were soft snores.

"He fell asleep?!" They all shouted in unison. Kid shrugged his shoulders,

"Well there's no way he could play now." The game started. Rounds went by:

Tsubaki and Patty

Liz and Crona

Crona and Kid

Black*Star and Patty

Tsubaki and Maka

Black*Star and Kid

Maka and Liz. Time flew as the bottle kept spinning round and round. They have been playing for half an hour when,

"Alright guys one more time!" Black*Star said with his hand on the bottle. He twirled it and watched it as it started to slow. It very slowly eased to a stop, the front faced Kid and the back...faced Maka. They looked at each other and blushed. Maka knew Kid had a small thing for her a long time ago, she also couldn't deny that he was cute. He, on the other hand, would be lying if he said it didn't feel anything towards her. Or that he didn't want to kiss her.

"Yahoo! Maka, you have to kiss Kid." Black*Star said now peaked with interest. Unnoticed to them, Soul's blood eyes snapped open at that statement. Kid and Maka closed their eyes and started to lean in. A flash of light threw them apart Kid jumped back in surprise. There, glistening in the light, was a blade. A black and red zigzag scythe blade. It came from Soul's back and curled over Maka, point directly where the lips where to meet. Kid looked bewildered at Soul, who stared levelly back. Not once breaking eye contact with Kid, He picked up his head and placed on Maka's shoulder and at the same time pulled her in closer to him. Maka then relaxed a little and silently thanked him for saving her. Kid regained his posture and looked cautiously at Soul, who now at his shark teeth showing as he growled at him,

"My Maka."


	2. The Mighty Annoyance

(Souls POV)

That annoying sword 'The Almighty Excalibur' is still roaming around with that Hiro kid.

I growled in my head, "He thinks he can just waltz in here with a fancy weapon and steal my cool like that? This is so not cool!" I glared my crimson eyes down at the little alien. The cane-waving freak was in the middle of his incredibly long, boring life story. I need to calm down...being worked up over this was not cool either. I glanced over at my beautiful miester. She had her tree-green eyes focused on a large chapter book. Whenever I was bored (or enraptured in her pretty face), I would watch her her expression change as the story went on. If it was a horror, she would grip the book tightly and swollow deeply if the suspence was rising. Her eyes would spark with intrest if it was non-fiction, she would has a dreamy smile if it was fantasy. This time, shes reading a romance. Her porciline cheeks were colored with a light pink as she read across the line. I chuckled inwardly at her cuteness. Then I looked around and relised people where sneaking out during the freaks speech. I nudged Maka next to me, witch was returned with a annoyed look. My eyes flickered to the door then back to her. She looked back and forth then shut her book and nodded her head I smirked at her.

"Looks like Im rubing off on Miss. goody-two-shoes." I thought.

We snuck out and walked back home, its last period after all, and there was no way I was about to miss Maka's cooking.

(Hiro POV)

I watched the angel leave with that evil jerk. Why Maka Albarn, a pure bloosom, parterned up with that demonic-eyed freak like that I'll never know. I sighed and turned my attention back to my partner. Although my thoughts kept following the pretty miester.

"However, since I got Excalibur, I've shot up the popularity chart. Far past him. So why hadn't she notcied me? Isn't that what shes after?" an idea hit me like a title wave. "Since I am Hiro the Brave, I can have and do anything I want. Normally, I would be stopped by Eater whenever I try to talk or give a letter to my love...but now, he cant touch me!" an evil smile worked its way on my face. "This is perfect."

(Maka POV)

Soul and I entered the school doors to the DWMA. We stopped and stared at what we where greeted with; students were lined up on either side of the hall way.

"Probably for the Holy Sword and his technician...what's his name again? Hiro?" I thought with a shrug. We made our way into the line just in time to see the partnership march past.

"He talks a lot about being 'transformed'." I informed Soul.

"Yeah, except now he's a jack a**" Soul replied. Everyone continued going about their day, so me and soul started to head to class.

"*ahem* Miss Maka, may I speak to you in private?" Came a voice from behind me. Soul and I turned to see Hiro. I started to reply,

"Of c--"

"-sorry, but we have to get to class. I suggest you get to yours to." Soul growled from behind me. Hiro's eyes narrowed at Soul.

"Actually, the teachers don't care if I'm late, and I'm sure I could pull an excuse for Maka here. But," he smirked at Soul, "three's a crowd." Soul stepped in front of me, blocking my view. His hands were out of his pockets and he stood to his full height. This can't be good.

"Well then, I guess I'll be cutting class." I couldnt see their faces, but their wavelengths wher starting to go haywire. Hiro's had a sort of, lust to his soul, while Soul had massive anger and posseivness.

"Oh come now Soul, it's just a little chat." by now, everyone was in their classes and the hallway was silent. Soul and Hiro were having some sort of stare down...I had to stop before fist start to fly. I stepped next to Soul, they both snapped their gazes to me in suprise.

"Well, that was...intresting. However, Soul is right, I really can't be late to class." I reached behind Soul and tugged his leather jacket backward. "I really appritate the offer, but I rather be one time without an excuse." I finished with the best fake smile I could muster. Hiro closed his eyes and nodded (and was he blushing?).

"Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot your the best in the class! We must try to keep it that way after all." he smiled at me. I felt my spine crawl, something about him isnt right. He turned and walked away. But not before turning, " I'll talk to you soon Maka."

Soul stiffened beside me before turning, grabbing my wrist, and storming towards class.

(Soul POV)

"I'LL KILL HIM! I RIP HIS SCRAWNY BODY TO SHREADS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO STUFF THAT GUY IN A LOCKER FOR HIM TO GET THE MESSAGE!" I was raging in my head, not even paying attention to the EAT class. I hadn't talked to Maka since that epidemic. She was probably giving me space.

"Good...because time did nothing to ebb my hatred toward that scrawny-good for nothing- son of a b****" my brain spat. So many things were fueling my anger.

The fact that Hiro has a better weapon

He wants Maka

I have to stay with her while avoiding her

And worst if all: if this doesn't stop, I could lose Maka.

(Hiro POV)  
I couldn't stop grinning. This was too good. Not only was it too good, but it was too easy! The once great Soul Eater, barley able to stand, still had a defiant glance in his crimson eyes. I floated useing Excalibur's golden wings, only having a small cut on my cheek from a lucky shot. Soul, on the other hand, was wobbling on his good leg. He hand several cuts and bruises, his blood dripped on the ground for a large blow to the side. Not having the energy to maintain a full-arm weapon, only his fore arm was a weapon. He was standing right at the top of the steps, on the verge of passing out.

"Excelent. I'll finish him off and win the hand of Maka. I think Marie went inside for some reason, so this will be a sinch." I thought with a smirk.

"I think I'm ganna wrap this up Eater, I want to have enough time to prepare for me and Maka's date." i anounced down to him. I could see him flinch at that comment.

"You Jack***!!! She'll never date you! I won't let you!" While his voice was loud, you could hear the weakness. I smiled wickedly.

"we'll see..." I breathed. i started storing energy, mustered all I had, a propeled mysellf and the Holy energy directly at the demon. The force from my blow propelled him down the steps. I floated, as i watched his body fall down the first flight like a rag doll. Just before the second flight, his body skidded to a stop. I swopped down and landed gracefully in front of his body. He was face down with his back moving , signaling his breathing. I pointed my sword towards his head.

"I won Eater, Maka is mine." I proclaimed. I heard weak coughing and then,

"N-no...I'll never...let you...have her." He rasped. His hands were placed slowly at either side of his head as he attempted to push himself up. I growled, bringing my sword behind my head I was going to bat him with the handle, knocking him out and claiming my prize. But I was stopped by an angel's cry.

(Maka POV)

"STOP!" I cried.

\---------------------

I was studying in the library when miss Marie rushed in and told me Soul was losing a fight against the Holy Sword and his miester. I followed her as we ran though the hall way.

"That idiot!! What is he thinking?! Why would he pick a fight alone?! He better have an explanation for this!!" My heart pounded franticly at the thought of Soul getting hurt again. We came out just in time to see Hiro blast Soul down the stairs.

"No Soul!!" As I flew down the flight of stairs, Hiro brought his sword up to deliver the final blow.

\---------------------

Hiro turned around and looked at me in surprise, he smiled.

"Maka, just the lady I wanted to see! Will you go out on a date with me tonight?" He stuck his sword in the ground next to him. I was completely confused and angry.

"He beats up my partner, then asks to go out?! What is his deal?!" I shook my head and ran around him to Soul. I dropped down to my knees and placed his head on my lap.

"Soul are you ok?" I asked, slightly shaking him. His leather jacked was ripped and I could see small bits of blood. He cracked one eye open to look at me. Defeat was written all over his face. He took shaky breath,

" Maka...I'm sorry." He rasped. I was about to speak when,

"Hey! No fair! I won so I get to ask out Maka!" Hiro stomped his foot like a five year old. I froze.

"They where not..." My brain made the connections. The happiness that swelled in my heart was put a side as rage boiled my blood. I could feel a dark aura surround me as I placed Soul's head back on the ground. My eyes were hidden behind my bangs as I whipped to face Hiro. His sword had returned to it's normal(?) form and was slowly backing away. Hiro stood, to stunned to move.

"So your telling me I was your prize if you were able to win an unfair fight against my weapon?" I spat at him.

"Y-y-yes?" He gulped. I walked towards him and gave him the Maka-Chop of all time.

"I am no ones prize! I have my own opinions and my own mind! No one decides who I can and can't be with! Especially not someone like you, who uses his power to pick on those who he knows can't win against him! And even if I wasn't the prize I would never ever date anyone who hurts my weapon EVER!!" I was panting after that blow out. Hiro was still on the ground, holding his bleeding head. Marie stood by Excalibur, wide-eyed. I stomped back to Soul, throwing his arm over my shoulder and picking him off the ground.

"Ma-"

"Not another word." I hissed through clenched teeth. I lead him back home.

\--------time skip--------

Water from the shower filled the otherwise silent apartment. After finaly getting Soul to the apartment, I told him to go and take a shower while I made spagetti. I was angry at Soul for fighting without me and for fighting over me like i was some kind of object! However, now that I calmed down, I relized it was sweet of Soul to fight for me.

"Does he like me like I love him?" I blushed at the thought, howver my heart sank at the next thought, "He was probbly making sure I didnt pick some jerk, like if he was my brother not a lover." I sighed. It was already a blessing that he picked me as a patner and he put up with me. No matter how many doubts I had about his motives, the happiness in my heart contiued to grow. I heard the shower turn off followed by some shufffling. I took the first aid kit out from under to sink and placed it on the table next to a chair. The bathroom door creaked open to reavel a nervous Soul in nothing but his boxers. His cuts were clean along with all the dirt. I placed the spigetti in a bowl and put in on the table next to the kit for him and pointed down at the chair. He sheepishly walked past me and sat down. I dressed his wounds as he ate in silence. when I was done I left him to eat well I sat on the couch with a book. I will get my answer, but I want to see what he'll do first.

(Soul POV)

I unconciously ate Maka's dinner even though I wasnt hungry. I was exsausted, everything hurt, I thought I would fall asleep at the table. I couldnt sleep, not with Maka still mad. I relized I will drop everything and work like an animal just to see her smile. Thats what I was going to do, I had to apoligize and explain why I did it.

"I have to tell her how I feel, She'll never belive me if I said i did it because I didnt want her to date! If anything that will make her more mad." I was overjoyed at the fact she wouldnt date Hiro though, thats means I won and I get to ask her out.

"If she likes me back...'' I thought with a pang. i stood up and covered to bowl with plastic and stuck in the fridge for later.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered as I walked behind Maka on the couch. I walked around and knelt in front of her, I always did this if I had to share news with her or I wanted to apoligize. SHe glanced up at me before reaching for her book mark and weaging it between the pages. She placed her book beside her, then crossd her arms and looked expentely at me.

(Maka POV)

I could tell Soul was very uncofterble, he figeted and played with fingers with a slight blush.

"well umm *ahem* you see...I- I *cough* made a deal with Hiro." He stammered

"about?" I was frantic on the inside, but no matter how despreate I wanted to know the answer, I held my upset facade.

" Who ever won got to...gottoaskyouout!" He relesed a breath I didnt even know he was holding in. What I did know was his little blush, was now a full red that spread across his whole face. It took me a little bit to peice together what he said, and when i did, my face matched his.

"Does this mean he likes me back?" I looked down at him, his eyes were staring at me with a hopeful gleam. I never seen him show so much emotion, embarsement, nervousness, and hopeful. He looked so...cute! I couldn't

contain it, I started to giggle then laugh! I fell on the floor next to him.

(Soul POV)

I waited for a answer, seconds seemed like years as she was thinking. I was painfully waiting, I saw blush so that was good right? She looked down to me, I stared back nevously waiting for an answer. then she smiled! shes...giggling? Now on the floor laughing...at me? Embarsesment took over again, I was prepared to get up and leave when, she sat backup and moved closer. Her beautiful eyes were shining at me, causing my heart explode. She was closer,starting to lean in. My brain and heart threw a party as I leaned in too. Our lips touched. Sparks flew, along with all the fireworks, You could feel our souls in perfect sync. Her lips were everything and more, better than my pillow, better than my dreams. We parted, touched foreheads, and stared into each other eyes,

"I love you, you idiot." she chuckled. My heart nearly gave out.

"I love you too Maka, I love you so much." I breathed. Then I grabbed her from around her dainty waist and pulled her on my lap, we laughed togther. I grinned, wider then I ever grinned before. We fit so well together it was ecstasy.

I leaned in to her ear, " You know Maka, thanks to your sexy attitude, I technicly won." She stopped and smiled, then turned and burried her head in my neck. Entwining our fingers, She said,

"Oh yeah? Does that mean there's something you want to ask me Soul?" her warm breath tickled my neck. I squeazed her tight.

"Maka, would you do me the honor, and the pleasure, of going on a date with me?" I asked. She made a humming noise, like she's thinking, then repiled with,

"On one condition." she stated. I stiffend.

"And that would be?" I asked, curios.

"You have to be my boyfriend." she stated matter-of-factly. If I thought my smile could get any wider I was wrong, I wanted to dance and anounce my happiness to the world and rub it in Hiro's ugly face. I put a finger under her chin and brought it to face me before smashing my lips on hers again. When we parted I answered,

"Deal."


	3. Summer by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet

Every summer, a little boy with white hair and crimson eyes, would go with his vacation home with his family. Being part of a wealthy family, his vacation home was almost as grand as his real house. It was three floors made out of marble. The mansion was located at the bottom of the hill with a beautiful lake front view. Normally this would upset the boy, for, he doesn't enjoy being with his family that much. However, this was his silver lining in his seemingly dark life because after they were settled he would run up the hill;located behind the house.It didn't matter how hot, cold, or wet the weather was. It didn't matter how long it had to take. It didn't matter if his family tried to keep him away. He would always run up the hill where a little log cabin stood. That's not what he was after, he was after the little girl who lived there. She had emerald eyes, sandy blonde hair in cute pig-tails, a brain that can out smart any scientist, and she had the little boy's heart. No matter how long winter seemed to drag on, he would wait to run up the hill and see the girl who lived on the hill by the lake.


	4. Changed for the Better

All the girls sat on their sleeping bags in a semi-circle around the fire place. Liz had urgently invited them all to a sleep over, she said it was important. Kid's large mansion was quiet, considering all the boys were (technically) out of the house.

"Ok, so I called you all here for a major girl talk." She leaned in while clutching the pillow on her lap. Patty nodded eagerly next to her sister. Maka groaned.

"Liz-"

"I know what your going to say, 'not having a nail file isn't urgent' . " Liz glared at the blonde miester, but than continued to look at the rest of the girls.

"This is something I wanted everyone's opinion on." She started. Tsubaki and Maka shared skeptical looks. She huffed, not pleased with how her friends responded to her 'urgent message'.

"It's about our boyfriends." With that, she smirked as her friends whipped to face her.

Outside, a tree was bobbing and weaving at the massive weight a certain four boys were giving it.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Kid murmured while shifting on a branch. The branch below him was a very disoriented Crona. Above was Soul, who was drooling at his emerald-eyed girlfriend. At the top was Black*Star, duct tape slapped over his mouth.

"I don't know how to deal with spying on girls..." Crona whined.

"Will you be quiet! It's getting good!" Soul hissed down to them. He had been reluctant about the whole thing, he wanted to spend some alone time with Maka being the 'cuddle monster' he is... But now he wanted to know this 'urgent girl talk'.

Inside,

"Have you noticed that the guys have changed since we started dating them?" Liz asked. Maka and Tsubaki nervously glanced at each other. All the boys scooted closer Maka scooted in

"Whatya mean?" She almost whispered. Liz straightened up and smiled.

"It's nothing bad, it's just-"

"Like Kid!" Patty scooted in too. At the mention of his name Kid scooted closer. They all looked at Patty.

"Before Kid and sissy were together, Kid threw a fit at everything asymmetrical! But now, thanks to my big sister, he just grumbles about it until sissy distracts him!" She explained with a smile. Now it's Tsubaki's turn to lean in,

"Oooo Liz, how do you distract Kid?" She said with a seductive gleam. Liz's face lit up while Maka lightly swatted Tsubaki's arm.

"Tsubaki!" Maka's face was also covered in blush. Snickering could be heard from a tree.

"Kid you sly dog..." A blue-haired monkey teased.

"Black*Star! What happened to your duct tape?!" Kid whisper-yelled.

"I still have my hands...I won't say anything don't worry." He whispered down to them.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" The scythe pushed through gritted teeth.

Take Patty for example," Tsubaki started.

"Yeah! Patty's bubbly-ness is rubbing off on Crona! He laughs and smiles more." tsubaki stated. Liz wrapped an arm around her giggling sisters shoulders. The boy on the lowest branch blushed the same color as his hair.

"And then theres SoMa..." liz purred toward Maka. Both maka and soul lit up the same color.

"So-Soma?" Maka studered.

"oh sure, it took a painfully long time for you two to hook up." Tsubaki stated.

"The whole school even came up with your shipping name!" Patty squealed.

"And now," Liz dramatically placed the back of her hand on her fore-head and lean against Tsubaki.

"It's finally happened! The moment you announced your relationship you could hear all the shippers rejoice in celebration!!!" she awed, looking like she was remembering the moment now. Maka's blush darkened to almost a purple; while Soul's face blended with his eyes. The boys smirked at the demon scythe.

" I was that obvious? So uncool..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Well what about Tsubaki?! Her and her 'God'?!" Maka flustered. Liz sat up straight like nothing happened.

"Oh don't even get me started on our new Goddess." Liz rolled her eyes. Tsubaki's cheeks were colored with a cute pink. They giggled until,

"THATS RIGHT! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW GODDESS!! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THEM ALL!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" A blue-haired idiot bellowed. Followed by:

"Black*star! You idiot!!" Soul yelled at him. Kid face-palmed. All girls ran to the large window. Black*star was at the very top, yelling about him and his Goddess. However, the rest of the boys had a very pale face staring in fear at their, now pissed, girlfriends.

"KID I WILL SHOT YOU!!"

"SOUL EATER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GETTING THE MAKA-CHOP OF THE CENTURY!!"

"HAHAHA! HIII CRONA!!"

"BLACK*STAR! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU FALL!"

As predicted, the branch Star was standing on snapped. The blue monkey fell onto the crimson-eyed scythe, which snapped his branch. They fell on the young shinigami, catching Crona, and lastly flopping to the cold hard ground. They were all tangled at the bottom of the tree with a groan of pain and annoyance from all of them. A small *click* snapped them back to the situation at hand. They all swallowed as they slowly turned their attention to their girlfriends. It was there worst nightmare: Liz was pointing Patty down at them, Maka hand a hard cover Encyclopedia in each hand, and Tsubaki had several ninja stars. All pointing at the (very terrified) group of boys out side their window.

"CRAP! RUN! BAIL! BOOK IT! SCAT!" Black*Star shot off the top of the pile as the rest of them untangled them selfs from the dog-pile.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!" Soul howled as he bolted after Star followed by Kid and Crona. After seeing them disappear down the street.

"Well that was something..." Liz commented.

"I thought it was kinda funny." Tsubaki answered.

"No matter how much they changed They're still idiots." The meister drawled. All the girls shared the same thought:

"But they're our idiots."


	5. Love for a Hockey Player

(Maka POV)

"Excuse me, it's time for us to practice." I turned and my eyes meet crimson. I had to choke down a squeal, though I couldn't stop red hue from covering my checks.

"Of course I'm sorry." I turned and skated off.

Every Saturday I go and practice figure skating with Tsubaki, and every Saturday the hockey team gets the ice after us. We usually stay and watch the practice until there's five minuets left (gives us enough time to escape). We had also both grew crushes on two of the players. Tsubaki had already got off before me and she was eagerly waiting for her player to skate on. She looked at me when I walked up.

"OOOOO Maka...did a certain someone talk to her skater crush?" She purred at me. Causing me to blush and nod. I sat next to her and started to undo my skates. My player was #42, a right defender. He had white hair that stuck out of the holes at the top of his helmet, red eyes that were always on the puck, and sharp teeth that never failed to rip apart his mouth-guard.(don't ask me how I know that). Tsubaki was in love with the center, #1. He had even spiker hair than my player, but his was a light blue color that went well with his aqua eyes. We sat and watched until the practice was just about over. After changing out of our black leotard, white skirt, and skin-colored tights, We packed our small duffle bags with our skates and walked out.

"You know Maka, we should be practicing more if we wanna make the team." Tsubaki said. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can practice on the lake, then come here on Saturdays." I thought.

"Ok that sounds great! I'll meet you there after school tomarrow ok?"

"Yep!" I Chirped. After walking for a while Tsubaki let out a small chuckle.

I glanced at her, she blinked at me.

"Oh didn't think you heard...I was just thinking that we don't know anything about them, for all we know they could have girlfriends! Heck, we don't even know their names..." She sounded like she was talking to her self. What's worse, she was right. We've practically devoted ourselves to people we know absolutely nothing about! They could be total jerks! I sighed.

"It's just a small crush, it's not like we're ever going to meet them." I mumbled.

"That's true." She mumbled back.

We walked in silence; consumed by our thoughts.

"I have to practice, I need that money! I can't be sidetracked by feelings..."

(Soul POV)

"Damn, missed them again..." I mumbled while scratching my sweaty hair.

"Yo Soul! Why are you so obsessed with her? You don't know anything about her!" My blue-haired friend called.

"I could ask you the same thing..." I grumbled as I skated passed him and out the door. He skated out after me and followed me to the locker room

"Well at least the tall one's hot...that flat girls got nothing to look at, only legs, an ass maybe." That was the last straw. I whipped around and punched his helmet with my glove.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry...geez." He continued undressing.

"You have the black haired girl, and I claim the cute one." I growled.

"Deal." He grinned. I zipped up my bag,

"See you at the lake."

(Maka POV)

I walked side by side with Tsubaki towards the frozen lake. It was five minutes from my house over a hill; didn't take long to get there. The ice was prefect, not to wet, not skated on, no snow. Just perfect. I wore a short navy blue skirt with thick tan tights, on top was a baggy red sweater. Tsubaki wore a light blue sweater with tight long sleeves, along with black long-johns. We skated around, not even 30 min., when we heard a

"YAHOO!!" We froze and looked at each other. Tsubaki looked at me with a huge smile and pink cheeks.

"Hey Maka, you don't think yours-"

"Black*star shut up!" Another, unforgettable voice shouted. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as well.

"Let's just pretend we don't notice them. We don't want to look desperate. Besides, I really need that prize money." I whispered to Tsubaki, who nodded. I could feel his red eyes staring at me as they skated around to practice. I shook my head to clear it and focus on my next-important-move.

(Soul POV)

"That's not...holy crap it is! What luck!!" I glanced over at Black*Star who looked like he shared the same thought. Black*Star grinned as he made his way to the twirling black-haired girl. I skated towards green-eyes. All the pucks and sticks abandoned. She started skating at breakneck speed, leaped up in the air and gracefully landing backwards, ending with a twirl. I was stuck an awe. She was beautiful. I cockily skated by her. She immediately stopped at the sight of me, a red hue covered her cheeks.

"Hey Stalker." A played it cool. She was so cute, her face was like a tomato.

"I am no stalker!" she huffed at me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" I glanced towards the giggling Japanese girl and my flirty blue-haired friend.

"Guess he made a move already...my turn." Turned back towards the sputtering blonde.

"Yes really! We just...stay to watch how you...skate?" She fidgeted.

"Far to cute." My arrogant nature got the best of me. I skated closer so we were practically nose to nose.

"Soooo you like the way I skate huh? Gotta say...I think you skate pretty cool too." I had to fight the pink from flooding my cheeks.

"Y-yea, yea." She looked nervous. I grinned at her. She smiled back, standing straighter. I stood up too, both gloved hands on the nub of my stick to lean on.

"How about coming to our game tomorrow? I would love to see you two being our cheerleaders." I smirked at her, proud that I made her giggle.

"We would love to."

They never missed a game or practice, and never failed to wear jerseys:

Girlfriend 42

Girlfriend 1


	6. Good and Evil

(Maka POV)

Tap Tap Tap

I glanced towards the window, and rolled my eyes.

Soul Evans

Or as he is now, Soul eater. My 'arch nemesis' and boyfriend. I got up and opened the window.

"Soullll I have to study!" I whined at him, giving him my famous pout. He laughed at this, showing his dangerous shark-teeth.

"Come on bookworm, it's two days away! At least let me in..." He grinned at me. I scoffed with a smile and moved out of the way from him to come through. Soul rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head, and floated in. He was still in his criminal attar; a black body suit that clung tightly to his muscles. Crimson gloves and knee-high boots with a belt filled with all sorts of gadgets. He gently plopped down on my bed and watched me plop down at my desk.

"Can you change out of you costume?" I asked while looking at the window for anyone who may have saw the city's most wanted go in here. He huffed, but obliged. Black ooze started pooled on to him out of a long scar across his torso. The black liquid covered him completely before evaporating off him; all traces vanished. He was left in his Soul Evans outfit: a leather jacket with an orange shirt and long beige pants topped off with my old black head band. I smiled and walked over to him. Placing one hand on his other check, I brought his head closer to me for a soft kiss on the cheek after whispering 'good boy'. Even if he didn't think I knew, I saw the bright pink that covered his cheeks while he grinned at me. I tried to continue my studies but,

"Maakkkaaaaa I'm boorrreddd." The villain wailed. I turned to give him a smart remark, only to interrupted with a kiss. She melted into the kiss, and parted when air was needed.

"Come on book-worm, I'll steal something if I have to...besides Star says there's a drive in movie playing!" The evil-doer grinned at me. I huffed and turned around.

"Alright soul..." I sighed

"Yes! I knew you could resisted such a cool villain." He laughed. I blushed and stood up to get ready.

"But I better be home by midnight! I mean it Evans! 12 o'clock!" I tried to growl but I have to admit I was excited... Soul changed this goody-two-shoes into a hero who sneaks out. Ha ha! take that Tsubaki! I was all set in a black sweatshirt with a white skull (curtsy of Soul Evans) and ripped skinny jeans and some flats. Soul was back in his costume grinning at me with slight drool.

"Shall we?"

I nodded and allowed a bright bright flash to glow from the center. I glowed until I was fully changed in my hero suit. I gold leotard with white trim, matching the elbow-length gloves and the knee high boots. A white skirt and a short cape, both with gold trim. I heard Soul make a 'pfft' noise.

"what?"

"You still have your cape, capes aren't cool Maka." He grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes.

\---------time skip-----

We flew low among the buildings. I had my to balled fist held straight out in front of my while soul had his hands at his side. the drive-inn movie theater was glowing in the distance.

"Hey Maka look" i followed soul's eyes and landed on the tall black building of Death Inc. He grinned at the blush that dappled my face. I smiled back,

"how's the evil lair going?"

"not as cool as your apartmant, espaialy not after you and the blue haired ninja blew it up..." we laughed

Ill never forget the look on his face when we told him this was all planned. Even if we took it to far. that building was the lair of Soul Eater. I was being "held captive" by him, if you know what i mean ;). When that blue haired monkey came and interrupted us. We had to play it out so he wouldn't suspect anything. Even though after (a major shock) we find out that the Godly hero was dating the shadow witch (my best friend Tsubaki).

"Yo Maka!" i snapped out of my train of thought to look at Soul. he was floating with his arms crossed. after the confused look. he 'tsk' and rolled his eyes,

"I swear one day youll fly right through a building one day and not even notice." i gave him one of my cute pouts

"will not!" i huffed like a four year old, this caused him to grin.

"Then i guss you wanted to skip the movie?"he pointed down. we were right above it, well, he was i was alittle farther.

"I mean, i dont mind...we could always do something more fun." he waggled his eyebrows at me. i flew to him and smirked before sharing a kiss. It was nice, floating up in the sillute of the moonlight a calm warm night. We were opposites, he was like a black raven and I was a white dove. Thank God, opposites attract. We fell for each other hard agaist all rules and likelyhood. I finally managed to hold his head back to murmer,

"something excited like our first date would be way better than a movie.'' He grinned wide at me

"what have i done, i turned my goody-two shoes into something so scandalous. Ill have to punish you." he leaned in to kiss me but i was already a few feet away

"sorry sweetie! Its your turn to be the hero! Catch me if you can!" with that i zoomed off, weaving through skyskrapers and under bridges. with a very determained villan on my tail.


	7. Brother Approves

Soul slammed the laptop closed, but it did nothing to silence the laughter rising from the speakers.

"Damn him." Soul muttered.

"I can still hear you little brother." Said the computer.

Wes was on Skype claiming he wanted to 'catch up' when really the moron just wanted to poke fun at the young scythe.

Soul growled at the small device before trudging towards the bath room, Wes's laughter following him. Meanwhile, his girlfriend Maka had just exited the room wearing his t-shirt and wrapped in a large fuzzy blanket.

She headed towards the kitchen to make a warm cup-o-tea. She spotted souls lap-top on the table.

"Well, if were not doing anything, aamight as well study..."

She mumbled. She opened the lap-top only to come face to face with....Soul?

No that's not Soul...photoshop Soul? The picture looked like Soul only with a more lean and matured face. Maka tilted her head to the side as she started intensely at the picture. The Soul(?) in the picture copied her as tilled his head too.

"Gahh!" Maka squawked before falling off the chair.

"Uhh...miss? Are you alright?" A deep voice came from the speakers. Maka stood up and was about to say something before the kettle screamed at her. She ran to in to shut it of before carefully going back to the laptop. She placed the stoop up right. She sat down facing the strange man, but refused to look him in the eye.

"Ahem, would by any chance be Maka?" His voice was deep and rich. It caused a pink hue to form across her cheeks.

"Y-yes" damn her stuttering. Only Soul would be able to do that to her.

"Are you sure? I find it hard to believe someone as adorable as yourself is dating my rebellious brother."

Maka blinked, ignoring the now red hue, "brother?"

"Oh!" He sits up straight,"where are my manners, my name is Wesly Evans." He smiled showing off normal teeth. Maka started to giggled. Wes tilted his head again, white bangs falling out of his red eyes.

"Did I say something funny?" Maka giggled and waved her hand.

"It's just, you talk so proper but look like Soul. I could never imagine him speaking like that." She continued to laugh, along with Wes too. She stopped and put on a smile.

"But yes, my name is Maka Albarn and I am Soul's girlfriend and miester." The pixels gave away a pink blush on Wes's cheeks. He smiled back.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Maka. I can see why my brother is head over heels in love with you." Wes leaned back in a large rolling chair and crossed his arms.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed he managed to get you. Your all he talks about and I'm sure it took him a while to work up the nerve to-"

"HEY!"

They both turned to see Soul enraged in the door way. A towel wrapped around his waist as water dripped from his hair. His face was as red and his eyes, similar to Maka.

"Hello little brother!" Wes practically sang.

"I was thinking, how about thanksgivi-"

Soul slammed the computer shut before picking it up and hurling it out the window.

Maka gave him a quick peck on the cheek before finally getting her cup of tea.

"Damn him."


	8. Happy Halloween

"Now remember Black*Star, what did we say?"

"Even though I'm going to surpass god...I can't prove my godliness to the pumpkins by smashing them."

"Very good!" Tsubaki beamed at the pouting assassin. The gang decided it was time for some pumpkin picking, and better yet, that got a discount if going as a couple. (Black*Star finally got his act together in time) Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona came early to find the 'most symmetrical' pumpkin. Soul and Maka walked in front of the ninja couple swinging their entwined hands.

"I don't understand why you kitties didn't let me just make you pumpkins." Blair huffed from atop Soul's head.

"Because that would break tradition and take the spirit out of it." Maka smiled up at Blair who just rolled her eyes. Soul smirked up at the cat.

"You heard the lady, I'm gonna crave the coolest pumpkin ever!"

They ignored a certain assassin hollering 'not as cool as my godly pumpkin'.

\--------time skip-------

A tall white pumpkin was dumped into a red wagon. Soul sighed at loss of wight and stretched his muscles.

"Soul!" .

He looked towards his pretty girlfriend. She looked absolutely adorable in his old jacket; the yellow sleeves stretched passed her tiny hands, while the black almost completely engulfed her red skirt. He pulled the cart over.   
"What's wrong love? Can't pick up the big bad pumpkin?"She puffed out her pink cheeks.

"I can so Soul" her foot stamped childishly. She pointed down at a small orange pumpkin.

"Its still stuck on the vine and I need your help to cut it!" She leaned in closed so their noses could bump together as she blinked her big green eyes. This never failed to cause Soul's heart to beat faster and pump blood to his cheeks. He kissed her on the nose and leaned down with a now bladed hand. He plopped in into their little wagon. One hand holding pulling the cart, the other intwined with her dainty hand, they walked towards the check out.

"OII LET ME GO!!! ILL SURPASS ALL OF YOU AND YOUR PUMPKINS!!!

"Nyaaaa! You Interputed Blair and her kitties!"

The love birds turned and saw a very large muscular man carring Black*Star by the back of his shirt and the other massive hand gripped Blair from around her waist. Tsubaki was asking the man to put them down.

"Ha! Its a good thing they dont know we're with them. Right Ma-" His blonde haired lover was already in front of the large man glaring up at him. Soul dragged a hand down his face and sighed. He wheeled the cart to the counter, asked them to hold onto it. then went to join the argument.

"so much for a normal picking...Ah well, normal is'nt cool anyway.


	9. WWI

WWI has officially came to an end

The streets were filled with the roaring cheers of all of death city. The proud, the Heroes, the defenders, the soldiers, were matching home through the crowded streets. They stood like a train, all dressed in the same uniform with bandages wrapped around their battle wounds. Lord death, leader of this section, nodded in response to the solute.

"It was a great battle, you all made me, and your country, very proud. I know the war will always be inside of you, but I hope you continue on with family and friends like you once did. Carry on the pride of an American hero!" He announced. The crowds applause could be heard with the rest of the country's rejoice. The soldiers scattered to find their loved ones. A woman, in her mid-twenties franticly scanned the crowd for her fiancé. He promised he would come back. There wasn't a yellow letter...unless it got there. Fear gripped her heart, but she pushed it down. He has to be here. Her green eyes searched for a cloud of white hair, or ruby eyes. She was starting to get nervous. Were is he? Is he even here?

A familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso pulling her into a warm hug.  
"Maka..." a voice. His voice! Tears pricked her eyes as she laced her fingers over his.   
"Soul" it rolled off the tongue with love. She leaned into him, letting their happy tears mix together before rolling to the ground.   
"I missed you so much!" The young woman turned and leaped into her lovers arms. The newly reunited couple spun around a little, lips tightly clasped. Soul set her down and broke the kiss, but not allowing them to stray an inch away from hers.   
"I missed you to. I thought about you the whole time is was gone, you where the only thing that kept me going." He murmured in between kisses. His arms squeezed her tighter. Maka push him slightly. This cause the soldiers eyes to snap up in surprise.   
"What happend Maka? What's wrong?" Many things scared him during the War. But nothing scared him more than what could be happening with Maka. Maybe she got sick? What if she died? Left? Cheated? Moved on?! She was always on his mind.   
Maka laughed at his anxious expression. She gave him a reassuring kiss; while moving his hand under her shirt to rest over the warm bulge. He broke the kiss to look, wide-eyed, at her stomach. He came from behind and didn't get a good look at the small bulge under her white shirt.   
"Maka..." He felt his eyes get glassy, and a smile crept on to his face.   
"She's a little trouper, just like her daddy." Soul let the tears fall as he dropped to his knees and kissed her warm belly.   
"I bet she'll be just as beautiful as her mother."  
Maka dropped to the ground with him. Lips pressed together hands resting over their new baby girl.


	10. I'm Here

Soul's sad eyes drifted around the auditorium. It looked so empty, even if only half of the student population was missing. A very important half. Soul sat in between Tsubaki and Liz, Patty being next to Liz, Black*Star the other side. Lord death was standing on stage facing the depressed students; explaining what they think happened and why. Even if no one was really listening. Soul clenched his jaw.

"If they already know what happened why are we all just sitting around?! We should be out there! Hunting down the witch who managed to take my Miester away!"

It shocked all of death city to the very core. In the time span of on night, all miesters had disappeared from their homes without a trace. (With the exception of Crona and Black*star). Lord Death finally pulled up the battle plans, along with a clear view of our target. A witch called Echo, the bat witch. She used an echo that called forth all who could sense it using soul perception. She was going to drain their blood and use their souls for a high powered cannon, capable of killing a Shinigami, or destroying all of death city. Her hide out is a castle inside of a mountain. All of the weapons were at the edge of their seats, weapons out, waiting to go.

"We leave tonight!" Lord deaths masculine voice rose above all the yells of approval. Soul leaped out his seat and barged through the crowd, towards his home to pack. Images of her flashing through his mind. He could practily hear her cheering him on

"Don't worry Maka, I'm coming."

\----------time skip------

The battle was a long and grueling. Soul(now being a death-scythe) had to stay with death-scythe and Lord death, to take care of the powerful witch. Soul also was inexperienced when it came to fighting without a meister,unlike Spirit. Thus, Soul had to be wielded by lord death.

It was terrible.

Deaths hand were cold and hard (which was surprising considering there plush appearance) he missed Maka's warm delicates hands. Soul was also trying to be in sync with Maka, while resonating with Lord Death.

It was terrible.

The second he sliced through that wicked woman, her purple soul glowing, he rushed out of deaths hands and headed towards his miester. Base camp was at the very bottom of the mountain, making Soul have to dash down to see her. Despite feeling drained, cuts and bruises throbbing, he ran-full tilt sprint-down to the base to see his beloved Miester. He skidded to a stop when he saw a flash of blue hair.

"BLACK*STAR!!" He whipped around surprised. He was carrying Kim, Tsubaki was soothing crying Jackie. The second he saw Souls panicked expression he shifted Kim a little before pointing to left.

"In the back of the big red tent, Nygus can show you once you get in there." Soul nodded before speeding off again.

Soul burst through the tent.

"Maka!!" He shouted, only to be harshly shushed by Miss Marie. Nygus beckoned him with a nodded towards the back.

"Maka is on critical condition, along with Kid." She started. Though Nygus never admitted it, she was uneasy around the young death scythe. Especially when it came to Maka. She chose her words carefully.

"As you know she has an angel soul, her and kid's Shinigami soul were very...valuable. So as you will tell, they're worse off than-"

"Is she ok?" His voice was crisp, almost forced. Nygus looked up at the death-scythe with calculating eyes, only to meet red pools of desperation.

"Please, I just have to know of she's alright." His words were forced, they held back sorrow. A small smile formed under the nurses bandages. Under all that, he always cared.

"It will take a while, but she will certainly pull through. I mean, you know how strong she is." Nygus closed her eyes as her smile widened a little. She opened a flap that lead to a small room in the back. Soul had a sad smile, before letting out a small 'yeah' and entering the room. It was split in half Maka to the right, Kid to the left. Soul assumed Liz and Patty where.

Soul sat down next to her, Nygus mentioned something about waking up soon...but she looked s-she looked so... He couldn't finish that sentence without shedding a tear.

"She will make it. She's Maka. My Maka. She'll pull through, she has to."

He kept on thinking this, but even so...tears started to fall. His hand, which was entertwined with hers, tightened.

"I'm sorry Maka, I'm so, so sorry...Maka." he whispered between tears

"Why Soul?"

His head snapped up. Maka tired eyes started back at him. Her green eyes dull, her skin pale. Nun the less, she had her smile. That smile. Oh did he love that smile.  
"Maka!" he tackled her and wrapped her in a hug. He heard a weak giggle.   
"Miss me Soul?" She ran her fingers through his soft hair.   
"Maka Maka Maka Maka" he mumbled her name through tears, it was music to his ears. He buried his head in her neck, breathed in her scent, and pulled her chest against his. Their hearts beat in harmony. Soul's instincts started driving, he almost lost her, why not tell her? Better yet, why not show her? He pushed away, before slamming their lips together. Maka squeaked in surprise, blinked, then kissed back. Her eyes slipping closed, and a hand to cup his cheek. They parted and touched foreheads.   
"Maka I love you, I love you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't protect-mmfff!"   
Her soft lips were on his once again. His tears were dried, and she felt like she could run for miles. Niether of them had to say anything, they understood. And Liz understood how much this makeout video would crush Soul's fan girls.


	11. Inseparable

Stein rolled his eyes at the struggling scythe.   
This was getting ridiculous. The weapon was sawing at the leather straps that gripped his torso. He didn't even notice Stein standing in the door way.   
The pair had gotten themselves injured during their most recent mission. So they were now in care. However, this proved to be difficult considering Soul "absolutely can not sleep without Maka". First he got up and crawled in her bed...while ripping out the IV. After chaining souls hands to the bedpost, maka crawled in his bed, successfully re-opening a wound. After they were both chained, soul managed to drag their beds together ripping out the IV, and knocking over the heart monitor.

Now they strapped him to the bed and moved her down the hall. However the persistent scythe would probably bust through walls to find his lover. (He had already ripped a stitch).  
"Soul" stein put his hand up, halting the kids escape plan. He walked over and unstrapped the leather restraints.   
"Stay" he glared down, soul grumbled something but made no attempt to move. Stein rolled his eyes and walked down the hall towards the miesters room. He unlocked the hand chuff and picked up the tiny girl. The moment the lovers made eye contact. They opened their arms towards each other. When stein didn't move right away. Maka looked up and him and tugged on his shirt, and Soul let out a very uncool whine. Stein sighed and placed Maka in the weapons arms. He watched as they cuddled, kissed, cooed, and all mushy couple things.   
"They act like they haven't seen each other in years" he rubbed his forehead "those two and inseparable"


	12. Merry Christmas

The gang hid from the snow in Maka and Souls apartment. The fire place roared as the ate holiday cookies and drank hot cocoa. Everyone was enjoying their time, except for Liz and Patty. They both shared an irritated glare towards the "I swear to god we're not dating" pair; who is nun-other than soul and maka. Maka sat on souls lap, a large maroon blanket tied them even closer. They were talking, soul grinned as he said something that made Maka giggle. It irked her how close they were to dating, they looked like they were going to rip each other's clothes off any minute! Patty just rolled her eyes then glanced at Liz. She glanced back. They nodded.   
"Black*Star can you hand me that please?" Liz questioned in a sweet voice (something that went completely unnoticed by the pair, who were in their own little world).   
"This thingy?" He picked up Blair's cat toy. It was a stick with a long sting leading to a bell. Maka had put a mistletoe on the end of it to decorate. Liz snatched the prize.   
"Bingo!" She snickered. She leaned towards them and dangled the kiss-plant over their heads.   
"Guyyyysss" liz purred. They stopped and glanced over at her. She watched with amusement as both their eyes trailed along her arm, down the string, and to the home-made mistletoe. Their faces glowed like Rudolph's nose. And after they glanced at each other...they turned purple. Black*Star busted out laughing. Kid, Liz, and Taubaki started chanting,  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"   
The two started sputtering   
"I-I really don't think..."  
"This-this so isn't cool."   
Liz rolled her eyes,   
"Oh for Death's sake! PATTY!"   
Patty slithered from behind them, a mad grin stretched across her face. One hand had the back of Soul's head, the other Maka's.   
"CHRISTMAS KISS B*TCHES!" and with that, she forced their heads together and (awkwardly) smushed their lips together. Maka's eyes slipped closed, quickly followed by Soul. Patty let go so they were able to fix themselves. Maka's hand gripped Soul's shirt. Soul pulled Maka close. Their lips mingled, and Cheers were being shared as Liz fist-bumped Patty and crossed her arms.   
"It's about time!" The two finally separated and stared into each other's eyes, both panting slightly and both having a large smile.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." The scythe rested is forehead against his miester's. She smiled.   
"I never thought you would..."   
He pulled her in tighter.   
"If he's mean to you, that means he likes you" he mumbled into the crown of her head. Liz smirked at Maka. That's something she constantly teased Soul about and repeated to Maka.   
Maka just smiled and nuzzled in his chest.   
"Merry Christmas Soul, I love you."   
"Merry Christmas...Angel."


	13. Pregnant Maka

He loved his wife, he really did!

he knew she couldnt help it. he knew what would happen after he twirled her around the room and kissed her warm tummy....that didnt mean he was estactic about being at the store at 2 in the morning. And for what? Pickles.

Pickles!!

Deathsythe Soul Eater Evans, with is bed-head and all, was at the 24 hour supermarcket at 2 in the morning, buying his miester pickles. Why you ask? well its quite simple really,

after being shacken from his sleep, he turned towards his beloved wife.

"whazz happen?"

"I require pickles."

"huh?" he had just been woken up, so he didnt think he heard right...pickles? he sat up and rubbed some sleep out his eyes. She was already facing him with her arms crossed and a pout that meant she was serious about wanting something.

"But love, it 2 in-" he lerched backwards as she leaned in close. With the look of satan himself and the voice that scared even the god of death,

"Pickles."

And so, he was now out on his bike, at two thirty in the morning on his way home with a jar of pickles in hand.

\------------------

"Get ready to push Maka."

Stein peaked from in between her legs. Soul sat, his hand already bruised, throughly encouraging his wife. Twins, both girls. Girl number one was already out getting checked over by Nigus. However, girl number two was being stuborn (just like her mother) and refused to come out. After seven long agonizing minutes, she was out. The opposite of her sister, She had a tuff of white hair like her father and green eyes like her mother. Her twin had sandy blond hair with bright crimson eyes, both (sturcture wise) looked like Maka. Soul and Maka kissed with love

"Im so proud of you." he mumbled against her lips. She just smiled.

The gazed down at the little ones who now rested in their mothers arms.

\-----------------

"Just just take her!"   
"I don't know how!"   
"This is how you learn, Soul."   
"Love, I really think you should have-"  
"Take her."  
She was glaring again, but it was tired and full of love and humor. How could he say no to her? He can't.   
He cradled the little baby in his arms as if she were made of glass. The same crimson eyes reflected back at him with curiosity as she waved a fist at him. He felt (extremely cool and manly) tears mist eyes as he gazed down at her.   
They decided to name the oldest Angel and the youngest Yūki.   
He promised to protect his angel, but now he swears with all his soul, he will make sure all three angels are safe and cared for.   
"That's going to take a lot of work..."  
He gazed at his sleeping beauties and thought,  
"It is totally worth it."  
\-------------  
The oldest one has white hair and green eyes, the youngest has blonde hair and red eyes.   
Yūki means bravery in Japanese (google translate)

Hope you enjoyed this Innuendos_

-thefluffyotaku


	14. Death's Oak Tree

"Maka! MMMAAAKKAAA! where is she?" Soul contiued calling his girlfriend, wandering aimlessly throughout the park in the center of town.

"Geez you fall asleep for TWO FRIGGIN MINUTES! MAKA!! C'mon Maka where are you!? Come out!"

he would never admit it out loud, but this scared him more than anything. to lose her, would mean the end of the world for him because she is his world. He's extremely over-protective of her. This also makes him extremely paranoid (with the "what ifs") witch is why he's determined to find her.

"would be helpful if I knew where to look..."

He suddenly snapped his head up, blinked, and facepalmed.

"Im an idiot." He mumbled. Why had he been dragged here in the first place? To see a tree. Not just any tree, Death's Tree. It was a mighty Oak with a trunk as thick as a house, It would tower over their apartment building by a few meters. That's the whole reason they came here in the first place. He ran towards the wooden monster.

Death's Oak casted a shadow over Soul as he looked up it, searching for any sign of blonde hair.   
"Maka?" He called up it. A giggle returned to him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding  
"Geez Maka, you scared the daylights out of me" she was suddenly dangling in front of him, upside down, long legs hanging her down. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.   
"Come on let's go." He grinned and turned to walk.   
"NO!"  
And with that, she disappeared into the thick lush leaves.   
"Maaaakkkkkaaaa" Soul groaned up into the tree.   
No answer. Soul huffed and crossed his arms.   
"I'm not playing this game."   
Still no answer.   
He growled.   
"FINE!" He started to climb up the tree into the thick branches.   
"GAAHH!" The world was all of a sudden dark.   
"Maka..." He cursed while pushing his headband off his eyes and back on his forehead. Giggling was heard over the sound of rustling leaves. New determination surfaced as well as the thrill of the hunter and his game.   
"I'll trap her!" he grinned.   
The trap consisted of, his yellow jacket laid sprawled on the branch below, as Soul waited, ready to pounce.  
Maka sat on a branch way up high. Her legs were carefully tucked in, a hand covered her mouth trying to suppress her giggles. After waiting for what seemed like hours, she thought Soul left.   
"He wouldn't leave." She mentally scoffed, "He's too paranoid" still...  
She thought it would be ok to take a look around. She crept along the branch, silent like Blair taught her, and searched for any signs of her boyfriend.  
"His jacket!" Maka peaked at the yellow jacket safely from behind the green leaves. Her soul perception informed her that his Soul was anxiously waiting for her. Maka smiled at his intentions.  
"How cute!" Maka climbed up and around to the back of Soul.   
"Where is she?" The weapon refused to take is eyes off the yellow jacket. Suddenly his soul spiked as the wave-length of his love was close.   
"This is it!" He bunched his muscles, and...  
"GOTCHA!" a force propelled them off the branch and he tumbled down onto his coat.   
"Oww." Soul's jacket did nothing to lessen the pain.   
"Ha! Thought you could out smart me? But I won!" A voice proudly declared.   
He cracked his Crimson eye open to look at his attacker (who was straddling him). Now, normally, he would say some witty/cool comment; but, his breath was caught in his throat. He was speechless. The sun the dappled her hair caused it to glow golden, and her eyes were as green as the leaves around them. She smirked at him and leaned in for a quick kiss.   
"I saw right through your little trap with the help of my gift." She stayed close enough for their noses to brush. Both her hands rested on his checks, while his hands found their way around her waist. They looked at each other lovingly, sharing a few kisses here and there, and just laid with each other. Both soulmates enjoying the gentle spring breeze high up in Death's Oak Tree.


	15. Twins!!

" I'm gonna get ya!" Papa Soul grinned as he heard his little angels _giggle_. Angel and Yukī were now walking, talking, and playful. They were also just as intelligent as Maka, now fully understanding how to play hide-and-seek. However, they did not comprehend that they should hide in **different** places. Angel was smart(er) and always chose to hid in the back of the lower cabinet. Yukī, oh Yukī, always hid in the oven. Soul sighed. What was a father to do? He chose to grab Angel first, considering she was the hardest.   
"Where did Angel go?" He said louder than normal (with obvious bafflement in his voice as to why he can not find her)   
_Giggling_ was heard.   
"Is she in **here**?" Soul opened the fridge. "Nope!" He shut it.   
Muffled _giggling_.   
He looked at the cabinets, not bothering to hide a smile. He crept towards the door that hid his little Angel.   
"Is she in," his fingers grasped the thin handle. "Here!" He threw the cabinet open the reveal Angel sitting behind all the pots. She let out a small scream, her large green eyes widened. She laughed and jumped into her fathers arms, and they fell on the floor in a furry of white hair.   
"Let's go find your sister." Her large green eyes lit up and she nodded her head. A squeal was heard and the oven burst open. Yukī dashed out with a flurry of _giggles_. Soul felt his pale as she headed towards **her** den. Angel _giggled_ and ran after her sister.   
"After her Papa!"  
"Ack! Wait! A-Angel! Yukī! No! Stop!!"   
He flailed his arms in all different directions while whispering as loud as he could.   
But it was too late, they were already inside. The door creaked open just a bit.   
Quiet mocking **_giggling._**  
 _"_ Soul."  
...  
The door threw open. It imbedded in the wall, cracking the wall. The monst-Angel, stood (with another bun in the oven) having a sinister glare. the little beast-rrrm-bundles of joy held both legs and covered the smirk with a hand. Muffling their little, girly, mocking,   
**_Giggling._**  
Maka, now sevenmonths pregnant with their first son, learned that a Maka-Chop puts too much sprain on the baby. So, another punishment was made.   
"Girls"   
The twins detached them selfs from her legs and stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing obediently at their mother.   
"Yes mama?" They smiled up at her.   
"Your father is in need of a," she glanced up at her husband, who was as pale as his hair.   
" **Makeover**."  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Papa Soul couldn't get away from the strong hands of his princesses, as lipstick colored his eyes, and nail polish splashed his cheek. All while hearing

**_GIGGLING_ **

 


	16. Oh Please...

"Cool? Please...that's just his facade." The eldest Thomson sister rolled her eyes at Soul's fangirls. They had cornered her as she waited out side the bathroom for Patty. They wanted to know absolutely everything about the new deathscythe and his girlfriend. Since they were to shy to talk to him directly, his closest friends were the next best thing. Maka had (aggressively) defended her boyfriend against them. Tsubaki was embarrassed, saying it wasn't her place to say. Kid was...well, Kid. Black*Star was out of the question. This left the Thomson sisters, or Liz.   
"That's not true! Soul-senpi is born cool!" One shouted, the rest nodded eye brows knitted and mouths pouty. Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
"He certainly has them fooled." She thought maybe she should keep it that way.....psh yeah right.   
"Are you kidding me? For all that stalking you do, I would do better research! He could barely keep calm around her!" The girls gasped as if she committed a sin. Before they could say more Patty walked out.   
"Wow! Look at all these people! Hellloooo people!"   
"Here, Patty has a better memory than me. Patty can you please explain to him Soul isn't as cool as they think."   
All large eyes turned to the younger pistol, who laughed hysterically.   
"You mean like that time Maka left to visit her mom for a week and Soul had a melt down?!"   
The eyes widened.   
Liz just laughed.   
"That's right!" She turned to the now attentive fangirls. "He refused to leave the apartment! He was so worried that something was going to go wrong!"   
"Yeah! And he refused to eat anything except Maka's cooking and he didn't even eat until we called her!" They laughed as the girls started whispering among them selfs.   
"He really loves her?"  
"I think their lying"   
"That sounds really cute"  
"Is he always like that?"  
Kid walked up to his weapons, casting a strange glance at the group of girls.   
"Uhhh...?" He symmetrically pit his hands on his hips.   
"Care to explain?"   
They stopped giggling at looked at his with glee.   
"Kid! Kid! You hang around Soul, tell them about his love."   
He rolled his eyes.   
"Don't even get me started about that little obsession of his."   
"Like your one to talk..." They sweat-dropped.   
"They are quite adorable though. I like how Soul is overprotective of Maka. Like how he rarely lets her leave his sight alone. Or how he's close by when another guy is near. Even just lifting heavy boxes for her." Kid closed his eyes with a finger on his chin. A large smile as he talked.   
"Simply adorable."   
The girls blushed at the thought of their "soully-poo-senpi" acting so...uncool. One of them stepped in front of the group, hands on hips, and a determined smile.   
"Girls I have come to a decision!"   
They all turned towards her.   
"I am creating a new club! It shall be.........The SoMa club!!!" She announced.  
Fangirling squeals echoed through the hallway.   
"Yay!!! SoMa! SoMa! SoMa!" All the signs were changed, shirts, and flags where changed.   
Liz snickered.   
"I can't wait to see their face tomorrow"   
\----------time skip--------  
Soul and Maka walked towards the school, hands intertwined.   
"KKKKIIIIIIYYYYAAAAA!!!! OMG THERE THEY ARE! They are so cute!"  
"Omg their holding hands!"  
"Their practically married!"  
Soul and Maka blushed and looked completely dumbfounded around them.   
"WTF?!" They thought in unison. Trying to hide their massive blush, and push their way through their new 'supporters'.


	17. Tattoes

"Are you sure Maka? You know you don't have to." Tsubaki glanced at the shady tattoo shop. It was Soul's birthday, and as a early present to himself, he got a tattoo. It was Maka's name in soul-blue, with angel wings on either side. Proudly displayed on his left shoulder-blade. Maka had thought she would get one too (along with that new head-phones he wanted).  
"I'm sure Tsubaki, we can match! Besides its covered, no one could see it in my uniform." She determinedly pushed the door open. A tattooed woman who looked around her mid-forties glanced up from behind the computer on the front desk. The light that shone through the window front caused the many photos of art to have a glare. The black couch against the blue-gray wall was the same color as the bed behind the desk; matching perfectly with the gray tile floor.   
"Hi I have an appointment."   
Maka walked up to the desk, Tsubaki taking a seat on the couch to look at the art book.   
"And what is your name sugar?" She had a thick southern accent that made Maka smile.   
"Maka Albarn." The woman's bright blue eyes perked up.   
"Maka? Honey did you happen to know the white-haired fella that came in here 'bout a week a go?"   
Maka blushed at the lady, with a small smile,  
"Yeah, that was my boyfriend."   
Her short blonde hair swished over her shoulders as she cocked her head, hands clasped together.   
"How adorable! This ones half off ok lovemuffin?" She turned to a large man sitting in a plush black chair, drawing in a sketchbook. He had light brown hair that was combed back, with hazel eyes. Tattoos also decorated his arms and under his collar bone. His were large and more extravagant than his wife's.   
"That ok with you Bill?"   
He glanced up at Maka for a bit before smiling with a nod. Maka walked over and handed him her (poorly drawn) tattoo. It was his name written with scythe blades (colored with red and black zigzag just like him). His little soul symbol was there too, to be under the arc of his name (this would be colored in yellow).   
\--------time skip-------  
Maka lay on her belly, fingers clenching the leather now and again as she tried not to move. Tsubaki was also on her stomach across from her, she was getting a light blue crescent moon with a star in the middle at the base of her neck. Bill hasn't said a word the entire time. However his wife, who they found out was named Patty Sue (just call me Sue darlin, everybody does) chatted away. She told about each of her tattoos; stars around her ankle for her mama and a guitar and her shoulder blade for her papa. Her kids names on her wrist, a and small heart behind her ear for her self. Maka and Tsubaki shared about their boyfriends, Sue told them how she remembered Soul hiding his blush when he came in.   
Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Souls ringtone.   
"It's Soul! I didn't tell him where I was going he's probably worried." The phone continued to ring.   
"I'll get it sugar, can't leave the boys waiting now can we?"   
She stopped her needle and pushed her chair over to Maka's bag, digging out her device, before gliding back over. Maka flipped it open,   
"Hello? Soul?"   
to her surprise it Black*Star.   
"Yo Maka! Where are you too?"   
She put a hand over the receiver.   
"It's Black*Star."   
Tsubaki looked up,  
"Put it on speaker."   
She did.   
"Sorry I had borrow Soul's. Don't tell Tsu, but I broke mine..."   
"Black*star!"  
"Oh! Uhh, h-hey babe I didn't know you were there!" Some nervous chuckling was heard. Tsubaki did not look amused.   
Some muffling was heard and a 'give me that!'   
"Maka? Where are you?"  
What do I say? She mouthed to Tsubaki. I don't know say something!   
"Maka? Maka!"   
"Uh-uh yeah! Soul! I'm with Tsubaki, and we're...uh eating! Yeah! Eating."   
Tsubaki shook her head.   
I panicked ok?!  
"We already had lunch Maka." Souls voice sounded dark and calculating. Maka and Tsubaki held their breath.   
"Maka," oh he wasn't happy (however Sue found it entertaining).   
"Where are you? What's going on."   
Maka panicked once more,  
"Shopping! We are shopping?"   
Silence.   
Long, nerve-racking, silence.   
"I'm coming." His voice sounded deep and promising before the tone signaled disconnection.  
She could feel his soul raging. Anger, betral, worry. It had it all.   
"What are we going to do?!"   
"I don't know!!"  
"Why shopping?!"  
"I WAS PANICKING!"   
They glared at each other before letting out a breath.   
"So much for a surprise..." They sighed.   
"Oh don't worry honey! You got a good boy there! He's your weapon, it'll be fine!" Sue sounded chipper, wiping Tsubaki's sensitive skin.   
Both girls turned to the woman in awe. Before they could say anything,  
"Maka!"   
Soul stood stunned in the door way, Black*Star behind him.   
"Hey g-guys!" Tsubaki smiled nervously.   
"Surprise...!" Maka forced a smile.   
Soul just stood there trying to find the words but just opening and closing his jaw.   
"I...uh...you...um"   
"You're done." Bills thick baritone voice grunted out in the silence. Maka got up and fixed her long navy blue skirt to cover her new label. She walked over to Soul, refusing to meet his eye. Her blush was glowing and she was starting to think it wasn't a good idea.  
"I-I just wanted to...if you don't like it I could always change iiiiiieeekkk!"  
She was scooped up, and thrown over his shoulder like a towel. He made sure her butt faced the wall as he slowly lifted her skirt.   
What he saw, astounded him. There, on his loves beautiful lag, was his name. His name! He permanently marked her skin.   
"If you don't like it...I mean-"  
"It's perfect."  
She looked up at him, his warm red eye gazed behind him lovingly.   
"I love it, it absolutely perfect. Thank you angel."   
Maka smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back.   
"Happy birthday Soul."  
It wasn't over yet, she felt warm breath on her colored skin. His lips ghosted over her sensitive skin causing her to shiver and him to grin.   
"I love you."   
"Happy Birthday Love."   
Thank you, Maka.


	18. Red Riding Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this video:  
> http://youtu.be/2gxrI5CPYIM

Maka followed the trail she had followed many years before. Her red cape swished behind her knees as her hood covered her blonde pigtails. Little did she know, a wolf-boy watched her from behind a tree. He had followed her every month for years now, his little hearts desire. When he saw her many years ago, she is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew how the people in her village reacted to his kind, he had seen the hatred and terrified looks they gave him. He hoped she was different. Even so, he watched her in secret, protecting her from the witches and kishins that lurked. His fluffy white tail swished back and forth, disturbing the leaves around him. He couldn't help it, his pointy white ears that stuck out of his messy white hair, picked up humming. Her voice was beautiful, he knew it would flow in his dreams now. His heart was beating like crazy, pounding even louder in his sensitive ears. In his hand held a pink daisy, her favorite. She would always pick a few whenever she saw them. He longed to take her to a large field of them a few miles from here, to watch her eyes light up like they do. He wanted to frolic with her there, maybe introduce her to his pack-mates.  
His hand gripped the daisy tighter, he promised today would be the day. He would present himself to her.  
Maka looked around as she walked, her grandmothers daisies had to be around here somewhere... She always made sure to gather some. The leaves started to stir again, but she ignored it. Suddenly the dirt alerted her that she wasn't alone. She turned and came face to face with a boy, one from the wolfman pack. He stood glaring down at her with eyes of molten crimson. Pointy snow ears stuck out of his spiky white hair, and a large white tail swished at his feet. He wore leather pants, but no shirt or shoes. Along his chiseled torso ran a long jagged scar, it was the largest among others. She stood, stunned, frozen in fear. He thrust a pink daisy at her, a red face to match his blood eyes. His mind was said to be manipulative, he was luring her! She turned and ran. She never ran faster in her life, weaving through trees and bushes, further and further from the path. She didn't know this part, but the thuds of feet behind her told her he was on her trail. Suddenly, her basket was ripped from her arm and the pastries were splattered on the ground. She spun around to glad at him,  
"Hey! That's for grandmother!" She screech at him. Her eyes burned with hatred and fear. He stepped back, ears flattened against his head.  
"Get out of here!" She pointed into the woods, huffing from her blowout. He looked horrified, before pain showed on his features. His tail curled under his legs as he trudged away. Maka sighed, her heart was still racing and she was out of breath. She looked down sadly at her destroyed goods.  
"Mew?"  
She turned around, and this time was greeted with the most adorable purple cat. Her large yellow eyes stared up at her from under a black hat.  
"Hello there." Maka smiled and reached to pet her soft fur,  
"You won't hurt me, right kitty?"  
Soul walked away sadly, the daisy hung limply in a poorly sown back pocket. No matter how far he walked, his heart still tugged him towards her. What was he going to do now? He'd probably still stalk her until her got the nerve to apologize. Or maybe he'd-  
"KIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
His ears swiveled toward to noise and his tail bushed up.  
"The girl!"  
Maka shuffled backward until her head thudded against a tree. Her body shook as cold sweat dripped down her face,  
"Wha-what do I do? Someone... Someone please help!!"  
The cat expanded to three times its size. It's fur turned pitch black as another tail whipped beside the first. It's head, had turned into a large jack-o-lantern, large narrowed eyes, and sharp teeth all lit up by a glowing fire. It roared at her, sliding out long thick claws.  
Another growl turned its attention off her, and to the white wolf-boy. He was on all fours, his sharp teeth bared, and eyes narrowed at the beast. With a snarl, he lunged, sprinting toward it with vicious intentions. His teeth dug into its flesh earning a pained howl; its head flung around, nipping, trying to get a hold of him. It finally sunk it teeth in his arm and flung him at Maka's feet.  
"H-hey! Are...are you alright?!" She crawled a little closer to him, but flinched when he looked at her.  
"Run. Run now!" His scratchy voice sounded rough and deep. She nodded at him, scrambled to her feet, and dashed away. She had just reached the path, her pastries where directly underfoot. A pained-filled howl filled the air and caused her heart to stop.  
What was she thinking?! Running away? That's not like her at all! He saved her! She turned heel and ran back.  
Soul laid on the ground, his body trembled with pain, all he could think about is his love.  
"At least she got away..." He glared diffidently at the Kishin, who was slowly closing in.  
"Hey! You filthy fleabag!"  
A jelly-filled pastry splat against its head and dripped in his eye. Maka stood, holding a few of her dirtied treats It's flaming eyes narrowed at her before whipping the treat off, before it charged at....  
"No!"  
Soul leaped high and angled down directly at the pumpkin. His teeth sunk in, and the momentum smashed the pumpkin. The large body stilled as Soul removed his fangs and licked them clean of pumpkin juice. He looked up at her, she stood flattened against a tree, looking at him with fear. He felt his tail droop, and his ears fall flat. He turned and walked away, not meeting her beautiful eyes.  
"Wait!"  
His eyes perked again, his tail raised, his heart picked up the pace. He turned, just in time to have a force push him backward. He wrapped his arms around the warm thin object. He looked down and saw a flash of red. He could practically feel steam rise off his cheeks as a large red hood covered his hearts desire. His tail wagged side to side as he slowly raised a hand to remove the fabric. He revealed a head of sandy-blonde hair and a large emerald eye peering up at him. It was filled with, not fear or hate, but happiness and gratitude.  
Wait a minute...was that? No it couldnt be...it is! He saw love shine towards him from her.  
She stood up on her toes to meet him inches from his face, a blush as red at his eyes.  
"Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Her voice made his fuzzy ears hot.  
"Well I-i-I've always watched y-you." He swallowed thickly. It was hard to talk, or even think straight with her pressed up against him like he always fantasied. Her giggling caused his heart to swoon. Her hand glided up his burning cheek and their faces drew closer. They looked each other in the eye before sparks few as their lips brushed. Eyes closed, Pumpkin mingled in their mouths as their hearts beat together. Soul's tail swung around in happy circles as Maka rubbed his ears. When they parted, they smiled at each other before Maka tucked herself under his chin. He reach behind him and gripped his flower, before thrusting it at her again. Her eyes lit up as her dainty fingers wrapped around his.  
"Oh it's beautiful! Thank you..."  
"Soul." It's almost sounded like a woof. She smile up at him,  
"Maka, my name is Maka." He grinned down at her letting her name roll off his tongue.  
His arms and tail wrapped around her, securing her in his arms.


	19. A Rose for You

 

The first time he gave her one, it was lavender: "Oh hello Soul!" She greeted her long time friend. It was the end of freshmen year and she was late to school. "What are you doing? My little bookworm couldn't possibly be skipping! Or did she just want to be like her coolest friend?" He leaned against the locker, holding a hand behind his back. "Like you! As if! I was just late that's all!!" She puffed out her pink cheeks and stomped her foot a little. "Maka..." She let out a 'eep' when she turned to see his face an inch away. She didn't dare look away when he held her gaze and took her hand, enclosing it around something. He pulled her closer, "I'll pick you up at 6 wear that dress I like." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and shoving his hands in his pockets. She looked down at the beautiful purple that glowed off the plant; it was like that rare color that you only see when the sun sets.

\------------

The next was red: After a few more dates, Soul finally sealed the deal after a fancy dinner. He had taken her out to a fancy restaurant and after taking a walk through the park. "Soul?" She looked up at him as he hummed in response. "Why do you keep taking me on dates?" He stopped, since her hand was in his elbow, she stopped too. "Soul-mmmmffff!" She was pulled towards him again, but this time, his lips where on hers. She melted and slowly kissed him back. Again, he enclosed her dainty hand around a stem. She took it, smiled in the kiss, then wrapped both arms around his head. The moon shone over the new couple and illuminated the crimson petals.

\-------------

The next one both surprised and excited him: Salmon He entered her tiny apartment just as promised to have dinner, but instead found one rose leaning on the rim of a vase. A grin stretched his face. "I though this was my thing..."Behind, was a salmon petal path lead him to the door of their bed. "I think I can let it slide, just this once."

\-------------

After that: white, cream, and peach flowers would find their way in her tiny apartment. Sometimes, when he had to leave early in the morning to his sneak back home, she would wake up to see a peach rose beside the bed. A cream rose would show up after a date or when they make up after a fight. As well as a "As always I appreciate it miss Albarn" She found a white rose after their first night together, it was entangled with a red rose. Years later, she found another one, it was sitting in a small box with a diamond in its very center.

\------------

Roses They could be seen everywhere around the wedding. Bundles of colors where strategically placed around the room. Groomsmen wore a orange or yellow rose, bridesmaids wore pink or yellow. The groom himself wore a deep red rose, his bride-to-be came walking down the aisle with a rose crown. The white rose wrapped around her head with three on top: salmon, red, and purple. When kiss that sealed their vow came, all the rooms roses where tossed in the air. Causing the atmosphere and everyone in it, to smell of sweet, tender, Roses


	20. Life & Death

_"Life and Death have been in love_   
_For longer than we have words to describe"_

She was life   
He was death   
She was light   
He was darkness   
The tale as old as time: true forbidden love   
Every blue moon their worlds would combine, only being separated by a thin line. They had been wandering around their separate worlds, until a force pulled them together. They first saw each other a few feet from the border, her dressed in a gown made of only the brightest of stars; her green eyes the only thing that stood out from her white world. He was shrouded in a pitch black cloak, just barley blending in with the even darker black world; his eyes much like the blood of his victims and his hair as pale as a corpse skin illuminated around them. They had approached each other, eyes locked in awe. They raised their hands, fingers touching over the border. I didn't hurt. In fact, she warned his dark hand like he was ice. He cooled her burning hand like a summer breeze. They had tried to cross the border, he would be singed, her glow would slowly die out. So they settled with meeting at the border every blue moon, telling stories and the way they do things. They had also named each other: she was Maka, and he was Soul.

_"Life always sends him gifts_   
_And Death keeps them forever."_

When ever the two were apart, life would make sure she did her job right, sending him her beautiful creations for him to smile at. He had tried making his own once, doing just like he told her, but it didn't turn out quite right. So he continued to smile at his loves creations. However, as much as Life loved all her children as she called it ( much to Souls amusement), sometimes her creations didn't love themselves as much as she did. So when death had to come and claim them early, he would bring them to her as a gift. She would peck him on the lips and promise to make the reincarnation better than before.   
And she did  
She was there to give him gifts  
He was there to bring them to a better place  
She was life   
He was death   
The tale as old as time

 


	21. The Pirate and His Treasure

"Captain! It's a letter from the royals, they figured it out!"  
Captain Soul Eater dropped the canon ball with a snarl. He whipped around and snatched the letter from his boatswain. Red eyes quickly skimmed over the proposal/threat letter from the royal pain himself. The king wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't a genius either! How did he figure it out so quickly?  
He looked toward the blue-haired pirate waiting patiently beside him. A black bandana hung loosely around his neck, similar to Soul's red one. Both wore muscle tight black shirts, however, a very large white shirt hung over Black*Stars shoulders. Large matching white pants, hastily being stuffed into boots, where tied around his waist with a blue fabric. Under Souls black shirt, was tight brown pants, held up by a red belt, leading into brown boots. His white hair was covered with his captain hat, symbol of his ship "The Giorgi" was sewn on.   
"Tell the crew we towards Deaths rock. Do not give them a reason." His friend nodded and walked towards the crews cabins.   
Soul stormed off towards his quarters.   
" _I should have known_ ," his brain spat "The king was a master at secret relationships. I just didn't think he'd connect the dots so quickly!" He swerved past crew members, heading towards his treasure.   
His door was located in stern.   
His gold trimmed door came into view when he reached it, he grew it open   
"Maka!?"   
His chamber had two round windows on either side of the door. His large bed with red blankets was bolted down against the center wall, he had him and his loves wooden dresser to the left. To the left was originally his chest of maps, but that was moved down to the treasure room. This made room for his lady's chair, two chests of books, and a love seat. All bolted to the floor. However, their room was empty.   
He walked out, hell-bent on finding his treasure and sharing the news.   
He made a promise and he wasn't going to break it.   
\---  
 _"Soullll!!!"_  
 _Nine-year-old servant Soul Evans looked up from his work in the garden, to see the eight-year-old princess Albarn. Princess Maka Albarn leaped into the arms of her favorite person and giggled as he kissed her cheek and swung her around._  
 _"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with his majesty?"_  
 _She looked up at him with large round eyes, her tiny hands flattened against his chest_  
 _"I came to see you!" She giggled._  
 _"What about your father?"_  
 _"He's drinking that red poison again..." She looked away. Soul knew what that meant. He kisses her cheek again,_  
 _"Don't worry, one day I'll take you far away from here, and show you the world."_   
\---  
Soul smiled at the thought. He was always there to sneak her away when the liquor didn't stop flowing in the royal pains mouth.   
He ducked under ropes and waved through the treasure room, calling his loves name.   
"Where is she?"   
\---  
 _Twelve-year-old Maka's tears, stained thirteen-year-old Souls shirt, as he held on to her tightly._  
 _"Does it have to be today?" She sniffed. His heart shattered, but he promised his favorite person._  
 _"I set everything up." He kissed her head. "I promised I would take you far away from this hell, but in need a crew, and experience. I promise I will come back with a ship, crew and a name."_  
 _"Then take me with you!"_  
 _"Maka... I just don't think I could protect y-"_  
 _"Please Soul! Don't leave me here! I need you-"_  
 _Mmmmffff!!_  
 _their first kiss....was everything they ever dreamed._  
 _They parted, Soul touched his forehead to hers, as her eyes fluttered open._  
 _"Please Maka, it isn't easy for me either. But," His eyes flickered to her lips, then back to her watery eyes, "but promise you'll wait for me."_  
 _She pulled his face to hers and smashed their lips together again. She pulled away and smiled,_  
 _"Only if you promise to come back." They pecked again_  
 _"You know I will." With that, he jumped out her bedroom window and disappeared in the night._   
\---  
"Not until four years later" he grinned at the memory.   
\---  
 _His crew rushed the castle, taking gold, food, and weapons. He headed up to his hearts-desire. He threw the door open and stopped as their eyes made contact. Her beautiful body had grown, her eyes where still large and glowed in the moonlight. He was no slouch either. Chiseled jaw, and well toned muscles, and tan skin. She smiled and leaped into his arms and kissed his lips with passion._  
 _"I promised I take you away to see the world._  
 _"And I promised to wait."_  
 _"Caption! The royal guards are coming! Get the lass and meet at stern!" His provost yelled._  
 _He and his crew disappeared into the night with bags of loot and a stolen princess._   
\---  
Of course she fit in the crew like hand-in-glove. He had told them his reason for becoming the famous 'Soul Eater' and his promise. They had supported him whole-heartedly and became a family. They opened their arms to her and acted as though she always been there.   
"Hush kitty, your such a good girl aren't you?" Maka's voice carried in from the kitchen.   
"Maka?!" He threw the door open. She sat on the floor in her long white and tattered dress with a red corsage over top. She looked panicked and hid the object behind her back.   
"S-Soul! Is there something you need?"  
He tried to look around her,   
"well right now I need you."   
She moved with him,   
"Right now?! Oh Soul...in the kitchen...that's-"  
"No not that!" His face pinked, as he showed her the seal of her father. She looked surprised at it. He took this chance to throw her over his shoulder to reveal...  
A cat.   
Maka heard silence from her lover and her new pet.   
"I found her!"   
"Maka..." His red eyes looked down at her, he knew her too well. The little ten-year-old who convinced him to keep the strays in his work shed.   
"She's...my first loot?"   
His eyes looked toward the ceiling with a sigh, then back down at the purple feline.   
It 'meeww' at him as it starred to him with unmoving yellow eyes.   
"I'll deal with that later..."   
"Don't hurt my kitty." She smacked his back.   
"I won't hurt your wee beastly." He put her down and kissed her fore-head  
"But this," he waved the letter in her face,"is important.  
\----time skip---  
Maka back rested against Souls chest as she read and re-read the letter, Soul looked over her shoulder.   
_"Dear 'Captain Soul Eater',_  
 _After two years of investigation, it has been made clear that you have stolen princess Maka Albarn of the Albarn kingdom._  
 _If we find that she is still in your possession, or that had brutally killed her like the swains you are. Your ship 'Giorgi' and all its crew will be put up for a large ransom._  
 _However, if you do not wish this fate, you will hand over Lady Albarn or turn yourself in._  
 _-King Spirit Albarn_  
 _Queen Kami Albarn_ "  
His heart picked up pace after the long pause. She made a humm,  
"So..."  
More silence   
"So...what?"  
She flipped around and tangled her hands in his hair (this always made those butterflies do their dance).   
"So what's the plan? I mean, you not planning on handing me back to the kingdom."   
"F*** that!"  
"Then what's the plan?"  
"I already set a course for Deaths Rock. We will let them track us to our port, fight them off in our territory."   
"That's my caption. I love you Soul Evans."   
They kissed passionately. There was no way in hell they where ever parting again; they made a promise.   
And pirates fight for their treasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye ar' pirate terms for ya hearties! (From this website: http://pirateglossary.com/types/sailing/)
> 
> Lass- a young female  
> Provost- person responsible for discipline   
> Boatswain- a person in charge of rigging, anchors, cables, and deck crew  
> Stern- the rear part of the ship   
> Loot/booty- treasures stolen by pirates   
> Pirate- one who robs at sea or plunders the land from sea without commission from sovereign nation


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:http://alaskathedog.deviantart.com/art/Smile-Chap-1-SouMaka-110252510

Before they dated, or even meet, she had heard about him through whispers and rumors. He had no friends to speak of, no family (that anyone knew of), and he would send an ice cold glare at anyone who dared look at him wrong. She had heard how in elementary school, he beat a kid who supposedly picked on him. This ensured that no one would talk to him ever again......until the new girl Maka Albarn came to Death City.   
\---  
It was freshmen year and they had to do a partner project.   
She tired to speak to him, but he glared and snarled at her. He still did his work...but never looked at her. He sat as far away from her as he could. And when the project was over, he thanks the every heavens. He could now be left alone.   
But instead she was always with him.   
At first, he still glared at her, and pointedly ignored her. She knew he would try to hide, but she would always find him (much to his annoyance). He would never answer her questions, or wave back in the hall. He would just glare.   
Soul was positive she was the most annoying thing that ever lived. She would always talk to him, and smile up at him like they were old friends.   
She thought she should just give up.

Until she had a sick day, and he showed up at her house.

Miss perfect-attendance didn't show up to first hour. He though he would be relived, but instead, he was lonely. He thought if he hid again, she would come find him. Or maybe if he was extra nasty she would come and whack his shoulder and scold him. But no, she was-in fact-absent.   
So what did he do?  
Track her house.   
After all, it was only pay back for being annoying. Just payback then he would never think about her again.   
He looked so out of place, but he did the _impossible_ , the _unthinkable_.   
He made her tea.   
He walked in (scared the living daylights out of her), looked at her for a moment, before leaving. Then he walked back in with a mug of green tea. He then sat with his back to her, ignoring her. She sat up and took the warm mug in her hands, thanking him before taking a drink.   
He had opened up, but only a little. He would nod or shake his head to some of her questions.   
After sitting there, and somewhat answering her questions, he decided it was time to leave. When he got up, warm arms wrapped around his torso. He froze and terror set through him, what is she doing? What's going on?! He stiffened and waited for something to happen, but the only thing was a glowing warmth that spread throughout his body.   
"Thank you Soul."   
Those simple words caused him to relax, even lean into her warm embrace for a bit. She soon let go.   
"It's getting late Soul, shouldn't you be getting home?"  
There was a pause, then he nodded.   
Before he left, there was her voice again,  
"See you tomorrow?"   
Another pause, then a quick nod, before he was out the door and out of her house  
Ever since she was absent that one time, she assumed that her and Soul where friends. Not because he 'accepted' her hug. But because he followed her around.   
Practically tied to her hip.   
He even came and sat with her at lunch (which made the air extremely heavy and awkward. Black*Star tried to talk to him only to get ignored and glared at).

People started to notice...

"Alright today we will learn basketball."  
Some of the students groaned others cheered. Maka stood by her new friend Tsubaki, Soul had to stay after class since he refused to present in front of the class.   
"You will need a ball and a partner. Start by passing the ball."   
People immediately started to make eye contact and moved closer to their partners.   
"Hey Tsubaki, do you want-"   
_Tug_   
They both looked behind her to see nun other than Soul. His face held a slight pink as he looked determinedly at Maka.   
"I'll go to Black*Star. Nice to see you Soul." Tsubaki gave an understanding smile to him before heading to the loudmouth. Maka smiled warmly up at Soul, who now looked at the ground (with a large blush).   
"Do you want to be partners Soul?"  
 _Nod_   
"Ok I'll get the ball."  
 _Tug_   
"Come on Soul, I'll be right back." He let go, and Maka walked to the bag.   
Soul growled.   
One of the reasons he never spoke was because of the damn rumors.   
He watched as his friend walked off towards the basketballs. Right when the group of gossiping tramps started there way towards her. She was so innocent. So...oblivious! She was still new, she didn't know the schools true colors. He didn't know when, but he had decided he would be the one (and only) to protect her. It was because she was his friend. Not because her smile cause his body to blaze... Or because the way she said his name made his heart beat faster.   
Whatever the girls where saying caused her head to droop.  
Blair was very jealous of her and Soul. She always says that Souls only with her because she was his first friend and poked fun at her looks.   
Maka looked down to the floor as the busty girls snickered at her chest.   
"I bet the only reason he even lets you by him is because you blackmailed him. Your such a b****"   
They laughed again. Maka felt tears prick her eyes.   
"You can't even tak-"   
There was dead silence.   
They where a ghostly pale, she looked behind her to see the looming figure that was Soul.   
The girls shuddered and looked away from his frightening gaze.   
He once again did the _unbelievable_. The _most absurd thing the worlds ever known._  
 **He spoke**.   
His voice was deep and rich, as well as rough and a bit scratchy. The whole class stopped as the kid who hasn't spoke in 4 years spoke for her.

**_"Leave Maka alone."_ **

 


	23. See No Evil

_Mama would always tell her love is blind._  
 _But never in a million years did she ever think it was literal._  
\---  
"Soul!" Maka called out to her fiancé.   
His unseeing eyes whipped in her direction. A lazy grin stretched across his face as he made his way down the isle towards her, gallon of milk in hand.   
She took the milk and placed it in the cart.   
"Is it," she looked up at him. "Is it the right one?" He pointed his eyes toward the floor (something his mother told him people did when they were nervous). Maka smiled and pecked his cheek.   
"Yes, thank you Soul."   
He sighed,   
"Thank goodness, I know you told me not to go off on my own, but the lady next to me helped."   
He grinned at her and kissed her back.   
\---time skip---  
They had meet four years from today, it was rainy and Maka was late to her old job. She ran, her leather purse providing little coverage. She had accidentally dumped into him (sending him flying). She had offered him some coffee as an apology, and he agreed. She thought he was a little off, but thought nothing of it... Until he asked her where the door was.   
They had just bloomed from there, from strangers to lovers.

Today, Maka had the day off from her new job as an editor, and Soul didn't have a performance, so they spent the day indoors reading. Soul loved listening to stories, and Maka loved reading them, so that's how their free time was mostly spent.   
Maka settled in Souls lap, his arms securing around her waist. Lord of the Flies was already flipped to the last page.   
"Ok, so we where-"   
"Hey Angel?"   
She looked up at him and shivered. His piercing eyes always looked directly through her, as if he could see her soul.   
"What is it Soul?"   
He blinked slowly at her.   
"What do you look like?"   
Maka stopped, and Soul thought he said it wrong.   
"Umm what do you mean Soul?"

Once at his apartment, he had (while extremely embarrassed) asked if he could feel her face, in order to get a good picture of her.   
She agreed.  
He said he liked what he felt (causing her to get a dark hue).   
Of course later he was able to feel all of her and he really liked it.

"Well, my brother told me that our families eyes where like cardinals, apples, or blood." He scratched his cheek. "And our hair is like snow or clouds."   
There was a pause and Maka could tell he started getting nervous. So she smiled and gave him a long kiss.   
"They're right. You're half albino, your looks are very rare." He blushed again,  
"Yeah I know, pretty cool right?"   
He kissed her head and she giggled.   
"Very."  
Maka put the book down and flipped over sprawling herself out over him.   
"Let's see, my eyes are like the leaves on trees, or grass."   
He hummed, staring off in a bliss no one could see.   
"My hair is like the sand on a beach or the inside of a tree"   
She smiled as he let out a little 'wow'  
"Kind of like Mother Nature?"   
Maka laughed at her adorable idiot.   
"Sure, why not?"

 


	24. Hear No Evil

There she was.   
Soul drooled over his lunch as he stared at the beautiful Maka Albarn. He knew almost everything there is to know about her.   
"Just go talk to her dude, I've known her since grade school. She's really cool."   
He whipped up and faced his best friend Black*Star. Star's girl was best friends with Souls (not really) girl.   
"Absolutely not." Soul looked down and picked at his plate. Black*Star sighed heavily,  
"Dude come on, why not? It's obvious you're both into each other."   
Souls face heated at it being said bluntly like that.   
"Well for one she doesn't talk to me..."   
There was silence. Then a snort. And a couple of snickers.   
Soul looked up curiously at his friend. He expected some (obnoxiously loud) laughter; but instead he got a few muffled laughs. Soul cocked and eyebrow,  
"What?"   
Black*Star blinked at him for a bit,  
"Your serious?"   
"Yes I'm serious! She doesn't talk to me!"   
Now came the obnoxious laughter.   
Souls face matched his eyes as he glared at his friend.   
"What?!"   
"Nothing man..." He settled down with only a few giggles, "you just, should get to know her a little better."   
\---time skip---   
Soul walked down the hall, thinking what his idiotic friend said.   
How could he know her any better? He knew a lot about her! She's top of her class Maka Amelia Albarn, she's never missed a day, and spends most of her time in the library (which is where he's headed). Her best friend is Tsubaki. He even knew what classes she had in order!

Maybe there was something Black*Star knew that he didn't.

That thought irked him. He then heard a giggle, an angels laughter.   
"Maka!"   
Soul made his way around a book shelf and saw her, Tsubaki was waving to her with a smile, and making her way out. Maka (to Souls amusement) had several books in her hand.   
An idea popped in his head.   
He watched as she sat down with a book open and read; then he made his move. He walked behind her, on closer inspection, she was reading a comic.   
"H-hey Maka! It's me ah-Soul." She let out an airy laugh. He let out a nervous one,  
"Y-yeah I guess you already knew that...I was wondering if there was something Black*Star knew about you that I didn't..."   
Good he felt like such an idiot, a complete and total moron. He, Soul Evans the guy with the 'cool-as-ice' personality was sweaty and nervous. Talking to a girl that wasn't even looking! But she snorted,  
"The reason I want to know is..."   
Oh death, what was he doing?! Confessing?! It was supposed to be cool what he finally made Maka his!   
"Well you see, I really like you...a lot. M-more than a friend."  
Her book snapped closed, and she got out of the chair. Soul stood straighter, waiting with a red face for her answer. His jaw dropped as she made her way to the exit.   
At first he felt crushed...then anger.   
Soul Eater Evans was not just ignored. The coolest guy in school was not just rejected by nerdy Maka Albarn.   
Soul glared at her,  
If he was going down,   
He was going down with a fight.   
Soul dashed to her and gripped her shoulder (which still caused butterflies). He spun her around and smashed his lips to hers; openly shocking the oblivious girl.   
\---  
Souls face lit up again. He would think by now, he was used to it, but...no. It was his and Makas anniversary, so he brought her over his parents for dinner. However his brother convinced him to bring his friends along.

His mother just had to ask how they meet

And Black*Star just had to tell the story of that one detail Soul happened to miss.

His love was deaf


	25. Deep in the Swamp

The wet wood creaked against the metal rocking-chair as the red and white bobber disrupted the murky water. The rod in his tan hands stayed unnoticed as the white haired fishermen watched the deep green waters for any sign of the one.   
Pussywillows moved with the wind and Lillypads floated noiselessly over.   
"Soul!!"  
The man sat up and scanned the vast bog for his beloved...

There she was

She waved to him with a smile, a Lillypad flopped over her pigtail. He laughed and waved back, his grin never leaving as she swam over with a few flicks of her moss-green tail.   
"Soul!" She lifted her arms up to him, and laughed as he picked her up and pressed his lips to hers.  
"Mmmm-missed you." He buried his nose in her wet skin and breathed the smell he loved so much. Her tail wrapped its self around his hips tightly and pulled him in close,  
"Missed you too sharky!"   
His smiled, showing off his sharp row.   
"I made 'chu the breakfas' you love so much." His thick southern accent making her laugh.   
"Sounds good."   
He tossed her back in the murky depths with a big 'sploosh' and started back inside. (Not before a shout and wave of water soaked his red-plaid flannel).   
The inside of his tiny shack was also made of wood. Stairs lead up to a small bedroom, the door on the right lead to a kitchen. He walked in the the living room, complete with fire place and couch. Past the large carved hole in the floor, was a bathroom. He made his way into the candle-lit kitchen, where Maka's warm mashed potatoes with gravy, and chicken sat on a plate.   
His love was already waiting in the hole that lead under and out of his house. He set the plate down,  
"'Ere ya go love."   
"Thank you." She smiled as she tore into her meal.   
"So," he hung his wet shirt over the window sill, "what brings you 'ere to these parts love? You came a bit later than I remember..." (He would never admit how nervous it made him)  
"There was a tide, I had to wait." He nodded, before sicking his bare feet in the water by her.   
Once a month, his little mermaid has to run a trip up stream four miles to trade with the mer-people up north. She usually takes about a week, stopping at his place to say goodbye.   
He listened to her tell him about the journey, she listened to his talk about seeing his brother.   
"I wish I could meet your brother..." She pouted, causing a chuckle from the fisherman. He scooped her out of the water and sat her on his lap, causing a squeak from her.   
"Maybe one day princess." He kissed her head and she laughed saying his chin-fuzz tickled.   
Something was off though.   
She was losing her pearl skin, and her tail had an odd stickiness to them. He cracked and eye open, without breaking lip contact, and glanced down to her tail.   
Soul drew back and removed his hand, not breaking eye contact from the carefully hidden trait her tail now had. Maka looked between him and her tail.   
"It's ok Soul, this is normal."   
He tore his eyes away to glance at her,  
"Are you sure?"   
She smiled happily at him wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close,  
"Yes I'm sure!" She laughed.   
Her tail was a dull color, her scales where starting to shed as well as a ink-black ooze dripped from in between the rows.   
"Wha-" he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so.   
"I'm becoming 'of age'" she smiled again.   
He blinked at her, before his eyes widened.   
She had explained this to her before; 'of age' meant that her tail will peal off, leaving a pair of legs.   
"Its was like frogs," she told him once, "we start out as mermaids, then live a majority of our lives as humans, before our tails grow back and we return to the water."   
He gave a long kiss to her cheek,  
"So wer' finally gonna 'av a human Maka totterin' around?" He laughed, only to be whacked in the chest.   
"I will not 'totter' I will walk like a normal human being!"   
This only made him laugh even harder,  
"I remember a certain fishy, makin' 'er way in my brothers net!"   
His recover him another whack.   
"It was the tides!!"  
After his laughter died down, the crickets started singing their songs in duet with the frogs.   
"Soul, I actually had to ask you something..." He looked down at his prize as she blushed,  
"Is-is it ok...if I...liveherewithyou?!" Her eyes shut as her blush grew a bright red. (After Soul was able to decipher her words) his eyes widened as pink showed on his cheeks too.   
"It would be an honor and a pleasure, to 'av my lady stay with yours truly."   
She laughed as his lips where pressed all over her face.   
\---  
"You come back soon ya hear?" He waved to his love as she smiled,  
"Of course sharky! See you in a few days!"   
Her tail stirred the still waters as she made her way back. The white-haired fisherman smiled, sitting himself back in his rocking chair, and grabbing his rod.


	26. Cooking Love

Why was he doing this again? Soul glared at what felt like the thousand burger.   
"I shouldn't be here, I'm an Evans! _The_ Soul Evans! I shouldn't be in some stupid dinner with this stupid-"  
"Hey Soul! Got a few more for ya'!"  
Soul immediately brightened at the voice. He looked up and was meet with the bright green eyes of a waitress. She gave him that stomach-churning smile and handed him a slip of paper. He grinned and took it from her (ignoring how their fingers brushed),  
"Thanks pigtails." She stuck her tongue at him before trotting off to a table. He hung up the paper with her neat handwriting before throwing another burger on the grill. He kept his eyes on each one of them just like his head chef taught him.   
His buddy Black*Star had brought him in to meet a childhood friend, Maka Albarn, with a couple of smiles and swaying hips he had fallen head-over-heels.   
Since then, he had come everyday with not so much of a 'goodbye' to his brother.

_Speaking of brother..._

"Hello little brother!" The patty on the end of Souls spatula flung up to the ceiling.   
"Wh-what are you doing here?!"  
Wes had the a grin so sly it would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.   
"I was going to ask you the same thing but..." His eyes trailed over to the pigtailed waitress, happily taking orders from an elderly couple.   
"It seems that little encounter gave me my answer." Wes's smile grew wider (if possible) when Souls stare watched her longer than it should. Soul shook his red face,  
"You shouldn't be here! You'll get me in trouble!" Soul flipped the (slightly burnt) burger on a bun, prepared it then set it next to Wes.   
Wes hummed,  
"So this is why you've been cooking with the head chief...my little brother's in love."  
Soul growled and prepared another burger.   
"I swear to Death Wes, if you tell I will personally-"  
"Thanks Soul!" Soul straightened as Maka came bounding over to take the two plates. Wes tapped her shoulder, ignoring his brothers silent pleas.   
"Are you miss Maka?" She gave him a smile,  
"Yes I am. I'll be right back, let me put these down ok?" She bounded away.   
Soul shot out of the window to face his brother,  
"-shove this spatula in your eye and down your throat."   
"Soul! Don't be rude!" Maka pouted at him, making him blush slightly and look back at the grill.   
Wes bowed,  
"My name is Wes I'm Souls older brother. I must say I was quite curious to see why my brother snuck off to learn to cook and where he had gone everyday. Now I see it's because of he is infatuated with-"  
 **WHAP**  
Soul smiled maliciously as the patty slid down Wes's cheek.   
"Soul!" Maka squeaked at him, Soul laughed hysterically.   
Wes glared at him brother,  
"Maka there's something you should know..."  
"Um excuse me, miss?" Maka turned around and smiled at the little old lady and followed her back to the table.   
The moment Maka left, the brothers butted heads,  
"What the hell was that for-"  
"If you think you can come here and-"  
"I don't think mother would-"  
"Ill kill you with my own-"   
\---  
Maka followed the little old lady to the smiling couple at the table,  
"Are you done with your meal?"   
"Yes we are." The old man smiled,  
"But we feel that you should know something we noticed..."   
Maka cocked their head as the little lady sat down,  
"We've come here everyday and watched you and that handsome young man over there." She has a crinkly smile as Maka blushed   
"It was like us in the oldn' days." The man chimed in.   
"We believe you too have something special..." The woman trailed off  
"Yes," Maka blush deepened a few hues, "I just don't know how to go about it..."   
The couple chuckled and stole a knowing glance from each other. The woman gestured the waitress closer with her bony finger,  
"Here's what you need to do."   
\---  
"Hey Soul!" Maka bounded up to them.   
Soul continued to place burgers on the counter, glaring at Wes.   
"You got another order!" She placed the paper in his hands and bounded away to pour more coffee.   
Wes 'tsk'ed, "good luck getting her with that foul attitude of yours....Soul?"   
His little brothers eyes refused to move from the slip of paper. His jaw was opening and closing, nothing coming out.  
"Soul?"   
A little old couple came walking up to the window, finally getting Souls attention. The man places a few bills on the counter,   
"Have a nice day young man." He winked, before taking his wife by the hand and walking out.   
"Well that was nice of them wasn't it-  
Soul!!"   
He was a blur as he dashed out the kitchen, he leaped over tables and around customers, he made a direct path towards his green-eyed beauty. The waitress turned around just in time to see the cook pick her up and crush her into his hard chest.   
"S-Soouullll?!" That was all she could say...before her lips where crushed against his.   
The restaurant clapped and whistled, 'awww' s where heard between the yells. As well as an,  
"You go little brother!!"   
Soul didn't put her down after the kiss was over, oh no, he picked her up and took her out of the restaurant.   
(With a toss of his apron at his brother 'I'll owe you!')  
\---  
Wes easily flipped another burger, smiling as he did. The paper that hung from the clip in front of him contained a little heart...next to a phone number.

 


	27. The Cool Guy & The Bookworm

"That dick!! How dare he!"   
Top student Maka Albarn stomped through the school hallway breathing fire. Today had been to long and too stressful for her liking...  
It was all **his** fault   
\---  
Maka sat at her desk, book in her hand. Class would start in ten minutes and she wanted to get some reading in.   
"Hello bookworm."   
The voice was meet with a glare,  
"Now now don't be like that,"   
Soul Evans, the infamous dark horse, sat in the seat behind her.   
"How's about you and me go have a little _fun_?"   
She scoffed, "how's about you go ask someone else?"   
Before she knew it, his face was right next to hers  
"What if I don't want anyone else?"   
She felt his grin as the tip of her ears turned red. Before Maka could even attempt to reply, the bell rang.   
\---  
"Oh no Evans, you just couldn't stop there could you?! **No**!" The students she passed gave her odd looks as she shoulder passed them.   
The ' _coolest guy in school_ ' decided it would be fantastic to poke her, whisper to her, and throw things at her.   
Maka just growled as her locker door swung open.   
"Hey pigtails." An arm wormed around her shoulders causing her face to heat up again.  
"What. Do. You. Want. Now?" She hissed through her teeth.   
(Noticing how he was wear just the right amount of the best smelling cologne that mixed with his scent jusssst right-not the point).   
"Come to tell you my offer still stands..."   
She snorted,  
"Your offer on having fun?"   
His lips where right at her ear, his arm trapping her,  
"Is there any reason you turn everything I say into something so..." His voice dropped an octave,  
" _Naughty_...?"   
Her locker slammed as she walked away with a, now purple, face.   
Soul chuckled,  
"So cute."   
Just before Maka turned the corner, Soul shouted,  
"I'll pick you up at seven!"   
\---  
Maka huffed as she threw her wet towel on the floor. Who could be at the door at 6:30 pm?!   
Maka swung the door to reveal a (super hot) Soul Evans. He ogled at her, his grin never leaving his face.   
(He noticed how she drooled at him too, I mean who wouldn't?).   
"I'm guessing you forgot our little date tonight..." He trailed off as he looked her up and down. Maka flushed, her hair was dripping wet, she had no bra, and she happened to be wear her buzz lightyear pajama pants.   
"I-I never agreed to that!!!" She squeaked, attempting to shut the door. That's hard when Soul's fancy shoe was in the way...  
"I thought you might have _forgotten_..." Maka glared,  
"So I got you a dress."  
He pushed the door open and walked in past her, revealing a large bag (which he tossed at her and told her to get dressed). Maka huffed and walked up stairs to her room as Soul got comfy on her couch.   
The dress was beautiful, gold sequence crossed over her chest and around her neck, the loose white fabric covered the tighter fabric under. This also had the gold trim around the edge.   
"It's beautiful. Just my size..."   
Maka slipped it on, the fit was perfect. After a quick bow-dry, she did a quick wrap-around braid, and after adding accessories she was down stairs.   
Soul, who had dozed off, was shaken awake.   
"'Bout time I was starting...too...think..." Souls jaw slowly fell.   
She was gorgeous. More so than he thought she would be in that dress.   
Maka made her way to the door,  
"You coming?"  
\---  
The party was beautiful...the lights, food, music, dancing. All gorgeous.   
However her 'date' seemed to have gone missing.   
"That jerk, he probably just needed a date to come...who does he think he is? Ditching me? Why I oughta-"   
"Why the long face?" Maka stopped, Soul stood in front of her with his hands casually in his pockets,  
"I brought you here to have fun... Not to develop frown lines."   
The scowl she had on turned into a pout,  
"I thought you ditched me."   
He put a hand over his heart and looked to the ceiling,  
"Ah! You wound me, I would never do that to a pretty face like yours."   
Maka blushed but said nothing more. Out of the blue, Soul put his palm up,  
"Care to dance?" His eyes where soft and had a special depth that she had never seen before.   
"M-me?" Maka squeaked. This adorable gesture caused Soul to chuckle,  
"Yes, I would like to dance with my date."   
Before she could think, Maka was swept across the dance floor.   
They swayed together in harmony as if they've been together their entire lives. Maka found it unsettling.   
"Why?"   
Souls steps didn't falter but his face fell slightly,  
"Why what?"   
She looked him right in the eye,  
"Why did you invite me?"   
He smiled at her and stopped in the middle of the floor and gently touched his forehead to hers. That his eyes stared right into hers (with a deep blush finally on **his** face).   
"Because I'm the cool guy who always gets his cute bookworm."   
\---  
Maka walked up to the door, giddy about her new relationship.   
"Thank you for taking me Soul, I had a great time." She turned and kissed his cheek, making him grin like a fool.   
"Goodnight bookworm I'll see you tomorrow, and take you out again soon."   
She smiled,   
"I would like that, goodnight mr. Cool guy."

 


	28. Sharp

Sharp was...well...he was sharp. At four years old Soul and Maka first son could do recite the alphabet, count to one hundred, and read as well as write.   
But one thing Maka noticed her son lacked, was social skills. Hell he barley talked!   
When his father took him outside to play catch, go to karate, or just spent some quality father time... Nothing. They seemed so alike yet different at the same time. Maka had tried to get him to socialize but he preferred to be off reading a book. So her dear husband suggested that he go on a play date with all his other friends:  
Black*Star and Tsubaki's son who is two years older: Masamune  
Kid and Liz twins who are the same age: Grimm and Patricia

However it was all in vain because her son still sat in his favorite chair next to the book shelf reading a book. However...One thing, the very brilliant Maka Albarn, noticed was how her son would always look up from his book every couple seconds to stare at Little Miss Patricia for a while. Maka smiled, sent a quick txt to her husband,then continued to stop Masamune from shouting from atop the book shelf.  
\---   
"You weren't even close..." Maka whacked her husband on the shoulder.   
"How could say that?! Look at him!" Soul grinned at her before swinging his gaze towards Sharp.   
Who was hiding behind a tree.   
Watching Patricia play with his older sisters.   
Soul twinned their hands,  
"It's not 'a little crush',"   
Maka was about to state her option when his lips silenced her,  
"He's head over heels."   
Mr. And Mrs. Evans shared a knowing smile.   
They walked over and tapped Sharps shoulder his pale face was tinted pink and he glared at his fathers wide grin, instead looking at his beloved mother.   
"Why don't you go play with them?"   
He looked and the ground and wrinkled his fingers together.   
"Oi! Angel! Yukī!" Soul laughed as his son slapped his leg.   
"Include your brother!"   
The girls giggled and ran over to tug their little brother to Patricia, who gave the quiet boy a big hug.   
The parents laughed as they saw his face light up a bright red. (Made even worse by having twins girls skip around singing about love, marriage, and baby carriages).


	29. Machine Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Female-Dominate society AU. Inspired by works written by Oblivion_Time

(Maka POV)

I hate this.  
I wore my lounge dress, green satin with gold trim and sequence As we walked across a long steel bridge, Dr.Stiens door was looming over the very end. Iron stitches were melted onto the metal door. He was one of the only males in our country to have freedom, Although i hate to admit it, he is remarkably brilliant.

_As tradition states:_   
_"Each sister, once she reaches age 16, must pick a suitable partner."_

As the young queen of this country, it is time for me to take the final step towards womanhood and find a get my partner. Normally, a woman would have to pick a slave from in the city. However, Dr. Stein created a device were your perfect match is "created" rather than found. My "perfect partner" was taken from his home last year to be the final experiment. Apparently, he had volunteered. Stein wiped most of his memory, then loaded in the traits my mate should have. So, I've taken the quiz, and waited 7 days for my male to grow and learn. Marie, Stein's partner and top maid, had announced that my partner is ready.  
I was nervous.  
What did he look like? Would he like me? Would we be comparable?  
"Now remember your majesty, opposites attract... So... Give him a chance!"   
I swallowed  
All to soon we reached his door.

(Soul POV)

I so confused on what to think...anxious? I think thats the word. Or maybe nervous, scared even? Im worried on what she will think of me. I was told shes highly intelligent, and kind hearted. As well as stuborn and tempermental. Will she like me? I pulled on the silk black tie that seemed to strangle me. Why am I wearing this anyway? Pinstriped suits...I don't like them.   
Light poured in the dim room as The door opened.  
'She's...she's so...cute'  
Dr. Stein stood from his rolling chair and bowed. Panicking, I quickly got up and did it as well.   
"You must be Soul, from the Evans family?" Stiens partner (Marie?) smiled at me. I nodded.   
"Lovely woman she is..." She turned to the young queen, " we should get going, you and Maka have a lot to do..."   
For some odd reason Maka blushed.   
\---  
(Maka POV)   
Marie had told me to show my new-ahem- _partner_ around.   
The long palace hallway had gold floors with a thin red carpet for walking. White pillars held up the high ceiling and blocked some of the large windows  
I couldnt help but steal quick glances at him only locking eyes with him once or twice. He had the most unusual white hair and beautiful red eyes; as well as a sharp jawline all while standing head taller.   
"You're awfully quiet..."   
I almost jumped at the sound of his deep voice, it made my body heat in all the right ways.   
"Y-yeah...urrmm-yes? Yes."   
He gave a funny look before smiling. I resisted the urge to smack his head.  
"There's no rule that says I **have** to talk." I hotly replied crossing my arms and walked a bit faster.   
He scoffed from behind ,  
"I was told **you** where the law..."   
growling I walked faster, hearing his fancy shoes pick up the pace.

My first impression: irritable   
\---  
We finally made it to my- _their_ bedroom. I glared at the back of his fluffy head as he threw off his shoes and flopped on my- **their** bed. I let out a 'tsk' as he let out a happy sigh,  
"I going to take a bath." I stated stalking towards the large bathroom   
"Can I co-"   
"NO." The bathroom door slammed behind me.

(Soul POV)  
The pillows smelled like her.   
" _She looks cute even when she's angry_." face heated up.   
He heard the faucet stop and her slipping one of those long, creamy legs in the hot water-  
" _F***."_

 _(_ Maka POV)

"Something's off."   
I stared off at the ceiling.   
"Whiles he's talkative...I've never _seen_ him talk. He's smiled but he's never...opened his mouth?"   
There where many rules restricting men and the way they address women, especially me, the queen.   
But no rule prevented him from taking in front of me.   
" _Something's up with him_."   
I stopped,   
"...why does that bother me so much?"  
I was scared. I cared...about a man! A **male**!  
Curling my legs close to my chest and put one had over my heart, which was beating faster the more I thought of him.   
"How? How is this possible?! Is he really my 'perfect match'?"  
I felt determination flare up,  
There are many reasons men have been pushed down the social latter, time to use one of his faults to my advantage.   
\---  
(Soul POV)  
I laid face up on Maka's bed.   
" _Ou-our bed, now_?" My face heat up for a little, until I ran my tongue over my sharp teeth. Stein had told me that it was a strange sort of 'glitch' or 'birth defect'. That scared me. The queen is perfect in everyone's eyes; how would it look if some weird-tooth albino is the father of the future heir?   
The door opened and she stepped out in a long silk nightgown. Her hair was down and wet, slowly being dried by a towel. Her eyes meet mine and they looked, accusing?   
I just closed my eyes and listened to her walk around...that is until I felt weight on me.   
My eyes snapped open and all the blood rushed to my face. I was nose to nose with the young queen herself.  
Her eyes bore into mine, I almost didn't notice it, h-how do I breathe again?   
"Your hiding something." Her breath was warm on my lips   
I whipped my head side to side, pressing my lips together to form a seal; shutting my eyes in order to stop from being drowned in her green ones.   
" _I will not let her see my imperfections!"_  
\---  
(Maka POV)   
I was so close!   
" _But-but why am I starting to feel this haze? Men are supposed to be pigs who give into woman prowess...so why do I want to give into_ ** _him_** _?"_  
 _"_ Please?" I tried again   
Another head shake   
I moved up my hand to his warm cheek, holding his head in place.  
"What are you hiding?   
He whined   
I ghosted my lips over his-  
"What the hell?!" In that split second he had thrown me off him and leaned forward to bow before me.   
"Please forgive me your majesty! I do not wish for you to see my imperfection! Further more," I covered my open mouth with my hand, his red eyes seemed to glow behind his colorless bangs, "I do not wish for you to use me in such a way."   
\---  
(Soul POV)   
I touched my forehead to the bed duvet.   
I, not getting out of that dark hole a good two hours ago, have broken at least two of the highest laws.   
1) never talk back to a female; especially your partner   
2) the queens words and decisions are absolute  
I waited in silence, my punishment is most certainly death.   
She said nothing.   
" _Why?! Why isn't her majesty calling the guards to take me away?!"_  
"Soul Evans," I stopped, "raise your head."   
I did as I was told, expecting to meet hard green eyes...only to be meet with kind ones.   
She let out a small laugh as her fingers lifted my head up to be level with hers.   
"Soul, do you not think it's fair that I am to spend the rest of my life with you, yet you hide a part of you from me?"   
I let out a sigh through my nose, before looking at her.   
The young queen wore a cute smile of her own.   
"Guess I have no choice than..." She gasped as I grinned and showed my razor sharp teeth.   
"You've brought this apon your self my queen." I leaned in, and captured her lips with my own.

 


	30. When Maka is Drunk

The gang had decided to go to a club that had just opened up, fortunately for them, Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki tended to stay sober (for the most part). Unfortunatly for Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki, their partners had a knack for getting completely and totally drunk.

\---

When Maka is drunk....she turns into a child.

"Maka, Come on."

"No!" Soul growled while running his fingers through his hair.

"Maka your acting like a child!" He glared down at his girlfriend, who now sat on the floor of the club...pouting.

"mmmno you're acing like uh child!" She stuck tongue out at him before looking away. Souls hand tugged on his hair before sliding down his face with a groan. This was hopeless... she entered that child phase; 'mini Maka' as it was called. Normally, Soul finds it cute and its generally easy to deal with. However what irked him is that she sat in her short dress with her legs wide open and her crossed arms pushed the strapless top down more. (If he had to go punch another guy in the face, so help him!)

\---

When Maka is wasted.... she gives Soul a hard time

"You no fun!" Her tiny fist hit his chest again causing him to grunt,

"I-i was-im not even done!" She glared hazily in the direction of the the blurry red dots. Soul just sighed and continued climbing up the stairs. When they had finally left the club, she insited he carry her...as in, 'Let me wrap my arms and legs around you and hang onto your front like a tree'. What had it even more difficult was the fact he also had to hold her heels and the railing.

"That nice man s-said he had more drink at 'is house and and h-he was going to s-share with me!"

Soul tightened his other hand around her, that was the first guy he punched

"s-shareing is caring Soul! Sharin makes meh happy!" he felt tears on his shirt and he wanted to turn right around and bring her back so she's happy again.

"B-but ya know that," She sniffed and rubbed her nose on his loose button-up, "You make meh happy too..."

He sighed in relief and amusement when they reached their floor,

"Yeah, I know. You make me happy too."

\---

When Maka is plastered... she can be amusing

"Maka Where did you go?!"

The moment he had opened the door she smashed their lips together and the moment his eyes closed, she took off. Granted it was slower and she bumped into many things...

"I know your in here!" their room was dark and nothing seemed out of place. Giggling could be heard along with some rustling.

Soul looked behind the door, under the bed, even under the desk.

"Maka...Seriously, this isn't cool!"

Muffled laughter and a 'no!' sounded from the closet. Despite himself, Soul grinned. He crept over silently, waited a few seconds, before wrenching the door open.

Makas wide green eyes widened before she squealed and hid behind...was that his old jacket?

Soul puffed out air before smiling,

"Maka..."

She had it on backwards, the obnoxious yellow soul showing in the darkness, she had also flipped the collar up to cover half her face.

"Dis is mine now..." her blurry green eyes shone up in diffidence

Soul felt warmth in his heart as he ran his fingers through his hair once more,

"Ok, its yours now."

\---

When Maka is intoxicated... she can become needy

"Will you please sleep now?" Soul fought the urge to beg on his hands and knees. He had finally got Maka into bed...but she wouldn't sleep cause she requires things.

By things: Soul had to put his jacket on her the right way (She managed to get clad in her underwear), carry her to bed princess style, get her the 'one of a kind' bear (its my favorite sooulll), and sit with her until she falls asleep.

"mmmwhere are you going?"

"Im going to see if our friends got home."

"No!"

"yes."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

NNNnnnOOOOooooOOO!!!!!!"

She waggled her finger at him from under the covers,

"You promised that you'd stay," she yawned and poked the bed, "mmrright 'ere"

Soul sighed and let himself fall back on the bed.

"Hold my 'and"

He chuckled at let her find his hand,

"Happy?"

"Happy."


	31. How to talk to your soulmate

"That has to be him!" Maka's feet kicked the air as she snuggled in her pillow. She heard her friend laugh on the other line.   
Freshmen year meant a fresh start! She was so sick and tired of being teased on all throughout highschool for not finding her soul mate. All the kids said her eyes where like Christmas colors.... And how her soul mate must be jolly ol Saint Nick. Her friend was lucky (sort of). Her soul mate had green eyes that went so well with her blue.   
"But they where wrong! They where all so wrong! I found him and he was cute! He could even play the piano!"   
Maka was right, she followed the music to the arts side of the college...and their he was! She watched in amazement as the same deep ruby and emerald eyes darted from the keyboard to the sheets.   
"So? Did you talk to him?"   
Maka stopped and instantly deflated,  
"No... I was nervous and I didn't stay."  
"Oh maka..."   
\---  
Maka sighed...   
The book she wanted was three shelfs above her reach.   
This was just perfect! All she wanted was a book to read to take her mind off her soulmate, but noooo the world decided to torment her more. She let out a small groan and bumped her forehead on the shelf.   
Maka's head was swimming:  
Tsubakis soulmate is Black*Star, who's friends with Patty, who's sister is Liz, who's soulmate is Kid, who's friends with Soul. And they happen to all go to the same college.   
"Small world..." Maka scoffed.   
"Sure is..."   
Maka gasped and started to spin-  
"Don't turn around!"   
"Wh-what?!" Who was this? His long tan fingers kept her from turning around.   
"You want your book right?"   
She stopped and looked up the tall shelf,   
"Yes please..."   
"Promise you won't turn around?"   
........"promise."   
A faint murmur that sounded like 'bookworm' was heard before she was hoisted up, strong hands on the back of her thigh. She was thankful for her trench coat, mooning this (strong) stranger would not be a good thing.

Maka unfortunately... Couldn't keep her promise... Sneaking a glance at the broad shouldered-stranger with a cloud of white hair on his head.   
\---  
Maka braced herself.   
She promised Tsubaki   
She promised herself  
And she (subconsciously) promised her soulmate: Soul Evans

His melody flowed throughout the arts center, causing even paintings that decorated the walls to sway to the sound of the piano. She crept quietly in the room, even though he wouldn't have noticed anyway. The same broad shoulders and messy white hair faced her, as long tan fingers tapped the keys in rhythm.   
She went over with a smile and covered his eyes. His music screeched to a halt as he stiffened.   
"Don't turn around." She whispered with a smile.   
She saw him grin his sharp teeth that cause her stomachs butterflies to flare up.   
"I've been watching you a long time now... I thought bookworm like you would have figured it out sooner."   
He turned around to face her, the same Christmas colored eyes that haunted her for years faced her. His where droopy and had hidden depth that she would one day like to know about.   
"It's nice to finally talk to my soulmate," he stood up and held out his hand,   
"Maka."


	32. Good-bye Death City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deathscythes:  
> Spirit albarn- North America   
> Justin law- Europe   
> Marie mjolnir- Oceania   
> Yumi Azusa- east Asia   
> Tezca tlipoca- South America   
> Ding dinga- Africa   
> Djinn galland- west Asia

"Congrats on become a death scythe Soul Eater! The very last one at that! How've you been doing?" Lord Death bounced a bit before straightening to look at the bo-young man. He grinned showing all his teeth,

"It been totally cool." Soul closed his eyes remembering the days with his love and how they celebrated. Flying cross-country, taking jobs 'not for students', being the coolest pair wherever you go.   
"Welp! We should get down to business now shouldn't we?" He leaned down over the beaming demon-scythe.  
Soul shrugged, "Sure, what do ya need?"   
Lord death stepped a bit closer, still as jubilant and happy as always,  
"It's about your reassignment! You getting packed up and shipped to-soul?"   
The weapons world was spiring down. Leaving? Reassigned? That wasn't right...him and Maka where the strongest pair in Shibusen! They couldn't...no...that didn't go along with the plan. He was supposed to stay here with his friends, maybe he and Maka would move to a nice house and have 2-4 kids when he finally put a ring on her finger. Here! In. Death. City.   
"W-where?" He could even choke out the word. Was he always this pale? He never remembered felling so cold and sweaty...  
Lord death gave him a concerned look and sighed...after all, this isn't the first time this has happened. He took a deep breath,  
"______________"  
\---  
They knew it was coming...it was bound to happen eventually.   
All his friends sat around the table at Souls favorite sushi place one week later.   
He was to leave in the morning.   
Everyone cried and said their goodbyes, hugging him and promising to meet again. He and Maka walked home, hand in hand, choosing to take as long as possible. Trying to drink in all the sights he had grown accustomed to. Maka leaned against his arm,  
"Is everything pack?" She whispered.  
"Yeah." He sighed, looked down at the crown of her head and planting a kiss on it.   
Maka stuff was also in boxes...she refused to live by herself so he managed to make other arrangements.   
"This is it huh?" Their footsteps slowed,  
"I just didn't think it would happen so soon...we weren't even done with our training." Maka squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.   
"...never in a million years thought that. I was hopping deathscythe would have retired by now..." They stood in the streets, crushing each other in a hug, rocking slightly.   
Soul tilted her head up, pressing his lips sweetly to hers,  
"How about we spend a night on the town angel?"   
Her eyes brightened a bit from the dark pain in its depths,  
"Ok." She nodded blinking away some tears (are you crying? No!).   
\---  
He sat on Death Airlines at six am sharp. His headphones covered his ears as his fingers drummed along to the beat. His tired eyes watched the men load up suitcase after suitcase. He already felt home sick.   
It gripped his heart to think he wasn't going to drive to his cozy apartment on his orange baby, open the door to his love making food for him and a cat rubbing against his legs.   
"No more death city missions or basketball with the gang..." He sighed at the thought. The small action causing the girl next to him to glance at him.   
"Homesick?" She smiled.   
"Yeah,"he took off his headphones,  
"You?"   
The girl merely shrugged,   
"I'll come visit again. What about you, Mr. Deathscythe?"  
His eyes widened at the sound of that; it reminds him of Spirit.   
"Please," he put his hand out toward the girl, "call me Soul."   
The girl laughed and took his hand.   
"Alright Soul, are you ready to fight kishins in Australia?"   
The girls bright green eyes spiked with a determined fire,  
"You bet I am! I'm gonna make you a deathscythe all over again!"   
Soul merely laughed,  
"Whatever you say..."   
He kissed Maka's cheek.

They both smiled and twined their fingers as the plane landed in Sydney, Australia.


	33. The Princess Locked Away Part 1

"Of all the insufferable, no good, opponents!" The almighty dragon stomped back up the path to the tower. 

The dreaded Soul Eater made a deal with the Albarn kingdom in exchange for a shelter, food, and other necessities a dragon might need. He was to protect the princess until a worthy knight or prince was able to defeat him in battle.

However, falling in love and 'taking' her was not necessarily part of the job description.

"I need to be more careful...that idiot almost got past me."

After the suited gets past the lava river and over the valley of mountains, they must pass through the haunted forest and him to get to the tower. This blue haired imbecile got all the way to him simply because he 'bet his favorite sword on it'.

"Contemptible." Soul transformed out of his form to fit one more of a human, "Trying to get such a lady simply because of a wager." His long tail angrily slapped the walls of the stone stair case as his human feet trudged up the stairs. The scare part-his wings fold in- was almost losing her to someone like him.

"Good thing his was aerodynamic." Soul grinned his sharp teeth at the memory of wrapping his tail around him and tossing back over the mountains.

"He got me good though..." His smile died down as he rubbed the healing wound on his shoulder. That was the last thought before he pushed the library door open.

There she was, his princess whom he swore to protect, Maka Albarn.

She sat on a plush red loveseat with a large novel in her hands, Her green eyes, however, looked at him.

"Soul!"

She got up, running over to him. She didn't walk with her hands together or with her back straight; she didn't even pick up her dress, she simply crashed into her dragons arms and laughed as he spun her around.

Her feet dangled as her mighty dragon held her up,

No, being this close before she was of age...wasn't the plan

"How did it go? Did you scare him away?" Bright green eyes that reminded him of the emeralds his parents had in their hoard...no...her eyes shined brighter than any mer jewel. They looked at him with love and admiration. He laughed at his adorable princess and placed her on the floor,

"Yes my lady, the suited was vanquished." His human hand was placed over his heart as he bowed slightly. Maka placed a gloved hand over her lips to muffle her laughter.

He really was a silly lizard. He was dressed in a black tailcoat with a satin red inside. Crimson embroidery wrapped gracefully around his collar, cuffs, and the edges of the jacket. A white dress shirt could be seen, tucked into tight black pants. Soul worn his favorite knee-high boots with gold details. She noticed the rip on his sleeve but ignored it due to the clear skin underneath.

Makas dress was the opposite, She wore her simple green dress, the top made out of the best linen, the bottom out of the most expensive silk.

They shared a kiss before Soul pulled away,

"When is your birthday my lady?"

He received a whack to the shoulder,  
"How many times must I remind you to call me by my name?" She huffed as he laughed. Maka's blush formed on her face,  
"March 20...Why do you want to know?"   
Soul grinned down at his love before kissing her head,  
"No reason."   
Maka laughed at her dragon; he was quiet ridiculous, it was hard to believe they ever fought. However, they had not gotten along at first, both having issues with the situation... For maka: a male dragon who was particularly lazy dragon who preferred to point out how she paled in comparison to the females he's seen. For Soul: a nag of a princess who refused to make his job any easier and for some reason insisted he wore clothes. (But she was kind of cute).   
Souls head suddenly whipped towards the entrance.   
"Soul?"   
His iris turned to slits.   
She knew what that meant, "but that's the third one today!"   
Maka watched as scales started to become visible, along with long fangs and talons. Soul pecked her cheeks before briskly making his way out the door, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.   
\---  
Maka made her way up the stairs to her room (cursing her father for making it at the very top); something didn't add up...   
Suitors normally must ask the king before starting the journey and her father only sent one a day, maybe two if there was a big enough gap between.   
Her large green eyes looked out the window, the sunset cast an erie glow on the supposed 'haunted' forest. She had tried to explore it before...but only getting so far before a very angry dragon plucked her out and tossed her back in the tower.   
She scanned the green treetops and found her large white dragon easily....only....hang on...  
He's not moving.


	34. The Princess Locked Away Part 2

Branches pulled at Makas dress as she rushed forward. Her feet are torn and shredded from the unforgiving gravel.   
"Soul!"   
His clean alabaster body blinded her momentarily. Soul still remained in his dragon form, not twitching an inch. He would have normally caught her scent, if he did, he didn't show any signs of it.  
"Soul?" Tears pricked her eyes as she ran her hand over his smooth underbelly.   
Hang on...  
He was breathing!   
"Soul?!" Maka poked his soft skin, irritated he wasn't responding. What's going on?  
"Lady Maka?"   
Maka froze, turning to meet the owner of the voice.   
"I've come to take you back to the kingdom,"  
His blue eyes sparkled with warmth,  
"Lady Maka."   
\---  
Souls red eyes slowly opened,  
"Wha...? Maka!"   
He shot up, a swimming pain developed behind his eyes. He removed his hand from under the covers to rub his head- wait, covers?   
The dragon finally took a good look around. These weren't just covers, they where embroidered plush confuters, nothing even close to Makas bed at the tower. Speaking of which, nothing here was like it was at the tower. The bed was a large king-size with oak odiums leading up to a silk cover draped over the bed. The walls where a clean white along with ceiling, a door opened to a large bathroom next to a walk in closet.   
Soul got up once his headache subsided, walking to the large door he assumed led out.   
The room he was in was one of many along a long hallway. His nose caught Makas sent, he started to follow, only to stop a couple feet from the door,  
"I failed." His hand reached up to touch the scar that marked his careless almost-fail. "The knight had knocked me out somehow, Maka must have convinced him to bring me here..." Souls hand fell from his chest,  
"And now she belongs to another."   
He wanted to go back to his plush bed and wake up back at the tower, wake up back in her arms. Soul turned back to the room, set on never seeing her disappointed eyes.   
"Mr. Dragon?"   
He turned to see a Japanese woman with her long black hair in a ponytail on her head. Her kind blue eyes smiled at him,  
"I'm Tsubaki. Lady Maka had asked me to wake you. She says she has good news."   
Soul cocked an eyebrow at her before scowling.   
"Please follow me."   
He trudged after Tsubaki,  
"The good new of her and prince charming's wedding." He scowled further, "probably on her birthday..." Soul had planned to ask her to "fly away" with him on March 20. A tradition among dragons. 

They entered the thrown room; an extravagant room with marble floors and columns. The king, whom he had meet all those years ago talked happily to his daughter next to the blonde hair 'savior'. They both looked at a worried Maka with glee in their eyes. Maka was in the most extraordinary clothes money could buy. A large dress that arched out and sat on the floor. It was gold with a white see-through top. Her sleeves reached to her elbows with white cloth sewn to the end. Her hair was down with two braids tied behind.   
Her green eyes meet his...he waited for disappointment, rage, sorrow...not a gleeful 'Soul!' And her to leap into his arms.   
He tried to talk, to apologize, but his throat was swollen.   
Maka continued to look at him with love and admiration,  
"I was so worried! I thought Hiro used too much dragon-ward on you!"   
"So it was dragon ward..." It made sense, dragon ward to him was like chlorine to a human.   
"I promise you miss Maka I did not harm your dragon. He attacked me out of nowhere!" The knight, Hiro, made his came up behind Maka, followed by the king.   
"You made it just in time! Congratulations dragon!"   
Soul finally managed to find his voice,  
"Wha? Huh?"   
Maka laughed and pecked his lips,  
"Your job was a test! To see if you are worthy to be my king!" Everyone laughed at his gawked expression,  
"K-King???!!"   
Soul grinned wide. How could he forget the reason he agreed to this job?! He was told he would be given a prize!!!   
"And that prize must be..."   
Red eyes meet green as the smiles grew wider.   
The dragon pressed his lips long and hard on his princ- queen: Maka Evans


	35. Fishy-Fever

"He has a what?!"   
The white-haired clerk cringed as she screeched at him for the third time.   
Miss Maka Albarn, accomplished marine biologist has brought in her goldfish Black*Star to petco after her normally peppy fish refused to move. She was then directed to the fish section where the man about her age glanced at it before drawling,  
"He has a fishy fever."   
Maka rubbed her temples as the man, Soul, tapped on her fish's tank.   
She swatted his hand away before mumbling 'he doesn't like that'.   
"Look, I know a lot, one thing I know a lot about is fish and I have never heard of this 'fishy fever'" Maka stamped her foot and crossed her arms.   
"What do you know about fish anyway?!"   
"I had a beta once..."   
"Then why do you work here?!!"  
"I like to chase the fish around with the little green net."  
"That stresses them out!!!"   
Soul only grinned, showing off the teeth that reminded her of the sharks she watches.   
The clerk on the other hand thought this costumer was the most adorable thing he's ever seen. For a studious brainiac, she dressed like a college student. Her hair was in pig tails, with a loose band t-shirt he's never heard the name of, and jeans that looked too good it had to be a crime. Now that he's gotten her all riled up, she looked sexy.   
"Tell you what,"   
Soul sudden to stood up and stopped her rant and his daze. He picked up the bowl and dumped it into the large goldfish tank.   
Maka gasped,  
"What are you-!"  
She slowly walked closer as her fish seemed to come back to life.   
"He was lonely..." Maka crouched in front of the tank and watched her happy fish swim around and socialize, effectively drawing the attention of all the other goldfish.   
"I'll watch him here while you can come and visit him everyday, ok?" She looked up at Soul, then back down at her fishy with a sad smile, even though she didn't want to leave him, he looked so happy.   
Maka didn't know the caring look Soul was giving her, mustering up his courage, he put a hand on her shoulder and grabbed her attention,  
"Why don't we go grab lunch and you can tell me all about your times with it."   
Maka smiled and took his hand off her shoulder and held it in her small ones,  
"That sound nice." They beamed at each other before walking towards the door,  
"By the way, he's not an 'it'"   
"How do you know 'its' a 'he'?"  
"I checked."


	36. I Choose You!

Green meet red, the epic stare down of the Hoenn region was taking place on route 121.   
"I have grown stronger Soul."   
"I'm sure you have."   
They had been neighbors, starting their adventure together with their separate starter Pokemon. They did everything together; however, each trainer had separate goals.  
"I will beat you this time!"  
"Let's see it pigtails."   
Maka strove to be the best in the region, earning all the badges from all the gym leaders. Soul strove to be the next dark Pokemon gym leader, capturing and training all dark Pokemon in Hoenn.   
"Same as always?"   
"Three on three, only two mega evolutions aloud, winner gets to battle the dark gym leader."   
They had separated in Rustboro city, going out to dinner for the last time before sitting at the beach and letting their Pokemon play together for the last time. Soul and Maka had fallen asleep, hand in hand, surrounded by their non-evolved Pokemon.   
"Alright! Let's do it! I chose Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki!"   
"Let's go! Black*Star, Deathscythe, Oni!"   
After a long painful goodbye, with promises to meet again, they separated. Soul taking Black*Star, his Zorark, Deathscythe, his Absol, and Oni, his Hounddoom. Maka scooped up her twin Charizards Liz and Patty, along with Tsubaki, her Milotic, and went on her way.   
"Liz! Patty! Fly! Tsubaki use surf!"   
"Ha! Two can play it that game! Deathscythe, Oni, phantom force! Black*Star protect!"   
Maka grew stronger, beating every gym leader on the first try. She captured and trained an unstoppable team.   
"Shit!"  
"Haha! Aim towards the most powerful! Tsubaki!"   
Soul would be found in caves or dark forests. Any nook and cranny a dark Pokemon could hide, he would find, battle, capture, and train.   
"Yes! Go Tsubaki!"   
"How the hell did they both miss?!?"   
Video chats where never enough. The friends missed their companion deeply. They say it's a small world but their paths never crossed.   
"Ice beam!"   
"Shadow claw!"   
"Flamethrower!"  
"Dark pulse!"   
Maka made her way out of Fortree City and passed by the ancient tomb. Her thoughts had wondered to Soul and if he had conquered this cave yet. Curiosity got the better of her as she trekked down the path.   
"All right! Here comes my ultimate attack!"   
"Bring it on!"   
She had brought out Patty to light the way for her with flash. (Liz wasn't comfortable in dark places). She then yelled at by a young man for scaring away the Pokemon whom live in the shadows. She meet the young man's wide red eyes with a happy smile.   
"Liz torment!"   
"Patty fly!"   
"Tsubaki surf!"   
She had grown. Soul could tell his nerdy friend had grown into a well seasoned trainer. Her once lanky body was lean with muscles, her hair was out of its adorable pigtails; the sides where tied up behind her head. She now wore delicious black spandex, a tight red t with the white half of a poke-ball over her (grown) breast.   
"Finish him!"   
"Crap! Dig! Crunch! Nightslash!"   
He really was a man now. Souls long hair was kept back by a blue headband, his skin was somehow tanner, his muscles tightly packed. He wore a skin-tight black shirt with a purple vest. Along with navy blue cargo pants. (Unknown to Maka he has a black darkrai tattoo on his left pec).   
"YES I WON!!! TAKE THAT SOUL EVANS!!!!"  
"*sigh* you got me pigtails..."   
They had traveled decided to travel to Lilygrove City before going their separate ways again. Maka had challenge her childhood friend to a battle to prove her strength and even out the score.   
"Want to head over to the city now?"  
"Hey, pigtails, how about we go have dinner?"   
\---  
The city was beautiful at night. They had changed before heading out to a small cabin restaurant. Their Pokemon where left by the benches that looked over the ocean. Dinner was wonderful. The pair talked about the adventures they had, the people they talked too, and the Pokemon they meet. Soul and Maka had walked back hand-in-hand; finding their Pokemon curled up by each other. Tsubaki was curled into Black*Star black furry chest, while oni and Deathscythe taken refuge by Liz and Pattys blazing tails. The friends had looked at each other before taking their spot on the bench asleep, hand in hand, surrounded by their evolved Pokemon.


	37. Gods of Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Noragami
> 
> Shiki- similar to a weapon, it is a dead spirit granted new life by a god to serve as their weapon.   
> Phantoms- like kishins, can only be slayed by a shiki   
> Storm- a sudden swarm of phantoms, caused by negative human emotions

The mission was simple, bring the God of Summer to meet the God of Winter. Normally, Black*Star wouldn't think twice about these kind of jobs...and he did owe the Summer God due to the fact she gave him a really nice day for his wedding...but still,  
"The God of Winter? Are you sure?"   
He looked up at his friend. She wore a golden gown, seemingly made out of the suns rays itself. The see-through fabric covered her arms and wounded its way around her middle finger. Attached was a similar orange see-through fabric that hung loosely from both wrists and tied up in a bow on her lower back.   
"Yes I'm sure, we meet all the time. I just need your escorting due the fact that this the annual meeting for the seasons Gods" she smiled kindly down at him with green eyes of summer leaves. Black*Star just rolled his aqua eyes,  
"Yeah but don't you guys fight a lot? Shouldn't you meet him at the actual meeting instead at his domain?"   
Maka rolled her eyes at the term 'domain'.   
"Yes we fight a lot, but I can't stay away from him just as he cant stay away from me."   
"That's true," Black*Star thought, "I mean I'm a well known God and I'm pretty old. But the Gods of Season are one of the oldest out there! Even if they where opposites and they didn't get along...they would have to meet annually."   
They fell into lapsed silence.   
Black*Star, a God of War, was asked by a higher-up God to escort the God of Summer (please call me Maka) to the shrine of the God of Winter known as Soul; located on the top of mont. Fuji.   
The problem Black*Star had with this job; was the terrible rumors that surround the season God. He was everything winter symbolized; cold, fridged, and icy. He chased humans indoors with his storms and took casualties every time he came around. The God himself was more than a little anti-social, granting few wishes and only really mingling with the Gods of Season or higher-ups.   
"This way." Maka pulled him out of his thoughts to show him a secret entrance to head up the mountain.   
"Wait! Kami-sama!" She stopped and poured at him,  
"I told you call me-"   
"I don't think we should go."   
She blinked at his seriousness,  
"Why ever not?"   
Black*Star sucked in a breath, she looked curious if not hurt a bit. This wasn't his place, he was simply meant to escort, protect as told in the letter.   
"I don't trust you to go in there alone. Let me escort you to the meeting instead! Please!" He dropped to one knee, hand over chest, head bowed.   
He heard footsteps, quiet dainty footsteps that can only be caused by the smaller woman God in front of him (was she even wearing shoes?).   
"Rise, God of War."   
He shouldn't have done this. How many times had he been spoken to about respecting his superiors? One more time and his spot would be removed from heaven!   
He eyes rose to look out from under his blue hair. The Go- Maka had not a scowl, or a sneer, she wore a tender expression. A smile that has been used for century's and eyes that seemed to sparkle with untellable experience and a knowing shine.  
Maka knelt down in front of him, and placed two soft hands on his cheeks. Warmth spread through him like a summer breeze,  
"Do you trust me? Believe me when I say rumors are not facts and that I can handle myself," her smile only widened as Black*Stars eyes grew,  
"Do you trust me?"   
\---  
The shrine of the Winter God was just as grand and Makas. The portal opened to a pine forest with towering cedars. The grass was a dark green, crisp and cold to the touch. The bushes shimmered with ice almost making them sparkle. There was no snow on the ground, however snow continued to fall and pack itself on the branches of the pines.   
"This way." Black*Star tore his gaze away from the scenery to she Maka making her way down a flattened path. She practically glowed against the bleak atmosphere. It reminded him of the story he heard humans tell; of a North Star that guided three wise men through the snow. Black*Star tailed behind her, glancing around at his surroundings. He wondered what this God was like...believed to be cold but having the utmost trust in his friend.   
"Maka!"   
Black*Star leaped in front of the God pulling out his hidden dagger.

Beasts

Animals that dwell in the icy tundra surrounded them. He spotted wolfs, foxes, birds, and small rodents. Blocking the path was a large moose carding two ferrets on his horns.   
"I knew it! I knew this would happen! You trusted that God and now he has us-" the delicate hand on his shoulder silenced him. She smiled kindly at him,  
"Did you bring the bag I asked you to carry?"   
Black*Star blinked at her, ticked off, now wasn't really the time! The animals where closing in...slowly... as if to see what what happening.   
None the less, her escort did as she asked and gave her the silk pouch she asked for. Maka thanked him, before walking over to the towering moose. Black*Star watched as her hand rested on his nose.   
"Hello Klink."   
She laughed at the hot air he blew out of his nose.   
Reaching into her pouch to pull out a bright red apple, it was perfectly sweet and crisp grown in the summer Gods large garden. (He should know he ate most of them).   
The moose, Klink, happy took the apple her her hand. While he was munching, Maka turned to Black*Star with a smirk,  
"These are the Winter Gods shiki."   
Black*Star looked around as the animals looked at Maka expectingly.   
"Whenever they come and visit, they always raid my garden." She casted a pointed look the them, "do you mind helping me give out their treats?"   
All Black*Star could do was nod dumbfounded.   
The animals; he learned, where some of the many shiki the God of winter had. These particular ones where to guard the entrance of his shrine and tend to the forest while he was away.   
After everyone was all full and happy, they continued on her way to the Winter God. Klink let Maka ride on his back, with the two ferrets thunder and fire. Black*Star walked besides the wolf Harvar, and the fox Jackie.   
The path lead to a large mansion, made entirely out of logs. It was one big log cabin. (More like log mansion! Am I right?!)   
The glass windows glowed with candle flames showing crimson curtains tied on either side. The door towered over them, wide enough for Klink to easily walk through.   
"You can go now escort."   
Maka smiled at him but was only meet with a 'huh?'   
"Your job is done now, Black*Star."   
"N-no"  
"No?"   
"Yes!"  
"Yes...?"  
"No!!"  
Maka glanced at the moose who just glanced back.   
"You-you can't! He's! He's!"   
Maka smiled. I knowing smile that gave him the feeling she knows exactly what he's thinking. Turing she placed her hand on the large brown nose again,  
"Thank you for walking us Klink but I think I need to have a talk with my escort."   
Klink let out another puff of air, before taking his leave, with thunder and fire on his horns. After giving her a respectful nod, Harvar and Jackie trotted after them.   
"Black*Star," his eyes meet hers,  
"You feel the god of winter is just as cold and unforgiving as the season he represents." Black*Star nodded, feeling guilty he was causing a fuss,  
"But, couldn't you say the same of every season?"   
"No! You-"  
"I cause an unforgiving heat with a blazing summer sun." Black*Star blinked, stunned,   
"Winter has weather that can cause frost bite, or even death... However, does my summer not also cause sunburn or dehydration? Can children not play in my green grass as they play in winters snow or falls leaves?"   
Maka smiled kindly at him,  
"We has the Gods of Season are different, but we are equal in every way."   
Black*Star listened in awe, remembering the god before him was much older, wiser, and more powerful than he could ever hope to be.   
His knees hit the ground, followed by his forehead,  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me, God of Summer."   
He heard a happy laugh,  
"Please, call me Maka."   
\---  
The inside of his cabin was...unexpected. Although that was an understatement.   
The floor was a classy checkered floor, the twin stair cases where made of wood along with a winding rail with beautiful engravings. Upstairs looked like a long hallway. The walls where a dark red with dull gold designs. To the right was a room with a long table with some doors that where most likely to the kitchen. To the right was what looked like an elegant music room. Equipped with a grand piano, violin, and a guitar. Under the center of the staircase, was another closed wooden door. Above them hung a large crystal chandelier.   
"Maka?"   
Standing at the top of the stairs was a tall man. His hair matches the very snow that surrounded him as his piercing red eyes bored down at them.   
Beside the escort, Maka curtsied at him as he made his way down the left staircase.   
"Soul."   
The man, Soul, stopped to bow. He wore a expensive looking down coat that reached just below his knees. He looked to have worn a red dress shirt under a gray vest on top of black pants and shoes. In his hand was a raggedy white scarf.  
"Pfft!"   
"Hehe!"   
Before Black*Star could blink, Maka had ran past him and leaped into the mans arms laughing along with him. He watch in awe as the rumored cold man look up warmly down at the god of summer and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.   
"You made it, I was getting worried."  
"Your shiki wanted their treats...I just couldn't say no. And besides,"  
She glances at Black*Star,  
"That's the reason you sent him...wasn't it?"  
"What?! Hang on! What?!?!"  
Soul blushed, as if he wasn't aware Blackstar was present.   
"Rrrhhmm, yeah- yes!"   
The winter god walked over to a small table by the staircase and picked up a small leather pouch; He then walked to Black*Star with Maka in tow.   
"You have done well in delivering the God of summer to me safely."   
Black*Star took the pouch and realized...yen? He looked questionably only at the god in front of him.   
"I was the one who sent you the wish. I was worried about phantoms attacking her, what with the massive storms we've been having..."   
Maka hugged soul from behind, lacing their hands together.

"We has the Gods of Season are different, but we are equal in every way."

Black*Star smiled.   
"Thank you guys. And I'm sorry I assumed and believed in rumors- GROSS OMG IM RIGHT HERE GET A ROOM!"


	38. Bros Before Hoes

Monday   
Black*Star was ready to punch the wall,  
"Come on dude!!!! What happened to bros before hoes?!?"   
He was positive he had broken the speaker on the other end but he didn't care! This is the seventh time this mouth!  
"I know, I know, I'm not cool.... But she wants me to meet her father! This is a big step dude! Please give me this and I promise we will go play laser tag next Friday."   
Black*Star growled,  
"Whatever." Before hanging up.   
The cell phone was thrown on the love seat before the blue-haired teen flopped on the couch.   
"Who could Soul have possibly found that was more important than me?! And on our night no less!" It hurt him more than he would like to admit...but that was drowned out by pure annoyance. He looked at his phone again, tsubaki and kid where both busy as well... Deciding to voice his frustrations at the empty air Black*Star screeched,  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO BROS BEFORE HOES?!?!"   
\---  
Wednesday   
Black*Star sat in a cafe two days later Black coffee not even touched, arms crossed, and ignoring the glare he got from the one person who was almost never busy,  
"Geez could you stop reading that book for about three seconds? Your god demands attention!" People around the cafe glared at their direction before returning to their own affairs. Black*Star calmed down a bit when he heard an irritated sigh before the small blonde opposite the thick novel rose her green gaze to meet his.   
"I don't understand the big deal... So your 'favorite peasant' wanted to spend time with his new girlfriend? He's entitled to that. You probably did the same to him when you started out with Tsubaki."  
This cause Black*Star to abruptly stand,   
"A GOD PAYS EQUAL ATTENTION TO ALL HIS PEASANTS!!" The novel came crashing down on his skull hard enough to push him back into his seat. He rubbed his head, the argument died on his tongue (for once) and was instead replaced with a softer tone,  
"You don't understand Maka, he's my best friend...my #1 peasant! #1! I'm bored..."   
Maka smiled softly at her childhood friend. Whom ever this '#1 peasant' is... Must really be someone special. Not only to put up with Black*Star, but to rank #1 on the almighty god's list.   
"Your just lonely... He said he would play laser tag with you on Friday right?"   
Black*Star rested his cheek on his palm, other hand tapping the table  
"...yeah..."   
"Then on Sunday Tsubaki is coming back?"   
He picked up his head,  
"Hey yeah!"   
"Then you will have two people to spend time with!"  
The chair crashed on the floor,  
"THATS RIGHT YOUR GOD WILL BE SOOO BUSY HE WILL HAVE TO DECLINE OFFERS!!!"  
This time he was shushed by those around him. Now I'm high spirits he picked up his coffee and downed it in one gulp,  
"Be jealous pigtails, guess you have to stay home and study...all alone!"   
His laughter was cut short,  
"What are you talking about? If I'm lonely I'll hang out with my boyfriend."   
The boy sputtered before staring at her in surprise,  
"Tiny tits has a boyfriend?! Ha! I don't believe it!"   
Black*Star crossed his arms smirking down at Maka, who now stood up,  
"Oh yeah?! While I don't believe you have a this '#1 peasant'! I think you just made him up!!"  
Maka (unlike Black*Star) had the decency to look embarrassed when the manager asked them to leave.   
Outside, the two glared at each other.   
Suddenly the self-proclaimed God gave her a wide grin,  
"Your God has a great idea!!"  
"Oh death."   
"Why don't you and your 'boyfriend'"  
She rolled her eyes at the use of air quotes, "come with me and my real friend to laser tag on Friday? That way we can see who's really lying!"   
Maka's eye brows shot up in surprise before kitting together in a determined look,  
"Deal."   
They shook on it.   
"I know for a fact that my boyfriend will be way cooler than your so-called 'friend'" Maka mocked his use of air quotes with he promptly ignored,  
"Ha! My buddy is the coolest there is!"  
"Let's see than!"  
"Yeah, you'll see!!!"   
\---  
Thursday   
'Eye of the Tiger' sounded from the cell phone on the couch. Black*Star stopped his number 865th push-up, to grab a towel and walk towards the little electronic.   
A picture of him and a white-haired teen could be shown, along with the name tag: Soul.   
He debated on whether to answer or not...   
"This is Soul! I trust my bro!"   
He told the phone in almost a demanding tone, before scooping it up and answering it,  
"Sup?"  
"Hey! First of all, I am still going to laser tag with you-"  
Black*Star relaxed, relived he didn't have another decline,  
"Hahaha! Of course you are! Who would want to lose at laser tag against a god?!?"   
He smiled, flopping on the couch as he listened to his friend laugh. Wiping his sweat away with the towel,  
"So any way, what can I do for you?"  
"Actually dude... My girl wanted to come along too-"  
"WHAT?!"  
The towel was flung on the floor, forgotten,  
"Don't worry dude! It'll be cool!"   
"But it was a supposed to be a bros night!" He decided to leave out that he had invited a girl himself...but that was going to be more of a 'coincidence'.   
"I know it's not like I invited her! She actually said she was meeting a friend there and wanted me to prove 'I'm not a lonely bookworm' and 'I do have a real boyfriend'"  
Black*Star heard a small chuckle on the other line,  
"Well if that's the way you want it. I have another friend coming along with her boyfriend."   
He huffed, smirking to himself as he was meet with silence,  
"That's perfect!"   
Black*Star almost dropped his phone,  
"Wha-"   
"You, me, and that chicks boyfriend can be on one team. My girl, her friend, and your friend can be on another."  
Black*Star thought for a moment...this could work. He would be meeting this so called boyfriend, run soul in her face, and play laser tag!  
"YOU GOD ACCEPTS! JUST MORE PEASANTS FOR THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR TO DEFEAT!!!"   
"Alright cool, see ya there!"  
"Yep, see ya!"  
\---  
Friday  
"Where's your 'boyfriend'?"  
"Where's your 'best buddy'?"  
"In the bathroom."  
"So is mine."   
The two stood in the middle of 'death lasers' lobby. Maka wore a black band T (that reminded Black*Star of something Soul would wear) along with jean shorts. Black*Star wore a basketball top and shorts, as well was a green hat.   
The bathroom door to the men's room opened to reveal a tall teenager. He had white hair that stuck out from under his black beanie, a dark red hoodie that matched his red eyes, dark jeans, and black converse.   
"There he is! That's my peasant!"  
"There he is! That's my boyfriend!"  
The white-haired whipped his head in their direction, but that had gone unnoticed because the two had butted heads.   
"Your boyfriend?! I think you mean my friend!!"  
"Ha! That's my boyfriend you idiot! Oh now I see, your so called 'friend' was just my boyfriend! Not everyone is your friend Black*Star!"   
"I don't what your talking about tiny tits everyone is my friend; but he is my number one peasant!"  
By now the teen, Soul, had made his way over.   
"Tiny tits? Peasant? Wait, do you two know each other?!"  
They all looked at each other in surprise,  
"He-"  
"You-"  
"But I-"  
"She is-"  
"You guys-"  
"But you said-"  
The three merely stared, completely dumbfounded, as their brains raced to catch up.   
Suddenly Black*Star broke out in hysterics, soon followed by Maka and Soul. The three where stared at as they held their stomachs and wiped their tears.   
Black*Stars laughter was cut short however as he yelled,  
"MR 'COOL DUDE' IS F*UKIN TINY TITS!!!"  
"MAKA-CHOP"  
"Not cool dude..."


	39. Soul of a Bull

Marid, Spain   
The sun gleamed prominently in the sky as the people below bustled about. Natives and tourist all mingled together as Spanish words flowed easily back and forth.....for some.   
"Como ti ilamas? Yamas?"  
A small blonde wove her way among the crowd, head buried in an English-to-Spanish dictionary. Her hair was up in pigtails as it brushed against her pale face, large green eyes could be seen the times she looked managed to look up. She wore a light green tank-top, white jean shorts, and short brown boots.   
A Japanese girl followed swiftly behind her. Her blue eyes read the page her friend was looking at,  
"Como te llamas." (1)  
She smiled as her friend thanked her, before returning to her book.   
The blue-eyed girl was tall, had long black hair flowing down her back, and wore a light blue sundress with white flats.   
The two where taking a school trip to Spain and where free  
Marid was well known for their stupendous bullfights. And since the blonde absolutely had to see everything to do with Spain's culture, they where scheduled to see the next show.   
"M-maka?"  
"Meh gusta..."  
"Maka!"  
"Me gusta-" (2)  
"Maka!"  
"Ooff!!"  
The blonde, Maka, fell to the ground with a thud, her book knocked to the ground next to her. She quickly looked up to see a man, about her age. His shocking white hair and piercing red eyes shocked her for a second. He reached a tan hand out to her,  
"¿Estás señorita bien? Que realmente debe ver a dónde va..."(3)   
Maka couldn't understand what that rapid Spanish mean but his bored expression...pissed her off. She stood up on her own and crossed her arms,  
"What's your problem?"   
She glared up at him whom seemed a taken back,  
By now her friend, Tsubaki, had caught up to her. She smiled lightly at the guy while pulling Maka back slightly,  
"Por favor su perdonar ella tiene un buen temperamento..." (4)  
Tsubaki laughed along with the guy as Makas face got increasingly red from embarrassment and anger.   
The man spoke up again, his voice a bit more amused now,  
"Ella tiene un temperamento? así que no es muy dama como..." (5)  
Tsubakis laugh stopped as Maka watched his eyes drift below her shirt line,   
"a pesar de que..." (6)  
sharp teeth poked out as his grin widened,  
"Que no se parece a ella es mucho de una señora de todas formas." (7)  
The way tsubaki covered her mouth was enough indication for Maka,  
"MAKA-CHOP!"  
The white-haired man fell to the streets with a thud. The blonde merely walked around him with a low mutter,  
"Come on tsubaki, we're gonna be late."  
\---  
The stands roared as the crowed prepared for the match. Tsubaki and Maka managed to get a seat right along the wall; up close and personal to the fight. Since Tsubaki didn't want to see them kill the bull, they would be watching a more acrobatic performance.  
"I'm just saying that guy looked a bit off..." Tsubaki gave her a hard look,  
"Have we seen him before?"  
The blonde grew a bit annoyed at the mention of that pervert.  
"I don't know any half-albinos."  
Tsubaki looked like she wanted to say more but the increasing roar of the crowd signaled to start of the match.   
A man walked onto the field, he wore a traditional gold shirt along with black pants, socks and hat. He practically glowed in the sun, shinny gold illuminated him only to be shadowed by a large crimson muleta.   
Maka swore could see a flash of white hair.   
"Don't you think he's a little old to be doing this?"   
She whispered to Tsubaki, who just shrugged,  
"I don't know he looks pretty fit to me..."   
Her friend was right, he was lean and defiantly muscular.   
"Oh no...no!"   
She felt confused blue eyes on her, but she was looking towards the familiar eyes of another.   
"Is that?"   
Tsubaki followed her friends shaking hand towards the picador.

She almost chocked her spit

The bull rounded to face the man as he whipped the muleta in front.   
His white bangs stuck out of his black hat as one red eye gleamed towards the animal.   
It charged towards him, Maka almost fainted when she saw a familiar grin of sharp teeth.   
The bull blew past in a whirl of red. Everyone around them yelled olè and cheered. Tsubaki clapped along side Maka who couldn't seem to close her jaw.   
He took his hat off, confirming the puff of spiky white hair matches the same as the guy they meet on the street. The bull whizzed past him again and stood between the girls and the familiar face.   
He turned towards the bull again, the hat in his hand was flung over the bull and towards the crowd. Despite herself, Maka flung her torso over the edge,  
"M-Maka!!"   
Tsubaki had to grab her shirt to keep her from going over the edge. It didn't matter though because now Maka had his hat. She sat back down as the crowd refocused their attention on the fight. Maka however was running her fingers over the intricate stitching.   
"Olè!"   
The crowds chant snapped her back from her thoughts. The bullfighter was now running towards them, bull chasing after him. His muleta was long forgotten as his speed increased. He looked at Maka, keeping his eyes locked on her direction. Maka couldn't look away, the just stared at him as the red eyes came steadily closer.   
Maka's breathe caught in her throat as he showed now sign of stopping,  
"What is he doing?! He's going to hit the wall!!"   
That was the last thought she had before she saw a wink and his body leaped into the air and up the wall. The crowd cheered as he landed on the ledge in front of Maka and the bull below hit the wall.   
He smirked at her face,  
"Así que nos encontremos de nuevo...¿Es este el destino o sólo piensa en mí como yo pienso en ti?" (8)  
She wanted to say it was natural instinct to catch him when he slipped a little,  
"Oh and you can keep the hat."   
She also wanted to pretend the reason for her red face wasn't because of his thick accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 what is your name  
> 2 I like   
> 3 are you alright miss you should really watch where you're going   
> 4 please excuse her she has a temper   
> 5 she has a temper that's not very lady like  
> 6 although  
> 7 she does not look like much of lady  
> 8 So we meet again ... Is this fate or do you just think of me as I think of you


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized sentences are quotes from   
> Mary Shelley's Frankenstein   
> (that I do not own)
> 
> Note: this is not the exact story line

Young Soul Evans, second son of the distinguished Evans family walked alongside his mother,Cecilia Evans, in the streets of London. They  often did this, for his mother felt she needed to share her wealth to those less fortunate. (he mother was very kind-hearted after all) For Soul, it was a reminder of the fortune he was blessed with. However, today his mother insisted she go to one place in particular.

_A poor cot in the foldings of a vale attracted their notice as being singularly disconsolate, while a number of half-clothed children gathered about it spoke of penury in its worst shape_

Soul resisted a shudder as the children played in the dirty puddle, further staining their clothing(?). A woman holding two more infants watched them with a tired smile. His mother tugged his hand and lead him to said woman, they greeted each other before he was introduced. The woman smiled down at him,  
"How do you do? I am the keeper of this orphanage."  
She pointed a bony finger at a bundle of children playing ball,  
"Those are my children over there."   
Soul stared at them, one caught his attention in particular. 

_The four others were dark-eyed, hardy little vagrants; this child was thin, and very fair._

"They're lovely, are they not Soul?"   
His mothers words didn't register in his brain. His red eyes remained wide as he watch this particular girl throw a ball at a small boy. Her every presents awed him, to the point where he believed his jaw would never again close.

_Her hair was of the brightest living gold, and, despite the poverty of her clothing, seemed to set a crown of distinction on her head._

"She's actually not mine..."   
His snapped his attention away from the girl,  
"She was the first child I brought into my home, an aristocrat whom had fallen ill left her behind."   
His mother covered her mouth with a gasp,  
"Oh how awful-such a young thing-poor girl."   
Soul returned his gaze to the girl, only to find she was staring back.

_Her brow was clean and ample...and her lips and the moulding of her face so expressive of sensibility and sweet-ness, that none could behold her without looking on her as of a distinct species, a being heaven-sent, and bearing a celestial stamp in all her features._

Soul took in every detail of her, forever singed it into his memory. Even after a small girl dragged her attention from him.   
"Soul. Come along now Soul." His mother tugged his hand, but he pulled it back.   
"It seems he has grown attached to Miss Maka over there."  
Both woman shared a knowing smile before his mother coaxed him again,  
"Don't worry Soul we will come again next week."  
True to her word, both his parents and is elder brother came to visit the orphanage and the small girl.   
"Hello, my name is Maka."

_They where fond of the sweet orphan._

One day, weeks later, his mother and father sated they would be going to get them a surprise gift. Before leaving the house, his mother had smiled down at Soul.   
"This present will be yours to keep forever."

_I, with childish seriousness, interpreted her words literally_

"Soul!"   
"Maka!"   
When they had reached the orphanage, Soul had ran to Maka. They had been doing this a lot recently, his older brother Wes would go to play with children his own age. The two tossed the ball back and forth, lost in their own little world.   
"Mother says we came to get a present."   
He smiled as her eyes widened, twinkling in the sun,  
"Wow! Really? I wish I could have a present..."   
The dirty ball landed in his soft hands   
"I don't care what it is but I will share it with you."   
Her eyes lit up,  
"Really!"  
"That's going to be hard Soul."  
His mother appeared behind Maka and put her hands on her shoulders with a big smile,  
"Because she is your present."

_No word, no expression could body forth the kind of relation in which she stood to me- my more than sister, since till death she was to be mine only._

 


	41. Happy Thanksgiving!

The atmosphere was...awkward...  
Maka's forced smile proved that was an understatement.   
After Wes had come into their apartment unexpected, Soul had been glaring at him nonstop. Normally, she would scold him for bothering their guest...but...  
She snuck another look at the elder Evans  
She didn't think he noticed.   
Wes Evans had not looked away from her the moment she invited him in. Maka had tried to strike up a conversation, which would end up with her being asked personal-really personal- questions, which would signal Soul to go into 'protective weapon boyfriend mode', turning into an argument...  
The miester sighed before putting another slice of turkey in her mouth.   
"So Maka, how did you learn to make such delicious food?"   
"Oh brother..."   
The two ignored the weapon's mumble   
"No I learned from a friend of mine. She's actually a very good cook."   
Wes smirked as he leaned his chin on his palm, leaning that much closer to Maka,  
"Well your female friend sound like a wonderful lady- not as wonderful as you of course..."   
Maka forced a light laugh (she stopped blushing long ago).   
"Back up Wes, so sound like an uncool old man."   
Ignored again.   
"Tell me, is she a miester like you or a weapon like my _little brother."_  
"She's a weapon."  
Wes hummed and closed his eyes, his smirk gone and replaced with a longing smile,  
"I'm quiet jealous actually,"  
This surprised both Maka and Soul. This was the first time their guest's voice had lost its jesting tone.   
"The ability to save lives and help others in the name of humanity...is something that far exceeds the mere 'talent' my family tends to declare. I'm thankful there is an Evans who could put some true meaning to our name."  
Maka turned to smile at her lover, only to see his jaw opened slightly and misty eyes.   
"I'm thankful for that too."  
Souls head snapped towards his love in awe. Maka gave him a true smile, sending her feelings through their wave-length.   
"Wes, I-"   
"So Maka, if I was a weapon... Would I be _your_ weapon **and** boyfriend?"  
"Eh?!"  
"ALRIGHT THATS IT YOU ARE SO OUT OF HERE"

 


	42. Even Papas Need Reassurance

Snow fell peacefully around death city landing in soft clouds on the streets. The moon snores as it let out a faint yellow glow, shivering once and a while. Almost everyone was tucked away in their toasty homes...  
"I bet dat demon is fu*hic*in my daughter right *hic* now."   
The red haired death-scythe downed the rest of his drink,  
"Now now Spirit, don't be so hostile. They are dating after all." The man next to him sipped on his beer while giving the screw in his head a good twist. He ignored the blubbering sobs coming from the weapon as wailed the word 'dating'.   
"Where did I go wrong Stein?"  
"Do you want the list alphabetically?"  
The glare Stein received was a bit blurry. The man simply heaved a sigh and stood up,  
"Come on Spirit I'll take you home."   
His ex-partner thumped his head on his desk and mumbled an okay. His arm was slung over the doctors shoulder, a couple bills where thrown on the counter, and the two walked into the night.   
"WAIT!"  
The miester stopped as the drunkered asked. This was hardly new, his friend usually had some new revelation about his daughters new relationship. (Although it was hardly new considering their souls longed for each other since they first resonated).   
"St-Stien you have soul perception right?"   
"Yes Spirit, I have soul perception." The man sighed, helping his friend wobble to his feet only to have him walk off. The scientist followed behind his friend, listening to his rambling.   
"I bet he and my little angel....that damn octopus head..."  
"What are planning Spirit?"  
"Stien,"   
Said man sighed, "what is it now Spirit?"   
"I want you to use your soul perception and look at my little angel and that weapon."   
Stein rolled his eyes at the older man's emphasis on the word 'weapon', but complied otherwise.  
The vision stretched over the city, pin pointing the massive wavelength of the giorgi and the madness from the black blood. Sensing the miester found them deathscythe ran- fast wobbled- his way back to the scientist.   
"What? What are they doing? Are they close?! Together?!!" Stein's eyes narrowed slightly   
"They are...together..."  
He looked closer, at first glance it appeared the giorgis wings wrapped around the weapons soul, and in turn, the weapon was nuzzled in the angels soul. But now that stein took a closer look...their souls...they where-  
The red-haired man watched as his ex-partners eyes widened. Something in his brain sparked,  
"THATS IT HES DOING SOMETHING TO MY BABY GIRL!!!! ILL SAVE YOU FROM THE OCTUPUS HEAD MAKA!!!"   
Suddenly sober, the weapon raced off towards his precious daughters home   
\---  
*Tick tic scrit*  
"Spirit."  
*Krit Krit tic*  
"Spirit do you know what it's called?"  
*Plik scrit scrit*  
"Breaking and entering."   
*Click!*  
Deathscythe grinned evilly as he pushed his way through the door of Maka and Souls apartment.   
The laughing moon watched him as he illuminated the quiet apartment with faint silhouettes of furnitures.   
Stein sighed as he watch his friend look on the couch, then (the moment of truth even though stein knew the answer) Makas bedroom. He heard the young miesters door creak open, before shutting close just as fast. Spirit quietly sped his way to the doctor, tears starting to flow along with other body fluids.   
"St-stein! She's! My baby girl! She's not in there!"   
He let out a silent sob to which stein rolled his eyes,  
"Of course not spirit," he pointed to another door across the apartment,  
"She's in there."   
His lip twitched upward at the sudden pale expression the feared weapon had. Spirit suddenly dropped into a crouch, crap-like-walking his way to the door. He reached it, then gestured Stein to follow.   
"What is this? A cheesy spy movie?"  
The miester lazily walked to the door behind the crouched man.   
"Listen!"   
He looked down the see Spirit with his ear pressed against the door. Stein sighed, but humored the scythe anyway. He leaned a bit closer to the door to hear......nothing...  
"We're going in."  
Before stein could speak, the young weapons door handle was sliced off and the two entered the black room.   
The large lump in the bed indicated a body along with the sound of gentle snoring. The shadow of spiky hair also stuck up from under the covers.  
"That little-" spirit hissed before snaking his way to the other side of the bed. Stein looked around, he noticed a guitar leaning up against a bookshelf, a few posters next to a calendar, and lastly sweat shirts and boxers pooled on the floor besides a hamper filled with skirts and shirts.   
An airy gasp took steins attention.   
His friend had the most horrified look on his face.   
"St-st-stein!" His voice was more like breathy squeaks. Spirit pointed a shaky finger at the bed lump. The doctor made his way next to his ex-partner to see the young weapon Soul Eater and his arms tightly holding his beloved Miester Maka. Their clothes were on so he didn't really see a problem. The weapon had his mouth open to let small snores escape, tucked under his chin was the small miester whom had her delicate hands holding her weapons shirt. Her nose slightly red from being pressed against her boyfriend.   
"How. Dare. He." Stein glanced over to see the once terrified man shaking in rage.   
"Help me break them up."   
The elder weapon stared to reach towards them,  
"Wait! Spirit!" Steins little whisper-yell didn't stop the deathscythe. Once spirit stuck his hand in between the pair; he was immediately shocked.   
"Y-"   
Stein slapped his hand over his ex-partners mouth.   
"Shh. Look spirit,"  
Stein pointed down at the two, forcing soul resonance to show him what he had seen out side.   
It wasn't that their souls where merely close together,

They where one

The line between the two souls have blurred until it was nonexistent.   
Spirit slowly removed steins hand away and sighed.   
"He beat me, if they get along that well, well, I couldn't ask for a better boy for my little girl."


	43. The Race

"Thank you for coming today, I know how hard it is to take time out of your exciting lives to sit and chat..."   
Explorer and researcher Maka Albarn looked away from the speaker to gaze around the room. She received an invitation after her exploration in Hong Kong; the founder of a world-wide company, The Black Blood, was inviting anyone who sought out adventure to a gathering. The invitation said it was a formal event that will be severing a free three course meal. The founder will also announce the findings of a magical scythe, one that the company was willing to pay over seven billion dollars. It also stated that if the founder of the scythe revives this reward, he or she would also own stock in The Black Blood company.   
It was an offer Maka couldn't refuse. As she saw the faces of any famous explorers, researchers, and just plain thrill-seekers. The room she found herself in a darkened room with white cloth tables with small candles. A stage with a single pedestal faced all the tables. Classy waiters and waitresses cleared the table of the dishes they were served. She sat in a short black dress with strapped heels, wearing jewelry given to her by her mother. It was simple but classy.  
"I am Noah, a business partner to the man who truly called you out here."  
It wasn't until her eyes crossed a familiar pair, that she felt her stomach jump.   
"Please, allow me to say an introduction."  
Evans. Soul Evans. The man that always manages to capture her treasure before her very eyes; sometimes off the pedestal, sometimes out of own hands! She would always have to chase him and forcibly rip it out his hands! She chose to ignore the fact that he was always there to help her in a pinch. Plus, He did always give her the treasure back after his little games. And while it's true she had adventure with him a couple times... she swears nothing happened! Nothing! Her beating face and increasing heat might say differently.  
She sneered at the smirk he sent her way, ignoring the way she felt his eyes trail up and down her body. Whipping her attention back to the stage, she tried to calm her heart. Why was he even here? This 'isn't his scene'. The few times she went undercover with him, he hated this sort of thing. (which was a shame because he looked edible in a suit, even though he looks scrumptious in that skin-tight shirt he always wears). Her fingers touched the necklace she chose to wear, it held a rare jewel found by none other than Evans himself. It was elegantly carved and given to her as an apology after a particularly heated argument. So what if she was reckless? If he's a so-called thrill seeker he should welcome danger! Not get angry!  
"May I introduce to you, Asura Kishin, of the Black Blood trading company." The man, Noah stepped out of the way to allow a sickly pale man take the podium. His black hair was white in odd places, almost as odd as his deep wine eyes.  
"Thank you all for coming today, I'll cut right to the chase." his voice made her uneasy, "The location of the scythe and both rewards that follow."  
He had everyone's attention now, grinning under the spotlight as the listeners leaned forward a bit. Maka herself, scooted to the edge of her seat. Her eyes glanced at Soul, not at all shocked to see him lazily swirling his glass of red wine. His eyes, however, where focused and intrigued.   
"Normally, I would merely give you the location and have you all give a mad dash to it, but I've decided to make this much more interesting."   
Shocked murmurs filled the room as Asura straightened at held up his palms.   
"I prepose a race! One that will not only lead to great fortune but the honorable title of being the best explorer known throughout the world!"   
A choirs broke out, everyone shared their options both good and bad. Maka, however, felt determination and pride.   
"I will win that prize! I will surpass my parents and be crowned the best throughout the world!"  
This time, Maka sent Soul a taunting grin which was returned with a playful eye roll.   
"The rules are simple," Noah approached the stage with a brief case. The man flipped it open to reveal what looked liked a ring, along with a piece of paper.   
"Those who want to participate will revive a ring, you must have this on if you trade in the treasure. Attached is a riddle that will lead you to your first clue."   
People nodded, taking the rings from waiters and waitresses. Maka inspected the ring. It was a simple silver ring with the carving of the words 'Race Participant' next to the company's logo: three sideways eyes. Maka flipped open the attached paper and scanned it over.   
"The clues will take you to twelve different places around the world. Each clue is heavily guarded. Each area having one less clue than the last."   
Maka meet souls eyes once more, determination flared up her emerald eyes.   
"You may start whenever you see fit,"  
Soul blinked before returning his infamous smirk, red eyes sparking in that dangerous way thy they do.   
"I wish you the best of luck in The Race."


	44. Scouts Honor

Terms:

Ambassador- highest rank in Girl Scouts

Cadet- third highest rank in Girl Scouts

Daisy- lowest rank in Girl Scouts

Eagle- highest rank in Boy Scouts

Star- third highest rank in Boy Scouts

Gold Award- The highest award earned by a Girl Scout

Arrow of Light- highest award earned by a Boy Scout

(the "annual scout competition" is not a really thing. However there is a fair type of thing with competition games, similar to the ones in this oneshot, in which boy and girl scouts can compete against)

Enjoy my little troopers!

-thefluffyotaku

\---  
Cadet Maka Albarn stood in the large green field that would be hosting the annual Scout Competitions. She had been looking forward to this since her days as a daisy; a competition to prove just how powerful girls and woman alike can be! Especially against the Boy Scouts...   
Maka tried not to scowl at them as she waited in line to receive her list of jobs to complete.   
"Its not like I hate them," her eyes quickly scanned the list, "They just constantly belittle us girls." This was true, she didn't hate them. She was happy there where those who also like to serve others...but they didn't have to rub it in everyone's face.  
"It's just those few that-"  
A wall suddenly appeared and forced maka to the ground.   
"Hey, you ok?"   
Maka blinked up, eyes meeting a shock of red and white.   
Oh...that wasn't a wall.   
She suddenly blinked, realized her staring, and grabbed his outstretched hand. She was yanked up by more strength than she was prepared for.   
A blush spread across her face,  
"O-oh why, thank yo-"  
"You dropped your dorky hat." His drawl snapped out of haze. Makas pink cheeks turned red as she gripped his stupid tie (noticing the star stating he's in the same rank as her).   
"How dare you?! Why don't you watch where you're-"  
"Can-it toots, I'm not into buying cookies from little girls." His long finger twirled her pigtail as if to prove a point.   
Her body temperature skyrocketed, fueled by his growing smirk. Instead of using words; she used the skills acquired through the self-defense badge.   
He let out a yelp as his feet left the ground and the air was knocked out his lungs. His red eyes where suddenly looking at the laughing sun, and a smiling blonde.   
"Serves you right," maka felt a little bad as she watched him groan and try to roll over. She looked around and realized he was delivering supplies to the arts and crafts booth. Same direction as her. Maka huffed out 'wuss' before collecting Popsicle sticks and stickers into her hands.   
"Soul! Why are you on the ground? And why is this lovely Girl Scout picking up for you?"  
The boy next to her set up quickly at the sound of the voice. Maka look behind her to see a white-haired -she gasped- Eagle Scout. He looked like the rude scout next to her, except he was broader and had blue eyes.   
"Please forgive my little brother, he doesn't really like extra work."   
Maka glanced at, who she believed to be Soul, and watched him scowl at the ground.   
"Oh no, it was my fault." She felt his eyes on her back, "yeah, my temper sort of flared."   
The Cadet felt almost exposed under the blue gaze. She was normally much better with her superiors. However, she had only meet five Eagle Scouts in her life time...plus... She practically dunked his little brother.   
"Stop gawking Soul and help her!"  
The Eagle ignored the twos sputtering,  
"If you want to surpass me you're going to have to be a bit more polite."  
This caught her attention,  
"Surpass?"  
The brothers looked at her, the eldest chuckled,  
"Yeah," he ruffled his little brothers, who finally stood up, spiky hair,  
"My widdle bwother wants to be just like me!"  
"Wes!" The star scout growled face matching his eyes.   
"I think he can surpass you just fine."  
The two blinked, soul looking supposed, Wes looked a little taken back.   
"Yeah, I mean, I'm trying to surpass my mother who's an Ambassador."  
The older brother laughed a bit,  
"Look miss..."  
"Maka."  
"Miss Maka," he stood and gave her a look similar to one you would give a child.   
"Becoming an Eagle Scout is much harder-"  
"Bro, I would go there."  
"It takes much more...fortitude-"  
WHAM   
Soul had stepped next to her and was now gazing down at his once mighty brother.   
"Well, my mother has much more fortitude than all of the Eagle Scouts combined! Further more,"  
She gripped Souls hand and pulled him next to her, unaware of his pink cheeks,  
"I think your brother will not only become and Eagle Scout, but he can also achieve the Gold Award faster than you."  
By now her superior had stood up and dusted off his pants, he stood about a head taller than her but still enough to tower over her.   
"Well then Maka, if Soul can win the competitions then we can talk."  
Cadet Maka Albarn was never one to back down from a challenge, she stood on her tip-toes in an attempt to level with the older brother,  
"We'll both win,"   
She turned to the star scout and held out her callused hand,  
"As partners."   
Both eyes where on him, the unreadable blue of his older/better brother, and the bright warm green of a fiery blonde cadet.   
When he took her hand he noticed many things: the faint scars, the contrast in their skin tones, the look on his brothers face, and the warmth that spread from his fingers and throughout his body. The amount of time that passed as they stared into each other's eyes, they may never know.   
"Well then," the Eagle Scout cut through their little universe, "I guess we'll see after the completion."  
With that, Wes turned heel and walked across the grass.   
The two scouts realized they where still holding hands, and quickly let go. The Boy Scout rubbed his fingers over his palm in longing, as the Girl Scout cradled her hand to her chest.   
"By the way, I'm Maka Albarn. I case you didn't already know."  
"Soul, Soul Evans."  
"Well Soul," he couldn't help but be dazzled by her smile, "I guess we're partners."   
He found himself grinning back at her, delighted by the idea.   
"Yeah, guess we are."   
"Alright!" She put her hands on her waist cheeks puffed out and pink,  
"We need to deliver these to the booth first." He watched as she scooped up more supplies before bounding off with the arts and crafts stuff.  
"Come on Soul!"   
Soul watched her. Maka Albarn, feisty cadet of the Girl Scouts. Able to drop him in two seconds or smile in three, the one who stood up to his brother and got him to join the competition within five minutes of knowing her.   
He smiled as he picked up the rest of the cotton balls; she certainly was a crazy girl. Believing in him without even knowing anything about him.   
He glanced next to him as he placed everything on the table, watching as she quickly sorted it all.   
Maybe that was just the person she was, just the person he need.   
Still he was kind of surprised she hadn't asked the famous question yet.   
"By the way,"   
He turned to her,  
"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"


	45. Malus Domestica

Anemone Coronaria- also known as the Anemone/Poppy/wildflower

\---  
Spring was just starting to appear around the corner. Soul sat by the window, lazily gazing off into the sky. His partner maka was also staring; she however looked over his features. She wasn't sure why-she sees him nearly every waking second of the day- but she chalked it off as zoning out.   
"The anemone is a bulb with blood-red petals. Their seeds are known for traveling in the wind-"   
She had eventually turned back to taking notes, they where learning about Greek gods and their belief to plant life on earth. (No doubt a subject Mrs. Marie picked out).   
"This flower was believed to be made from the blood of Adonis after he was slain by a wild boar."   
It wasn't until a paper was thrown onto her partners desk was her attention once again drawn to him. His blood-red eyes turned to her in question, to which she just shrugged. They then looked behind to see a small group of Souls fangirls; the girls twirled their hair and winked towards him. One of them, a beautiful upperclassmen, gave him a sultry look. Maka connected the dots and turned to her partner; soul had the note opened with a mask of boredom. Maka felt her heart clench, not needing to guess what was on it. She held her breath as he took out a pencil and scribbled something down.   
"Adonis was young and handsome. He was loved by the goddess Aphrodite, who in her sorrow, made the flowers out of his blood and planted them in the garden of Adonis."   
The world seemed to slow as the weapon turned towards the girl, Maka watched with a clenched pencil as he showed his  
'Would you like to go out? <3'   
'no.'  
Maka let out a breath as a small gasp was heard behind her. She felt relieved, proud, and a bit smug. She then heard paper being crumpled. Soul tossed the paper ball into the small trash bin by Black*Star (who struggled to hold in his snickers).   
The bell rang almost drowning out Mrs Marie,  
"Tomorrow we will be learning about the romantic apple tree! See you!"   
\---  
"Dude that was brutal." Black*Star glanced towards the crying girl being cooed by the others. Soul just tsked at him,  
"Please...she'll get over it, then she'll be back again with the same bull the other girls." Soul leaned against the lockers next to makas, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Maka shut her locker, turning towards her partner in the middle of their little hand-shake.  
"He's kind of right Soul, you didn't have to crumple it or throw it away." She adjusted her bag, taking her mind off of nagging feeling.   
Both boys looked at her, the assassin looked shocked, her partner looking almost offended.   
"Well what about you miss bookworm? You're seventeen almost eighteen and haven't even had a date yet." The assassin shook his head,  
"It's kind of sa-"  
One book to the head and an apology later, the meister made her way out side.   
"Well what did you want me to say," soul quickly trailed after her-ignoring Black*Star's holler goodbye- and stood in front of her,  
"Did you want me to say yes?"  
This time Maka stopped, her hands on the strap tightening.   
"Th-thats not what I meant!" She sputtered with a red face, "you could just stand to be a bit more sensitive! That's all!" She rushed past him, the blush reaching the tips of her ears.   
They where now in the courtyard, unknowingly surrounded by girls whom have taken a fancy to the young deathscythe. Said weapon stopped, and threw a finger up in the air,   
"Then how 'bout this!" Maka pivoted to throw him a questionable glance.   
"Who ever is able to get the god-bloodied anemone, I will date-no-marry!" The sarcasm dripping off his voice was almost noticed in the couple seconds of silence that covered the yard. That was until every girl on earth (except Maka) let out the loudest squeal possible. The pair shielded themselves as a stampede made their way out of school grounds. A wind blew after them, stirring up the dust that was left. A few boys who where mingling with the girls looked around the empty courtyard confused, deaf, and annoyed. Soul however, stood still blinking up at Maka. The meister stared right back, frozen solid.   
"Did...that-no-I" the color drained from the top down, quickly followed by his heart, then stomach Maka-on the other hand- felt a whirl wind of emotions. The biggest one was something she felt in a long time,  
"Well well well, that was quiet a move Evans."  
"We didn't think you had it in you!"   
Soul turned,  
"Liz! Patty!"   
Panic   
"Yeah I mean..."  
She looked at the pairs faces, both showing emotions that made Liz believe this went deeper than it looked. After signaling to Patty, Liz walked over to Maka and clamped a hand on her shoulder barely shaking her out of her daze.   
"Don't worry we got your back,"  
She grinned slyly and whispered in her ear,  
"We won't let anyone take your man."   
The heat in makas cheeks skyrocketed. Liz and Patty shared a look as she patted down her skirt, before throwing soul an- almost angry- look.   
"You're one your own!"  
With that she left two grinning pistols and a frazzled scythe behind.   
\---  
Maka stomped the trough the streets of death city-angry for some reason- weaving through fangirls comparing flowers and sold out flower shops. (She heard some went to Kids house. Attacked him even).  
One thought that circulated trough her subconscious, finally became conscious,  
I need to get that flower   
Her feet stumbled to a halt, a blush spreading to her neck,  
"Did- do I really?" The idea of Soul-her partner- going down on one knee, looking up at her, giving her a kiss...  
Steam puffed off her head.   
The idea...it...delighted her. The thought of her and soul together like that, she wanted it. He had broken down her walls and warmed her heart without her even knowing! Well, if Maka Albarn wanted to beat nearly every girl in death city-turn weapon to husband- she would do it her way.   
Stealing her resolve, she walked to the library, ignoring the ringing phone in her bag.   
\---  
The next day, she came to school, small object in hand. After getting an earful from her weapon, he took off, saying something about staying at Stars place.   
Maka turned to her locker, stopping at the sight. The entire locker bay was covered in anemones. Potted, pressed, bouquets, picked, plastic, paper, drawn, some even dripping with red ooze (shinigami tell me it's not what I think it is).   
Her heart squeezed, she hoped her brave little move would work. Maybe she shouldn't have done this...   
Maka tiptoed around all the flowers, making her way to her locker. When her combo wouldn't go in, her mood soured.   
"That's the wrong locker, Maka."   
Makas stomach jumped at the voice,  
"Soul!" He gave the flowers an exasperated look, walking through them without a second thought. Making his way next to her. She blushed, hiding the object behind her,  
"Wa-what are you talking about! My locker is right next to yours!" She pointed to the one bursting with flowers, his EAT sticker almost ripping from being stretched. Without a word, Soul peeled off the sticker and slapped it onto 'her' locker.  
"That's my locker."   
"O-oh...!"  
She moved over one, allowing him to scooch too.   
"Maka your face is kind of red," she jumped, "you ok?"  
The red spread down her throat, something the weapons eyes followed.   
"I'm just fine!"   
She used her hand to throw open her locker and change books for the day.  
"Hey, what's in your hand?" She saw her partner lean around her to take a look, before she quickly turned to block it,  
"Nothing!"   
There was a pause, the realization on how close they where. Makas mind went on over-drive; he was so close! His cologne! Oh death! She could practically feel his breath!  
Soul, on the other hand, was nervous on the reason for his miesters odd behavior. What if it was a boy? Another boy? He watched her face start to glow. What if that object was from him!  
He stepped closer, angry at the fear and dread he felt,  
"Maka. What is it?"   
Her heart pound against its cage, breath coming out short, they where close and surrounded by flowers.   
It was now or never...  
"Here!" She trusted her hands out, effectively putting him at arms length.  
She watched as her stared at the object...completely dumbfounded.   
Maka took a breath,  
"It-its my-um- entry...?"  
Soul carefully took the object in his hands, eyes never leaving her.   
"Y-You know...for the," she gestured to the flowers, "you know."  
Soul looked down, the object gave off a beautiful red, reflecting in his matching eyes. His cheeks caught fire as the actions clicked, the boy swallowed thickly, heart racing,  
"M-Maka?"  
He felt light, dragging his eyes to her.   
But there was no one there.   
The deathscythes eyes looked back down at the object, noticing a small package attached to the other side.   
\---  
Maka felt her weapons eyes on her the entire class. The object sat obnoxiously on his desk next to the other package she had taped on the side. The miester fought down a blush, burring her face in the book she had checked out.  
"Great example Soul!"   
They both jumped at the sound of miss Marie. She twinned her fingers together, resting her check on the back of her hand Makas eyes followed the text as Marie shared with the class,  
"The malus domestica-or apple tree- is associated with love and marriage." The Maka quickly looked away as the entire head of her weapon turned a scorching red,  
"It seems that Soul as brought a perfect example! It is said that the goddess Gaia planted these-"  
Maka stared at her book really hard, coaching herself to calm down. Now that he knew what would he think?! Did this still count?! We he...marry her?!!"   
Maka stole a quick glance at her partner. The weapon was slouched more than usual, staring down at his desk, a dark hue still painted over his cheeks.   
Makas forehead meet with the page, questions formulated, all negative. She shut her eyes, forcing tears away.   
Just before she could raise her hand to leave,   
The meister heard the crunch of an apple, followed by the sound of chewing.   
Maka stopped at the sound a small smile gracing her face.   
\---  
Malus Domestica- also known as the apple tree


	46. Tiny Tots

Wes got the call at 11:34 am.   
"Hello?"  
His heart leaped at the peppy voice on the other end,  
"Oh Blair! This is a surprise! You're naughty calling me during work...shouldn't you be watching my brothers class?"  
He placed the pen across the music sheets as the teacher continued to talk,  
"...are you sure?....yes of course I can come," he stuck his feet in polished black shoes before throwing a coat over his shoulder,  
"I'll be right there miss Blair."   
\---  
Wes pulled up to Deaths Elementary, what normally brought him joy was now foreboding. He walked up the small flight of stairs, through the doors, and past the walls filled with children's drawings.   
"Mr. Evans?"   
He looked up to meet a golden eye, "Hello Marie, I got a call saying Soul was sent to the principals office? Did he do something wrong?" The elder Evans mixed emotions must have showed causing the secretary to give him a sympathetic smile,  
"It seems he-"  
"You'll find out once you enter principal Deaths room."   
Another woman clad in black business-wear narrowed her eyes at him,  
"One of the assistant principals is in there as well- since this matter pertains to him as well- but I am the other assistant principal and will be willing to answer any questions you have after the meeting." With a push to her glasses, the woman was off. Wes looked towards Marie again, sharing a nervous laugh.   
"Miss Azusa means well. You better get in there though; we are just waiting on one more parent." Giving him another smile, she returned to her paperwork.   
He then turned 90 degrees and faced the clouded window that lead to the head cheeses office. As his hand reached for the door, he scolded himself for feeling like he was the child in trouble.   
"But if we're waiting for another parent, that means at least three kids where involved! What could my quiet little brother possibly have done?!"  
The door opened to reveal a small group of people: a small boy holding broken glasses in a bandaged hand along with a swollen cheek, miss Blair (looking lovely), Maka Albarn sniffling slightly, assistant principal Spirit Albarn, Soul, and principal Death. All eyes where on the older brother as the door shut lightly behind him. The first boy wore a little vest on top of a long sleeve, kaki shorts, and small brown shoes. The boys hair had been nearly combed back and he proudly wore a bow tie. Soul wore a simple red tee shirt and black shorts, his sweatshirt taken off. Maka wore a cute pink dress, not having her usual shirt under, completed with white sandals. Both principals wore black and grey suits.   
"Mr. Evans I presume?" He looked at the pricipal, squaring his shoulders at being addressed,  
"Y-Yes sir, I'm souls older brother. Our parents are abroad at the moment."   
The pricipal nodded,  
"Please have a seat next to Soul."   
He did as he was told, nodding to the albarns as he passed.   
"Now Wes, we can't start until everyone is here, but as it stands your brother is in very big trouble." The man leaned over his desk, looking at the boy who was doing everything to not look either of them in the eye.   
"But! But mr. Death! Soul didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Maka!" At her fathers warning, she quieted down. On cue, the door burst open for a woman with tick brown hair, grey eyes, and a matching maroon suit.  
"I'm Mrs. Ford. I'm here because I heard my son was harmed by one of his classmates!"   
She then rushed towards her son, kneeling down and fawning over him,  
"Oh my poor baby! His handsome face! What happened? Who could have done this?! And are those shark teeth!?!"   
After the principal quieted down the mother, thanking Marie as she shut the door, he started the meeting by asking Miss Blair what had happened.   
"During nap time, oxy-poo had made an inappropriate comment at Sharky and widdle Makas *ahem* sleeping arrangements. It then caused an argument between the three. At some point Oxy-poo insulted widdle Maka and well..." She laughed sheepishly,  
"Sharkie punched his cheek, breaking his glasses, and then chomped on his arm," she added an afterthought, "and then didn't let go till he drew blood."   
Mrs. Ford gasped again, fretting over Ox a second time.   
Wes and Spirit had a similar thought,  
"Sleeping arrangements?"   
"yeah," Ox gently pushed his mother to the side, "they sleep on the same mat even though they're not married."   
Maka leaned forward glaring at the boy,  
"That's cause our wedding isn't until May you moron!"   
"So? You just can't sleep together before the wedding!"   
This got Soul to finally speak up,  
"Why not! We where doing it before I got her a ring!"   
"It's still not allowed! It's against the rules!"   
"No it's not!"  
"Yeah my papa does it all the time! And he doesn't even marry them!"   
Spirit let out a hysterical sputter, adding to the noise Mrs ford made about 'inappropriate children harming her son', and Blair trying to calm the re-enraged children.   
Wes on the other hand- ignoring the glare he received from the assistant principal- beamed towards his little brother. Soul was now standing on the chair, tiny hands gripping the arm rests. He had always known they where close, but he has no idea they held hands because they where engaged! He was curious to see the ring...  
"Don't be so stupid Albarn! At least me and Kim know our bounds!"  
"What bounds? You aren't even dating!"  
"That's cause you have to take it slow with cute girls... But you two wouldn't know anything about that would you?"   
Maka sucked in a breath, tears welling up in her green eyes. Soul hopped off his chair, baring his teeth,  
"Wanna another shiner Ox? I can break more than glasses four-eyes!"   
"That is enough." At the principals warning tone, the children froze. Mrs Ford tucked her son under her arm, warily looking between the two boys. Spirit, who was more or less used to the dreaded tone, wiped the rest of his daughters tears away. Wes had quickly scooped Soul back up and into his seat. Wes gave his attention to the principal while soul focused more on his 'fiancé'.   
Principal Death heaved a sigh and dismissed miss Blair, stating she does not have to make any changes pertaining to nap-time.   
"Now, Ox," the fords gave their attention, "you will have to write an apology to Maka that is at least a page long; telling her you're sorry and why you can't say such hurtful things to people."   
Ox scowled but made no protest, his mother gave a noise a disapproval.   
Next was the albarns,   
"Maka will stay after school today and help miss Blair clean the classroom." Maka nodded sadly.   
"Soul," the boy glanced up after a nudge from his brother, "you will have to write an apology to Ox- at least two pages- telling him you're sorry and that it's not right to...physically attack your classmates." After a pause he gave a small smile, "and... Ox has to be involved in the wedding somehow."   
Wes slapped a hand over a howl of laughter; snickering at his brothers protests. Oxs mother looked shocked, if not amused, spirit looked white as a sheet. Wes almost lost it when soul looked towards Maka for help.   
"He could be wedding planner." Maka squeaked out, shocking the two boys. Embarrassment flooding her cheeks as all eyes turned towards her. Principal Death however, stood with a wide smile,  
"Excellent! Now that that's all out of the way! You are all dismissed! Ox is free to go home if he wishes, Maka and Soul return to class!"   
With a cheery wave, they where alone in the office. Mrs ford checked Ox out and mentioned something about taking him for a quick check-up (glancing at soul).   
"Wes." Spirit stood followed by the elder Evans, they shook hands. Wes, one hand holding soul, the other reaching for Makas,  
"I'll take them back to class."  
Spirit gave his thanks, eyes hardening as he made it clear they where not to hold hands.   
Wes walked out of the office while spirit explained what happens to Marie and Azusa. Once alone in the hallway Wes took the opportunity to tease the two a little,  
"So little brother, have a best man?" He smirked down as a blush shown on his cheeks,  
"Y-yeah! Black*star duh!"   
Wes leaned back with a smile,  
"You wound me soul and here I thought I was your dear sweet brother! I'm not your best man! You didn't even tell me about the wedding!-"  
Soul repeatably hit Wes's leg with his tiny fist, "Wes! Shut up! I used a ring pop! Kids already the ring bearer! Cut it out!"   
"-The proposal! I didn't even get to help you pick out a ring!"   
"Don't worry Wes," Both boys looked at the tiny girl who smiled up at the elder Evans, "you can Soul's best man at our real wedding."


	47. The Conference Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast forward from the previous hockey au

It was the Conference Finals. One game. One more stepping stone before the Stanley Cup Finals. Every hockey players dream; for him and his team to hold that silver trophy over their head. This was the only obstacle that stood before them. This game was going to go down in history as the fist time teams from the same state face off. The Nevada Reapers are too battle against The Nevada Kishins. Crowds roared at each other as the residences where spilt down the middle. The lights shinned bright on the ice as two zambonis painted the fresh coat. Both teams on their bench, barley contained themselves, barley.  
"Black*star sit down!" The team glared at their centermen as he waved wildly to his wife in the crowd. Coach Stien grabbed the white of his jersey and threw him down in between his wingers; Klink and Ox.  
"Sorry, just had to make sure the goddess was watchin."  
A laugh came from the defensive side. The right-defender, Soul Evans, smirked at his friend,  
"She's the only one dude." Snickers where heard around him. Leaping over two guys he waved his fist,  
"At least mines only looking at me! Yours is scooping out all those benders-" WHAM.  
The team paled as a fimilar black helmet was lodged in Black*Stars face. The owner of that helmet skated over, green eyes blazing.  
"You better not be taking crap Black*Star, I can kick you out right here and now!"  
Everyone smiled at the new-comer, greeting her, as she yanked her helmet off the player's face. Stien shook her hand,  
"Greetings ref." She nodded while shaking Sid and Nygus hands. Black*Star popped up again,  
"Hey Maka, how'd you manage to ref this game? What with lover boy on the team-" WHAM. Some laughed again, others shushed him.  
A new voice came over,  
"I managed to pull some strings."  
Striped shirt that matched directly with half his hair came up behind Maka.  
"Kid?" He nodded in greeting to players while shaking the hands of the coaches.  
"Father managed it just fine, knowing the Maka was not one to let up," he skated over to soul giving him a twin knuckle-touch.  
Black*Star groaned,  
"Come on Maka! For old times sake?"  
"No."  
Soul shuffled over to his girlfriend, smirking through the plastic,  
"Awe common love, you're not even gonna go easy on us."  
The whoops and whistles grew along with her blush. The official however, would not have it. She gripped her boyfriend by the helmets chin-strap.  
"Now you listen to me Evans," she hit her head against his, "if you think I'm letting you win this easily you're mistaken. You know me well enough that I would never forgive you if you won this with any form of cheating or handicap," she looked at the rest of the team,  
"Am I perfectly clear?!" The Reapers stood straighter,  
"Yes ma'am!!" She smiled,  
"Good." Looking back down at her captive players wide red eyes, she smiled slightly. Cheers sounded as their teammates head was tipped back a bit, and a kiss was smushed on his lips.  
"Win for me ok?" She skated away after hearing a dazed 'yeah'.  
Nygus sat the baffled player back down,  
"That's some woman you got there..." She whispered in his burning ear. He smiled at the back of his lover from across the ice,  
"Yeah."  
"Did you find what you where looking for?"  
Soul whipped his head to face the lady coach, the velvet object rubbing against his palm,  
"How'd- how do you know about that?!"  
She laughed a little, smiling fondly at her defenders red face,  
"Black*Star has a big mouth." She winked before walking away.  
Souls partner Harvar clamped a hand on his padded shoulder and shook it.  
"Ill kill-"  
"EVANS SHUT IT THE GAMES ABOUT TO START!"  
\---  
The game was brutal. With the reapers: Ox had to leave with a severe concussion, Klink had chipped a tooth, and Soul had a broken nose courtesy of Giriko. On the Kishins side: several of their players had broken bones from the blue-haired center, Harvards famous thunder slap-shot had nailed Justin Law in the ribs, and Giriko had a bloody lip and teeth knocked out. (This may or may not have been due to misconduct with the blonde official).  
_But they had won._ _They did it._ ** _The Nevada Reapers had won the Conference game and where going to play in THE Stanley Cup Playoffs._**  
The team couldn't believe it, the crowd was going wild. One minute left, a plow-through from Black*Star, a pass back to Harvar, thunder slap shot, bouncing off to Soul who drops in for the rebound. GOOOOAAAAALLLL!! Final score 3-2.  
The team hugged skating over to their coaches to bring everyone in. The Kishins skated off the ice not even bothering to shake hands with the victors. After the reapers got together and took a team photo amidst the confetti, Black*Star skated over to his friend.  
"Come on dude, we gave you a great set up for that shot! It time to hold up your end of the bargain." Everyone huddled in close, coaches and players a like sharing a knowing smile.  
"H-hey! Wait kid what are you doing? I'll see him after- kid!"  
Maka was pushed towards her partner letting her glide towards center-ice. Soul was standing there, suddenly feeling much hotter than he did the entire game.  
"Soul? What's going on?"  
The referee felt uncomfortable, she didn't like how everyone was smiling at her and whispering, they all knew something she didn't. The cameras where on her, showing her close up on the four sided scoreboard hanging overhead. The crowd stood patiently waiting to see what their favorite team is going to do next. Her attention was re-directed to her boyfriend as he shyly skated towards the center dot. He looked just like he did when he first asked her on a date, the familiar death mask black against the white of his jersey, he was best red and nervous. They where on the ice just like before, he just had a bloody black and blue nose and was sweatier than at the time.  
"Maka." He squared his shoulders, skating to her and landing on the center dot, right on the nose of Deaths mask; Stick forgotten along with his helmet and mouth guard. Maka, The Reapers, and millions of people watched with wide eyes as number 42-Soul Evans- took a knee. One glove came off  his hand reaching to slowly pull off the other. Her gloved hand covered her agape mouth,  
"Soul...is that?"  
He looked up at her, the spotlights giving her a halo, he forgot about the millions of people looking at them, and just looked at her.  
"Maka, you-you're the best thing to ever happen to me. This team, this cup, it wouldn't have been possible without you. I love you so much," he swallowed at the sight of tears, "and I want to win the Stanley Cup with you by my side as my fiancé." He ducked his head a little holding the small velvet box higher, the large three dimond ring shown close up on screen.  
"Only," the speakers increased her volume drawing everyone closer, soul looked up at her-pleading- he sucked in a breath as she dropped on both knees and looked him directly in the eye,  
"Only if you win the Stanley Cup."  
The player smirked, blinking away tears,  
"You got it." He threw his arms around her neck and smashed their lips together.  
The crowd roared. Thousand upon thousands of people cheered from behind their television screens. The Reapers huddled around the two as they finally took a breath. The official slid the silver band on her finger,  
"I'll stand by your side as Player 42s fiancé, but I won't become your wife until you hold that cup high above your head."  
With the screen catching the lovers promise on camera, the finals couldn't come fast enough.  
Black*star leaped on them, smearing them in sweat,  
"Well them! Guess we better win! They might as well give us the trophy now! AHAHAHA"  
Klink leaned on Maka,  
"Yeah, there's no way I'm showing up to the weddin a loser."  
Harvar latched onto Soul with Ox in tow,  
"Same thing over here!"  
Maka laughed, "well then," she stood up with her hands on her hips gazing fondly at the team that became like family, "then you guys better get to work!" She blew her whistle at them as they waved their sticks in the air,  
"Yes Mrs.Evans!!"


	48. When Soul is Drunk

After making sure Maka is safe and sober, Soul usually will only get drunk to celebrate a special occasion or at a particularly crazy party. On these special times, say a 18th birthday party for an assassin,  
He happens to say things he wouldn't when he's sober. (PG-13)   
\---  
When Soul is drunk....he tells people everything.

Maka had a love/hate relationship with her drunken boyfriend, who clung heavily to her,   
"Where are we goin?"  
"Home."  
"Uuggggg don't do it, Makas gonna be pissed."  
"Soul, I am Maka."  
"She's gonna hit us with that ridiculous Maka-chop that I *hik* thought she would've out grew by now..."  
"Soul?"  
"Whaz?"  
"Maka-Chop!"  
\---  
When Soul is wasted....he becomes a diva.

"Did I ever tel' you I wanna move to a bigger hous'?"   
Maka sighed as she dropped him onto to couch,  
"The decor 'ere iz terrible... Wes'z room has more class than this. 'Nd so what if I drink from the milk?! Iz my milk! I'm the one who pays for it! It's not like you've never touch my mouth befor'..."  
Maka took off his shoes and coat.   
"An' another thin', why is it we sleep in meh room?! I like your room better! The sun doesn't hit 'ur facez in da morning...besides your room smellz like you and and I really lik' dat smell..."  
\---  
When soul is plastered....he answers all of Makas questions.

Once he's calmed down about the apartments architecture, Maka is able to ask him the most important of questions,  
"Do you still cheat on tests?"   
"Only on the weally hard ones."  
"Why?"   
"Cause Black*Sta' told meh you only date smart guyz and I didn't want kid to win ov'r your h'art."  
Maka blushed as helped pull his shirt over his head,  
"Are you jealous of kid?"  
"M jealous of e'erybody. Das why me 'nd star take all your letterz out of your locker."   
"What?! That's why I never get any requests?!," she swatted his chest,  
"People will think I'm rude!"  
Her boyfriends eyes flashed from behind the fog that covered them,  
"Your no' rude," simmering back down he grinned, "they know it'z me cause we stuf'em in lockerz."   
\---  
When Soul is intoxicated....he becomes honest.

Soul finally got into bed after Maka crawled in first,  
"I can't sleep good unless you're with me."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yea'. And once I marry you, you'll always have to sleep wit' me."  
"You want to marry me?"  
"And have 2 to 4 mini mez."  
"You think about us starting a family soul?"  
"All da time."  
Maka smiled, curling along her hiccuping weapon,  
"I do too soul."  
Said weapon yawned, slowly losing consciousness,  
"And I want a girl."  
"Ok Soul, we'll see."


	49. Fort Myers

It seems this is how most adventures start.   
"Come on Maka! It'll be fun!" Liz pleaded with big blue eyes,   
"You've never even been to Fort Myers!" She waved the plane tickets enticingly.   
Most of the time, it ends up with Maka, alcohol, and police officers.   
Maka took one and inspected it,  
"I don't know Liz..."  
Her friend grabbed her hands and lowered them,  
"Seriously Maka, college is stressful. A mouth on the powdered sand can only do you good!"   
This adventure however, would unknowingly change the rest of her life.   
Maka thought about it for a moment...finals did do a number on her... Smiling Maka looked at Liz,  
"You know what? You're right! Let's do it!"   
She friend squealed,  
"Alright!!"  
\---  
It would have been nice if Liz had mentioned some critical details about the plans for this trip.   
"Hi! I'm Liz, this is my sister Patty, and my friends Maka and Tsubaki!"   
The girls greeted the newcomers as they where named off. Maka putting on a strained polite smile.   
Turns out she had meet someone online that lived down here and didn't want to come with just her sister to meet him.   
A black-haired boy nodded to them and introduced himself,  
"Kid."  
"C-Crona."   
"IM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!!"  
"...Soul."  
Maka should have known better. Liz was much smarter than she acted- having grown up on the streets of Brooklyn- she knows better than to meet some internet crush in real life by herself. It also explains why Fort Myers and not Orlando or Miami...  
"You're not seriously going to wear that are you?!" Pattys finger pointed accusingly at the pink haired boys outfit. Said boy freaked on the sudden attention,  
"Wh-why? What's wrong?"  
Everyone sweat-dropped at the long black dress that completely covered him... In 90 degree heat. Patty grabbed the frazzled stranger and dragged him to the nearest store; agreeing to meet them at the beach.   
This was hopeless. She wanted to relax, have a cold fruity drink, and not have to worry about strange boys. Maybe she get her book from the rental car, sit under a nice palm tree, and not have to worry about strange boys.   
"What's with you? You look like you're narrating your entire life." A bored voice brought her attention to red eyes. The white-haired boy-Soul she remembers- blinked at her when she gave him her attention. Her face flushed under the hot sun,  
"Shut-up! I'm not! I don't do that!"   
Much to Souls amusement, the tiny blonde huffed and glared at him, crossing her arms. Smirking, he rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah you're right, narrations are boring anyway-"  
MAKA-CHOP   
Green-eyes watched as his tan face smacked the concrete; the shark-toothed necklace landing on his back. She steamed as he groaned in pain.   
"Kid... Your friends an abuser."   
It was that statement that the two realized: they where alone.   
"Liz and Tsubaki left! And they took the car!"   
"It's cool, I can give you a ride." Soul picked himself up and fixed his necklace,   
"My motorcycles across the street."   
Maka looked him up and down,  
"No thanks. I'm not- I'm not into that kind of thing..."   
Soul rolled his eyes,  
"Right, I forgot, bookworms don't really like to take risks."   
Maka sputtered at that 'I do take risks' and 'I am no bookworm' unaware of the mirth that shone in his red eyes.   
"Relax, I'm harmless," he chomped his shark teeth, "I won't bite."   
Maka weighed her pros and cons as Soul went across street and started up 'his baby'. Through his teasing, Maka could tell it was all in jest. He stayed a good distance away and didn't do anything worth noting.   
He was a good guy, she decided as he helped her swing a leg over. Besides if she needed to scream for help, people could hear her.   
"Better hold on tight bookworm!"  
"I told you I'm not-ieeeeaaaa!!"  
She screeched threats above his laughter and the winds of sunny Fort Myers.


	50. Death's Legion of the Cosmos

Combat boot clanked against the metal of the mother ship in hast; weaving in and out of others. The intercom continuously called out to get squadron.   
"Spiorty, please report to hatch immediately-"  
"ARG I HEARD YOU!" blonde pilot made it to the large open room, out of breath, unhooking her badge from the attendance rack.   
The last angel soul, a small titanium badge, hooked onto the white jump suit of the only human pilot.

A long time ago, humans lived on the planet earth, unaware that galaxy after galaxy held infinite amounts of species. Once discovered, humanity started to branch out to other planets. Until it became common to mix species.   
"Space", overall, was governed by two separate organizations: Deaths Legion of the Cosmos (DLOF) and The Kishin; both disagreeing on the matter concerning the humans. As such every new development, there are always those who disagree. Fed up with the DLOF and the humans, The Kishins aimed a canon at the earth-killing all forms of life- and sent a warrant to all its followers to slay any human that should step out of line. After collecting the survivors and any remaining stragglers, the DLOF declared war, the war of the seven suns.   
That was 100 years ago today.

"Maka! Geez there you are..." The pilot whirred around to see her partner on top of their jet-fighter: Giorgi. She smiled up at him,  
"I was just double-checking the plans with Kid-oops-General Kid."   
He rolled his blood-colored eyes,   
"What is it with you humans?" hopping off the ship, he landed with a thud in front her, fluffy white tail brushing the metal of the garage,  
"Just follow your instincts." He crossed his arms as the wolf-ish ears on his head twitched at her. She rolled her eyes, she took the wrench from his enclosed hand and strutted over to the ship,  
"Well, maybe I just like hanging out with kid..." Glancing over her shoulders she watched his tail poof out,  
"Wha-what do you need that loser for?!" She giggled at his ears flattened and he snarled at 'weak incapable humans'.   
"What do you care? Weren't you the one who said you would never mark a human?"   
"I have no idea what your talking about...I said I would never mark an unattractive human-"  
"MAKA-CHOP!"  
Maka took a look around the large hatch, she saw her classmates, teachers, and soldiers all getting ready for the battle they're about to face. She always thinks about this before a battle, she knows it's not good, but...   
The pilot glanced at her ruffled sniper as he angrily filled the tank with gas. There's always the possibility that one of them doesn't come back.   
"You're getting that look again." Maka looked up in surprise, when had he gotten there? And when did he get so close? If he didn't on purpose, he didn't show it,  
"You're worried...don't be." She felt his breath tickle her lips. Still, she sighed a silent conversation passing through one look. Maka reached up to rub one of his fuzzy ears, a calming habit for the both of them. A privilege only given to her through the years of experience they had together. His eyes darkened,  
"I won't let anything hurt you."  
"I know."  
"I'll protect you."  
"I know."  
"We will both come back."  
"...you can't promise that."   
The siren sounded. The Mother Ship opened her hatch, the large re-enforced doors opened wide enough for the ships to fly through. The pair gazed at the stars. Galaxys, Suns, and super novas painted the inky blackness with a stunning view. Soul opened the hatch where they would be sitting side-by-side,   
"How about this:" the shooters voice recaptured the pilots attention again. He pressed his lips to the corner of hers,  
"When we both make it back safe and sound, I'll take back what I said. And I'll...we," he face brightened up to match hers,  
"If you'll let me, I would like- no, I want to mar-"  
"Eater!! Maka! Get your butts in gear! We have a battle to win!!" Director of the hatch, Sid, gave the red-faced glares a strange look before walking off. Soul, with flat ears, ducked down into his chair muttering that they should get going. Maka slid in next to him, trying to meet his eye. The sniper instead stubbornly focused on checking and re-checking all the Giorgis lights and switches. After calling his name a couple times, Maka decided it was time for her 'caption/pilot' voice,  
"Soul."   
He didn't even get the chance to look, before her lips fully meet his. They where warm and soft, fragile, as all humans were. His ears burned as her scent surrounded him, the only scent he's grown to love.   
His pilot looked into his eyes and smiled,  
"It's a deal! Ready to shoot down some enemy fighter pilots?"  
"Pfft, only if you can actually keep the ship steady!"


	51. Dia de los Muertos

October 1  
Halloween night  
Spartoi arrived to their destinations for one purpose in mind. But this wasn't for tricks and treats; the group had a very important mission that was usually left in the hands of deathscythes around the world. The day people come together in order to spend time together and remember those who they have lost:   
Todos Los Santos. All Saints Day.   
Followed the critical holiday,   
Dia De Los Muertos. Day of the Dead.   
These two days made Mexico a prime target for kishins to target the resurrected souls that come to visit their relatives. Even kid, the newly appointed Grimm reaper accompanied the group to the neighboring country. Him and two guns will be located in Mexico City. Ox ford and Harvard will be stationed in San Luis Potosí, protecting the alters made by the locals. Klink and the twins will stay in Quanajuato and "supervise" the four day celebration known as La Calaca. Kim and Jackie requested Michoacán claiming they will stay on guard the entire time through the blow-out party. Black*Star-in compliance with Tsubaki- had been given the duty to watch Veracruz carefully scoping out the flower petaled path through the gave yard and the variety of cuisines offered. Maka and her death scythe Soul had been specifically asked to guard the Maya region, Yucatán, a region known for their celebration Hanal Pixan.   
Ironically: Feast for the Souls.   
\---  
November 1  
All Saints Day   
The sound of chatter filled the cemetery as people of all ages prepared their home-made alters with toys and colorful candied skulls. Flower pots where moved about the tomb stones surrounding tables of food and other goodies. Soul and Maka walked side by side, gazing at the scene with content curiosity. The natives where generous with their offerings and thanked the young weapon and miester pair profusely.   
"N-no! It's ok! Really! We are more than happy to protect your festival!" Maka waved her gloved hand at the small family that offered her more chicken. The family had a few fold-up chairs set up circle around three tiny graves, a few children playing with the toys set up for tonight.   
"Come on Maka, its rude to deny these nice people of their homecooked food." That weapon bowed a bit before taking a bit of chicken given to him by the elder woman watching the small children. He managed to fit it into his mouth before his miester could swat his hand away.   
"Don't be rude! This is for the children!" But she couldn't help but smile as a little boy and girl lifted small pieces of chicken up towards her weapon, who grinned down at the two before swooping down to nip the chicken out of their hands with his shark teeth. Maka giggled as the children squealed in delight running towards the old woman asking for more. Instead, the old woman got up smiling fondly as the white-haired young man smiled fondly at the giggling young lady next to him. Her laughter stopped as the old woman took one hand from the miester, and one from the weapon. Smiling happily up at the two,   
"These little one's parents left them in my care, no longer able to take of them you see," she winked a dark eye up at the two, "but I know you two will take good care of your children."   
The girl giggled behind the elder woman next to a gagging boy. Maka-pink faced- tried to sputter out corrections of her relationship status and statements of being a virgin while soul burned a bright red, a weird smile across his face.   
The pair walked away from the waving group with hot cheeks and with a little bit more distance between their steps.

"Will we really see the souls of dead kids?" Soul pondered out loud as he and his miester wondered the stands of a local market.   
"No, not tonight," maka paid for the two tamales and handed one to Soul, "children's souls are too weak to be visible-even on a night like tonight- so only people with soul perception will see them."   
Soul hummed in thought as she continued,  
"Tomorrow when the adult souls return, everyone will be able to see them."   
"Including the Kishins." Soul finished, trying to steal a bite of her snack but failed.   
"Exactly." Maka moved her great out of his reach again, unable to out-reach the lanky scythe.   
"Soul! Quit it-!" A scream interrupted the squabble. Shoppers and shop keepers started to panic, a man running trough the streets with a torn shirt yelled at the top of his lungs,  
"EL CHUPACABRA!!!" At the sound of that people immediately fled, taking their belongings and offering before fleeing. People pushed past the pair, knocking maka into souls chest. He caught her by her shoulders, holding her against him while he frantically looked around,  
"El chupacabra?" Maka tugged at his hand, soul perception signaling the beast as closing in on the market.   
"Soul, its the Kishin."  
He let his body get enveloped in light, morphing his flesh to metal,  
"Right. Let's go!"   
\---  
November 2  
Dia De Los Muertos  
With the moon out and smiling creeper then ever, the night of Dia de Los Muertos was- in a word- perfect. The moon bled and cast a yellow glow over the massive celebration of the dead. All the shrines where tailored to each individual, complete with pan de muerto and marigolds. The only thing that could make the night even better, was one without Kishins...which would be the case had el chupacabra not escaped.   
"Keep your eye our Soul, it could come back at any time."   
Well, it didn't escape, they chased it out of town. The people where still very grateful to the pair; but they knew better.   
"Soul maybe we should- Soul!"   
Maka looked around, her weapon not hovering over like he usually does.   
"What?" She looked behind her, Soul sitting in one of the booths a paint brush pressed against his face black lines accenting his cheek bones. He turned back, allowing the woman to finish (the woman worked fast).   
"We don't have time for this! We have to reap the chup-" her eyes darted around her, "the kishin!" She hissed. Soul just rolled his eyes as if anyone would hear over the cheers and music.   
"Relax Maka we got this,"He tried to pay the lady who just waved him off with a blush. The two followed the crowd of people towards the local cemetery.   
"I just think we should try to enjoy ourselves; this is a major holiday." He stopped to look at another stand, one with consumes, masks and head decorations lining the front table.   
"Besides," he plucked one off the table leaving the cash in its place, "you look really cute Maka." She blushed and touched the small devil horns, the red headband resting behind her bangs. He grinned even wider; face closer then before.   
Maka had to admit, the lady did a great job with souls face paint (even if it only was half his face). A thick black line was drawn down the middle, white covered the left side of his face and extended slightly past the jaw line. Black lines formed teeth over half his lips and traced half the hole where his nose is located. The area around his eyes was also pitch black, the circles where slanted slightly and made his crimson eyes glow. His sharp cheekbone was highlighted with a thick black line, under it was a beautiful blood-red Rose bloomed on his cheek.   
"He really does blend in...maybe i should get something too..."   
"You look really good too, Soul." Maka managed to squeak out. Satisfied with that, he walk through the large steal gate leading to the town cemetery, Maka followed closely behind.

The sound of clangs filled the air. Metal met claw over and over, tables flew here and there as people quickly grabbed their loved ones and left. Other stayed to protect the memorials of those who where coming to visit. El chupacabra had bright orange fur with black spikes sticking up from the shoulder and back. Its huge pointed ears flattened against its large head. Drool leaked out between the sharp teeth of its long snout. Maka stood amongst the tomb stones, broken tables and trashed offerings fired up her anger. Her cheek stung from a long slice the beast managed during their battle.   
"Soul." Her hand tightened. He sucked back drool,  
"Yeah."   
El chupacabra snapped its jaws, letting a large orange paw crack a sugar skull, black claws sinking into the dirt. Maka curled her wrist; moving Souls blade to curve in back of her. With a snarl, the Kishin lunged towards them, paws thudding the ground, barreling down anything in its way. Once it was close enough, Maka swung the head of her scythe into the chin of her opponent. The kishin reared up with a yowl; the miester took another step closer using the rest of the shaft to whack the belly of the beast as if it were a piñata.   
"One more."   
With another twirl the back of the blade meet el chupacabra's chest and flung it clear in the air.   
"Ok Soul, Lets go!"  
"Do it!!"  
She rushed to a grave, tomb stone standing high against the night sky; she silently asked for forgiveness as her boots stomped on the sides of the cross, bunching her muscles, her body soared through the air.   
It was as if time slowed. The large moon watched with a grin as its glow illuminated el chupacabra belly up facing the girl soaring just above the moon. The clock struck twelve sounding over her cry for soul resonance. Souls began to appear out of the stars, small light blue orbs making their way back down to those left behind; carful to avoid the large rainbow blade that seemed to out-shine the moon and all the surrounding souls. The people watched in awe at the scene, the old woman with her children stood behind the face-paint lady next to the family who's cards where still in hand.   
"An angel?" Asked the woman   
"A devil?" The men whispered   
"A reaper?" The old woman pondered.   
Whatever she was, the flying girl with devil horns and a fluttering white coat took her rainbow blade and arced it clean through the body of el chupacabra. She landed among the torn paper and bread, scythe back to its original form. Watching the red soul sink back down to the ground, the people began to gather under the array of pure souls.   
Soul transformed back standing next to his miester for a second before taking the kishin soul and swallowing it whole.   
"Welp! We did it! Can we please take some time to- Maka?" His eyes softened at his miester, her eyes downcast.   
"Hey," her touched her shoulder,  
"What's wrong? We stopped the kishin..." he soured when she looked up at him with those big eyes, sad and hurt, he hated that look. Her eyes looked around,  
"Yeah but look at the mess it made," she toed at the crushed candy skull, "We were supposed to save the celebration...not let all their hard work get destroyed." Souls of different sizes started to float around them, traveling to find their loved ones and see them again. Soul grinned-the rose on his cheek crinkling a bit- as he lifted her chin up to let her look around.   
"Geez... and you pester me to pay attention to the job."   
Maka gave him a confused look before listening to what was around her.   
When did the music start back up?   
People filled the grave yard once more, arm out stretched towards the little blue orbs that floated around them and down from the sky. It looked like it was raining round blue lights, or lanterns floating in the opposite direction. Light chatter and laughter quickly followed.   
"Our job was to protect the souls coming back from the dead remember?" Maka looked at him, his soft smile spreading pink on her cheeks. The people were talking to the souls and- as Maka sensed the wavelengths fluctuating- the souls where talking back. They floated next to their descendants as the family talked and laughed as if the souls never lost their flesh. That is until her weapon ripped a piece of bread off an abandoned table and plucked it in his mouth. Ignoring Makas shrill call of his name. She smiled at his smirk before walking down the path with her hands clasped behind her back; soul hovered behind her. They passed the old woman, an old, wrinkly, soul hovering next to her. Next to them was the small boy, a macho soul orbiting him as he swung punches at it; the girl was a little ways away, a two young souls-man and woman- sitting on either of her shoulders as she placed marigolds on two stones.   
"Hey...Soul?" She stopped to look at the young woman who did Soul's face paint, they way she hugged a soul of a man about her age close to her chest.   
"Yeah?" He stopped with slightly wide eyes after taking a glance at the tear that slid down the woman's cheeks.   
"When I die...will you remember me?" he stopped at the question. The lights, dancing, and celebration on hold. He let out a scoff the tiniest hint of a sneer crossing his face before he stalked towards her.   
"Idiot," he head touched her lightly and smirked, "if you die I'd be right there next to you."


	52. When Death Comes Knocking part 1

No matter what she did he plagued her thoughts.   
Maka angrily put the sponge down and placed the last dish in the drying rack. The strange white-haired boy in her class had suddenly taken a strong "liking"(?) to her. Now she wasn't one to call names-believe her- but when the quiet class loner suddenly starts following you around everywhere, without talking, you simply can't help yourself!   
Her ranting stopped when an awkward knock echoed through her empty apartment.   
"Who could that possibly be? It's nearly eleven at night!" Despite her better judgement (and her poc a dot pajamas) she dried her hands and walked towards the door.   
The guest knocked again, a bit more urgent this time,   
"Alright alright! What is it-"   
Her breath caught in her throats as the figure behind her door, donned in a black cloak, carried a long arching scythe. But that wasn't even the worst of it...  
"Soul?!"   
If he was phased by her screech he didn't show it, to make matters even more weird, the boy spoke. That was even stranger than what actually ended up tumbling out of his mouth,   
"Hi-Hey Maka, ummm, I uhh, I'm a Grimm reaper...and uh I'm here to, ya know. Reap your soul?"   
It wasn't a surprise that his face sweetly kissed her fist.   
\---  
"Oww owww ow!" Soul grimaced at the ceiling as the human girl stuffed tissue up his probably broken nose.   
"Well, suck it up! What'd you expect? You can't come in here, speak for the first time after shadowing me like a creep, and wave a scythe in my face!"   
She pushed his head back more as he scowled,  
"I had to do it! That's my job, your time was coming soon so I just waited around for it. If I had left you alone your soul could have become way-ward! Corrupted! Besides, do you even know how much power I could get from a giorgi soul like yours?!" His voice was snuffed up, "and why would I want to talk to the living anyway? The only reason I'm even at school is because my boss thinks I'd do me good for some reason..."   
Maka almost rolled her eyes at the young mans ranting but instead glanced over to the-what was it called- deathscythe that stood the farthest away from them. A 'deathscythe'? Like one used by the Grimm Reaper to take human souls; its strange to think that the creepy quiet kid in the back of the class (whenever he showed up) was the god of death...That or he's a deluded weirdo and she should call the police.   
"So...its my time...?" if he noticed her hands stopped moving, he didn't comment.   
Instead he just closed his eyes and sighed, "Afraid so... that valedictorian goal will be put on hold-permanently- I'm sure mother dearest will understand."   
Maka scowled and flicked his already healed nose, she knows he didn't mean anything by it, the small comments he made in class were more than a little sharp. After putting the fist aid kit away, she stood between the white-haired teen and the large offending weapon behind her.   
"There's just one problem: I'm. Still. Here. LIVING." she was getting a bit hysterical and his blank expression wasn't helping.   
"That's your giorgi soul. It has protected you so far, however, your soul is running out of energy. If I let you continue 'living' your soul will weaken and you will die soon of an 'undetermined cause'. Once this happens, your soul will disappear, and I will have to explain why I failed to reap a soul for the human 'Maka Albarn'." At that, he stood up and looked surprised when she leaped into a fighting stance.   
He smirked at the feisty Maka Albarn glaring with fiery green eyes, ready to fight the grimm reaper whose come to take her-powerful-angelic soul. And come to think of it...following the blonde around... hadn't been that bad.  
"I will have to take your soul," her muscles bunched, "unless, you'd be willing to preform soul resonance with me."   
"S-soul resonance?"   
Soul grinned wider and took a step closer to her,   
"If you agree to preform soul resonance with me, we would become partners. You would become the power behind my deathscythe; like a soul battery. And since your a giorgi soul, I will be able to preform genie hunter." Shrugging he added on, "I might even get a promotion and move up rank to Spaorti."   
Maka, however, narrowed her eyes, "So, I would live? Until when?"   
"No, you would be like a...ghost. Stuck as you are now," he leaned in close to her pink face, "following me around 'like some creep'."   
She sputtered and flared a bright red, this however quickly ceased,   
"But...I wont be able to see anyone again?"   
"You'll see them, they wont see you-"   
"-You know what a mean."  
"No...dead is dead.....I'm sorry."   
The blonde stood her full height of 5'3" to his 5'9",   
"What will you do with my power?"   
Soul held out his hand towards the weapon making it rattle against the wall, "Save those from being taken to early by those who have gone wayward," the scythe shot across the room and landed safely in the palm of his hand, "as gods who protect humans."   
He held out a tanned hand with a smile filled with sharp teeth and a soft glow of wine colored eyes, "So, do we have a deal?"   
Hesitantly, Maka set her hand in his and look his squared in the eyes, "Yes."   
Suddenly his long fingers wrapped around hers and he tugged her against his black cloak, she looked up in surprise only to see his face inching closer to hers.   
With one final grin he shut his eyes and press his lips to hers,

"Soul Resonance."

As colors and lights danced around behind her closed eyelids, she couldn't help but marvel at how soft and warm his lips where, and how gently he held her hand.


	53. When Death Comes Knocking part 2

No matter what she did he plagued her thoughts.   
Maka angrily put the last scroll on the shelf-in it's correct spot- and turned to glare at the wooden door behind her. The lazy white-haired Grimm Reaper, employed to the God of Death himself, was late getting home. Maka huffed and stomped down the wooden step stool placed at the bottom of a tall bookshelf. Every Grimm reaper was given a scroll every year of names and dates of the souls said to move on in their district. Soul's district is Death City and the surrounding desert. Each reaper is in charge of not only collecting and sending the souls of those deceased to the God of Death; but to end the trail of blood from those who have gone astray. Those who died too early or those who lived a life of evil. Like most cities, Death City has many cases of both. Soul had moved to Nevada from London 25 years ago, Lord Death had deemed him capable of such a city after (according to Soul) "many long years of service". Soul had made a bet that if she was able to help him preform witch hunter at their next job. When a glowing rainbow blade had arced across the night sky he had mumbled something about having his soul reaped during the 1870s.   
The blonde ghost shook her head, "It doesn't matter how old he is! He promised he would be home before sun rise!" Taking one last look at the scrolls stacked neatly on the wooden shelfs, now in chronological order, she walked out of the record room. Soul's "house" was its own space in the "afterlife". It's complicated so Maka had decided to take it slow and try not to think about it all at once. Still it's hard not to think about it as she walks down the hallway lighted with floating blue flames. How was the lighting still normal? Curling herself in a soft blanket she took a seat on the black leather couch closest to the door.   
The door that would open anywhere to Soul's will. A door that will only open for its creator himself. But not for her.   
Maka can control some of the items in his threshold; she found the more she gave him the more she was given in return. A smile that started at the thought of her developments, fell as so as it came. Like the door, there were some things Soul had to lock up tight, things Soul says could permanently damage her soul, things that he wouldn't be able to fix.  
But she was getting stronger.   
That was a fact both of them knew but didn't speak about. The blonde had figured it out one night when she had to go to the bathroom- located down the hall- and was cursing her magical roommate for the lack of light switches. After her foot kicked another inanimate object, her temper had flared: causing her mind to screech 'I mean what's the harm in having some damn light once and a while?!' Apparently she willed for light a bit too hard because all of the candles in existence blazed to life. The sudden onslaught of blinding white light startled her and Soul; whose door was blasted off its hinges and into the living room shortly followed by a frazzled Grimm reaper with a wicked bed head and a sheet still wrapped his leg.   
Maka turned to narrow her eyes at the nearest candle as a test; the flame started glow brighter and climb a little higher. She smiled at the sudden brightness that filled the room only to realize it wasn't the blue candle, but the sun. This space didn't have the actual sun- soul hated the star- but he created one window to show into the city just so she could feel a bit more at home.   
That was the last straw. The ghost threw all reason out the window and threw the blanket off her lap, stalking over the door and fiercely gripped the handle. The door's handle wouldn't even turn! Not even yanking it would make it budge!   
"Come on! Soul needs me! I know he does!!" She put her foot up on the door frame putting more of her energy into it.   
"He locked me in here to protect me but who's protecting him!" She cringed at the sound of her voice cracking. Maka cared more for the aloof Soul Eater than she would admit. It was a lot more than one should like her 'killer'. Getting no farther then rattling the actual door itself, she thumped her forehead against the stained wood.   
"Please," she whispered, "I just...want to be with him." Maka felt something click, something slide into place, her soul suddenly felt whole.   
She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door knob; barley holding concentration after it easily turned. Letting out the breath, she said,  
"Take me to the Grimm Reaper: Soul Eater."


	54. A Promise Made

This wasn't the first time "Maka's boys" went out to eat; but it was the first time she wouldn't be there to mediate.   
"You sure you don't want me to come?" Maka looked back at her weapon from over her shoulder. The boy in question glanced rapidly at her before glancing off to the side, fixing the items in the inside pocket of his jacket,   
"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? We made a truce a while back after he let me date you..." he tried to play off his pink cheeks with a stubborn eye roll paired with a 'tsk'. The miester just laughed and turned back to her boiling pasta, "whatever, just know I'm not coming to save you if he decides to cut off your limbs."   
Soul walked over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, "you're the best, angel," before grabbing his keys and speeding off towards Spirit and the sports pub.   
\---  
The bar was a small restaurant sitting on a street corner, complete with flashing signs and wooden floors. The young deathscythe liked the place because there was always people, but never too many, so it was easy to blend in the background; not to mention the owner let him park his bike in a narrow alley-way next to the establishment. Walking in, the place was mostly dark since it was dinner time, a pool table stood to the left corner in front of a couple of electronic gambling games placed along the wall. To his immediate right was a small narrow table placed high along the window paired with bar stools, in the canter of the right wall was the one and only alcohol bar surrounding the various bottles of colored liquor. In between was a dart game. The back wall had the kitchen door and a couple of booths. A head of red hair sat in one of the booths placed along the left wall; tucked away in the back corner.   
Spirit didn't look up when the younger weapon sat down, choosing instead to finish off his stuffed potato skins. He had to give the man some credit, waiting patiently for him to order a glass of water before speaking. Deathscythe leaned back as his plate was taken, sizing him up as he always did. After a couple beats of silence, his voice came out imploring,   
"So...? Is there a reason you asked me to come out here on my day off?"   
Well, Soul didn't expect to avoid his gaze and sip on his water forever. Okay, Okay... Where to start? He wished there was an easier way. Soul mimicked the older weapons posture but softened is look and tone,   
"Tell me... your thoughts on my relationship with your daughter. The truth, Spirit."   
For once, the man's response wasn't animated, instead he simply narrowed his eyes,   
"What are you talking about? I already gave you my blessing."   
"Just because you approved doesn't mean you like it."   
The wide-eye expression wasn't anything new to Soul; in fact he often received this when the subject was him and Maka (that or a glare). Soul watched the mans expression carefully as it molded into one of thought. After a pause Spirit focused his eyes again,  
"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" Turns out Stien isn't the only brains in the operation. His question however, was meet by the sound of slurping water and the imploring red eyes. The older man let out a sigh,   
"In truth, I envy it."   
Not expecting such an answer, Soul ended up having to hack water out of his lungs. Spirit waited for the younger weapon's sputtering to die down before continuing,   
"Maka isn't the only one comparing the past to the present... I know my own kind...I often look for certain similarities."   
Soul nearly rolled his eyes: he made it sound like it was some big secret, as if the whole world wasn't aware of the man's suspicions.   
"I'm not like you. I would never-" Soul's repeated declaration was stopped by a hand being held up by the man across the table,   
"I know, I wouldn't have let you date her if you did. I know. My Kind."   
After Soul had simmered down and muttered an apology for interrupting, Spirit continued,  
"The fact is: Our love was.....immature. I wasn't well thought through, we were young, and Maka just happened to be a byproduct that sealed the deal. Remember weren't together long at all and our partnership was just as new and unstable as our relationship."  
The eyes where a clear and honest blue,   
"Your love is deeper, it's true. You make promises to her and you keep them because they mean a lot to you. She means a lot to you."   
"Everything."   
"Above all, you're her partner, you put her above yourself, and want nothing more than her safety and happiness."   
With a smile the man swooned, "And my dear baby angel's heart~"   
Soul grimaced slightly before shifting to dig in his back pocket,   
"I'm glad you think that cause I made a promise to her a while ago, one I hope to keep" Spirit's eyes widened at the object set carefully on the table,  
"Maka's 18th birthday is coming up and I uhhhh" Soul coughed at Spirit's expression as he stared at the velvet box, "needed your blessing,"   
Red and blue connected as the young weapon asked deathscythe,   
"for your daughter's hand in marriage."


	55. The Doggy-Patel

His family-by all means-made a lot of money. A lot of money. But that doesn't mean he's a spoiled rich boy who's incapable of doing things by himself-   
"Are you going to get in? Or should I get your yellow ducky tube?"   
Red eyes shot a glare at the man in the deep-end who makes even treading look relaxing.   
"That tube belongs to little cousin Alice."   
"And she gave it to you after she passed out of the guppy class, little brother,"  
Sharp teeth were bared at the grinning white-haired from the side of the pool,   
"An accomplishment you have yet to-"  
"Alright Wes! I get it!"   
Soul Evans, the second son of one of the longest and most famous classical musicians, has...a bit of trouble in the water.   
"Soul Evans!" A phrase he's heard his entire life, "you still won't get in the water?!"   
Soul cringed from his spot beside the family pool, his mother stood in her over the top cover-up and sun hat.   
"Look, your big brother is in the pool with you!"   
Wes waved from the diving board before diving in with that prodigy grace the audience adores.   
"That's it," both boys looked at the harpist /celloist/flutist, "I'm getting you a swim teacher."  
"What?!?!"  
"HA!"   
The younger Evans in the dry swim trunks whipped around and stalked towards the woman, hand out to calm the female raptor,   
"Mom. No. Like, seriously, no way. I don't need a swim teacher, or swim lessons, or the ability to swim. It's fine I just won't go in the water! I'm not five! It's not like I'll accidentally totter in!"   
Wes called from his spot in a bright green tube,   
"But, little brother! However will you go in dads yacht? Or travel overseas?"   
Another look was sent over his shoulder,   
"Not helping Westly..."   
Clarice Evans draped herself over the extravagant white chaise lounge under the matching umbrella and clicked open her sunglasses case,   
"Westly has a point sweetheart," she flicked a page in her magazine, "We gave you the opportunity to self-teach- just as Westly did- but you refused. After buying you that death-trap you asked for, the least you can do is allow us to do what's best for you."   
The younger Evans sighed,   
"Yes mother..." slumping, there was no way he was getting out of this one...  
"Until then Soul, I think baby Alice also left you her arm floaties."   
"Wes, do me a favor, go underwater, and don't come back up."   
"Boys!!"   
\---  
Soul found himself by the door two weeks later in the same swim trunks.   
"I found someone about your age so do try to be polite," she prepped him, "alright?"   
The younger Evans grumbled in agreement just as the doorbell rang. Two large doors opened the door to reveal a short, peppy, blonde.   
"Oh, Maka! Thank you for coming!"   
"Hello Mrs. Evans!" Stepping into the threshold, the swimming instructor wore a lifeguard tank top over a black one-piece bathingsuit, white shorts, and a backpack. She then turned her bright green eyes to him,  
"You must be Soul," she thrusted out her hand, "nice to meet you!"   
"A peppy blonde...great...just like the rest of the girls I gotta deal with."   
He glanced at his mother in a way that just said 'really?' Before linking his hand to Maka's.   
"Uhh, yeah. Same here."   
Clarice Evans can never stay out of the spotlight too long,  
"Alright! Now that we got introductions out of the way, Jeremy here can escort you two to the pool. As I mentioned on the phone there are towels by the door," she glanced behind her, " and soul.... be a good boy."   
After bowing at the back exit, Jeremy left the college students to the pool. Maka dropped her bag on one of the tables,  
"So I thought we'd start with the basics and work our way up from there!" Zipping open the bag, she pulled out two kick-boards and a folder. Soul nearly cringed when she clicked her pen open,   
"Now, get in the water."   
"What?"   
Her green eyes met his red ones for an indefinite amount of time. A raised eyebrow,  
"Uhhh, go into the pool?"   
If she heard the strangled noise he made in the back of his throat, she didn't comment. Sighing, he walked around the pool to the stair case and placed on foot on the first step, then the other.   
"Alright! So I'd thought we start with the basics, you know: blowing bubbles, floating, kicking....?"  
She looked into his calm un-blinking eyes trailing down his body to his feet, that stood on the first step of the pool as the pool water lapped around his ankles. He flinched when folder was slammed on the glass table and her eyes sharpened to daggers. The blonde stalked over and stopped at the edge of the pool, putting her face close to his causing him lean back slightly.   
"Get in the pool. "  
"I am in the pool."   
She leans in more. It was in that moment he realized her eyes had a certain spark to them he couldn't name with her hair smelling so good.   
"If you would get in the pool please, Mr. Evans. Now."   
He leans back even more and glances at the crystal blue water behind him...looking closer than ever. Soul looked back at her with the absolute best poker face he could muster at such an awkward angle, lazy red eyes and everything.   
His teachers eye brows raised and her sea-shell pink lips pursed, before her face split into a wide grin,   
"Didn't your mom tell you to be a good boy~?" She leaned in more.   
Oh, he knew that look...it's the same look his mother gives his father when he finally buys her something nice, once her lipstick is smeared on his lips.   
......you know.......she's awfully cute.   
He matched her grin with a more nervous one, sweat dotting his brow,   
"Do I get a reward if I am?"   
For a moment she seemed shocked, almost like he caught her bluff.   
Now his eyes shined with cockiness; there's was no way she would-

Soul realized, as the cold water enveloped his entire body and his lips tingled from the force of the impact, his swim teacher most certainly would.

Needless to say, Soul Evans became a fantastic swimmer from his lessons with the swim instructor Maka Albarn.


End file.
